Flora and Helia's Relationship
by SassySerpent
Summary: Flora and Helia start to go out and one of Helia's old classmate's comes back to haunt him.Flora and Helia love each other but will this classmate get in the way of it? What'll happen read it to find out.
1. Chapter 1 First Date

First Date

The previous night was the freshmen dance and Flora and Helia finally confessed their feelings to each other. Before they left Helia asked Flora out on a date. It was morning now and the girls just woke up.

"Give me some details." Stella told Flora.

"Fine. Umm… well we went to the lake and Helia confessed his feeling to me and then he kissed me." Flora told everyone.

"Soo he kissed you." Stella asked.

"Yeah so?" Flora asked

"Don't you know it? If two people kiss on their first date and both people move in perfect sync then they were made for each." Stella told everyone.

"Well it wasn't really a date it was a dance that was set up and we just got paired together." She told them.

"Well that's even better!" Stella yelled.

"Whatever." Flora told everyone.

None of the Winx girls had classes that day so they just relaxed.

At Red Fountain

"So you and Flora going on a date?" Sky asked Helia.

"Yeah so?" Helia asked.

"You going to kiss her?" Riven asked.

"No!" It's our first date why would I kiss her?"

"Well according to my examination on your suit there was lip stick on your suit and the only girl who wears that color is Flora." Timmy said.

"Ok so we kissed last night but since she didn't run away screaming so I knew that she liked me." Helia told them.

"So where you taking her tonight." Brandon asked.

"To the movies tonight." Helia told them.

"What you going to watch?" Brandon asked him.

"I don't know yet I'm going to let Flora pick."

Then until 3:00 Stella started to get Flora dressed up for the date.

"Let's see what you have in your wardrobe Flora." Stella told her until she gasped. "Oh my! Girl you really need to get some hotter clothes in here. Well this will have to do." Stella pulled out Flora's emerald t-shirt that really brought out her eyes and her black mini skirt. "Now it's makeup!" Stella yelled as Flora was still getting dressed. Stella only put on some eye mascara, lipstick, and some stuff that cleared Flora's face up of any pimples. Flora then walked out where everyone was there to see what she looked like.

"Stella did a really good job on you Flora." Bloom told her.

"Yes I know I did but Flora NEEDS to update her wardrobe." Stella told them all.

"Stella everyone has their own way of fashion." Musa told Stella.

"Ok but I'm getting you some new hot outfits for when you go on some dates anyone else want to come to the mall with me? Stella said.

"Sure." Everyone but Flora said.

"Fine Stella get me some new outfits but don't make me look like a knock out." Flora told them.

"Ok." Stella said.

When the girls were out Flora was wondering where Helia was taking her. She didn't want anything too romantic for the first date but not too casual. Then 6:00 came and Helia picked Flora up and took her to the movies.

"So what you want to see Flora?" Helia asked.

Flora started to look at the board where it said what movies were playing and she then said "What about that movie. It's called The Kiss." Flora said while smiling at him.

"Sure I'll go get the tickets and some popcorn." Helia told her.

While Helia went to go get the stuff Flora sat on a bench while she waited for him then a guy came up to Flora.

"Hey are you her alone?" The guy asked.

"No I'm not alone." Flora said with a little attitude.

"Well I don't see a date anywhere well anyways I'm Luke." He said.

"Well I'm Flora." Flora said.

"Why don't you just ditch your date and come with me." He said.

"NO! I'm ditching my date for you." Flora yelled.

"Fine. You will one day regret this Flora." Luke said.

Helia was coming back and she saw Flora with the guy and started to get suspicious.

"Hey Flora. Who was that guy?" Helia asked.

"I don't know I just know his name is Luke. He tried to get me to ditch you but I wouldn't go." Flora told him. Helia was starting to think of something but let it slide because it probably wasn't what he was thinking.

"Well I'm glad that you didn't ditch me Flora." He told her as he gave her the popcorn.

"Let's go watch the movie." Flora told him.

They went to go watch the movie and they both really enjoyed it. It was about a couple who weren't allowed to see each other. They snuck out each day to see each other and soon their parents stared to get suspicious. The parents watch them all day and they weren't able to see each other as much. One day the girl was at the mall with some friends and saw her secret boyfriend. They snuck out of the mall and they shared their first kiss together and that's where the movie ended.

Flora and Helia left the movie theater and went back to Alphea where they talked before Helia left.

"So you wanna go on another date sometime?" Helia asked.

"Sure." Flora said.

"I'll call you when I can take you out again. And did you hear out this first kiss on your first date thing?" Helia said.

"Yeah Stella told me this morning." Flora said.

"You wanna make it true?" Helia asked.

Flora responded with kissing him and they moved in perfect sync and thought they were meant for each other. Then they heard a noise.

"OOOOOooooo!" Someone said.

Flora and Helia looked up and saw all the girls looking at her and Helia kissing from their balcony. They both got red and said.

"I think I should go now." Helia said.

"Yeah I think that's a good idea." Flora told him.

Then Helia left and Flora went to her room to find all the girls.

"Well?" They all asked.

"We moved in perfect sync and I think we were meant for each other." Flora told them all.

This won't be too good because I've never in been in a relationship before but I'll try my best for this story. Please review this too!


	2. Chapter 2 Trouble Begins

Chapter 2

Trouble Begins

It was the next morning that Flora had to go into all the details about the date. She just told them that she and he went to a movie.

"That's all?" Stella asked.

"Yeah until you guys were watching us." Flora told them.

"So you think you two were meant for each other?" Tecna asked.

"I think so." Flora told them.

At Red Fountain

The boys just finished battle strategy and Helia was on his way to his next class when someone pulled him into a closet. Then the person turned the light on.

"Hello." The person said.

"LUKE!" Helia screamed.

"What you been up to?" Luke asked him.

"It's none of your business. And why are you here you don't go here!" Helia yelled at him.

"It's a free world I can come here if I want. I'm a wizard now Helia." He said with a smirk on his face.

"So what do I care?" Helia told him.

"Dis person shall be under my control for thee next three days." Luke said. Luke then shot a force at him and Helia was under control.

"What can do for you master?" Helia asked.

"Here's what I what you to do." Luke whispered to him.

At Alphea

The girls were in their last class of the day and the girls weren't paying attention to Griselda when class was over Greslisdia told the girls to stay.

"You girls haven't been paying attention in class all day now I'm giving just you 5 a pop quiz." She told them.

"Why?" They all said.

"Because you haven't been paying attention to class so go outside for your pop quiz." She told them. They all went outside and transformed and saw their quiz.

"Ok girls you have to make it through this obstacle course without getting hit. You have to avoid the object or protect yourself. Every time you get hit I deducted 3 points Stella your first." She told them.

"Fine." Stella told them all. She flew through the first few obstacles without getting hit but it went downhill from there. She got hit 9 times after that.

"Stella you got a 73%." She told them.

"Aww!" Stella moaned.

"Maybe if you listened in class you could've gotten a better score. Tecna you next." She told them.

Tecna got hit 7 times and got 79%. Bloom and Musa got hit 8 times and got 76%. Flora got hit 6 times and got 82%.

"That was hard." Musa moaned.

"Know maybe you girls will pay attention in class so you can get an A next time." Griselda told them.

The girls went back to their dorm then and complained about the quiz.

"That was horrible!" Bloom yelled.

"I know we all got C's except for Flora." Tecna said.

"I guess we should pay attention in class from now on." Flora said.

Then Flora's phone rang and saw it was Helia.

"Hey Helia."

"Flora you wanna go on a date tomorrow?" Helia asked.

"Sure wanna have lunch?" Flora asked.

"Ok I'll meet you at the pretzel stand." Helia said and hung up.

The next day at the pretzel stand.

Flora was waiting for Helia to come and meet her while Helia was coming Luke told Helia something and then he hid.

"Hey Flora." Helia told her.

"Hey Helia." Flora said.

"Let's eat lunch and then go outside." Helia told her.

"Ok." Flora told him. They ate lunch and then they went outside to talk. Luke followed them with a camera.

"Hey Flora I have a surprise for you." Helia told her.

"What?" Flora asked.

"THIS!" Helia punch her in the eye making it black.

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING!" Flora yelled.

"I HATE YOU AND I'M GIVING YOU THIS TOO!" Helia punch her lip and her nose which made them bleed. He also broke her arm and leg when he threw her against the mall's wall.

"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?" Flora yelled as she tried to run away.

" I HATE YOU AND I'M BREAKING UP WITH YOU!" Helia yelled at her.

"FINE I DON'T CARE! YOU'RE A JERK! Flora yelled and cried when it was killing her on the inside to say that.

Flora ran as fast as she could but it wasn't too easy with her injuries and she couldn't transform either because of them. She collapsed in front of the mall before she blacked out she heard someone say.

"FLORA WHAT HAPPENED?" Someone yelled.


	3. Chapter 3 What Happened? Why am I Here?

Chapter 3

What Happened? Why am I Here?

"FLORA!" Ms. Faragonda yelled. She was on her way to get a few things and she stumbled upon Flora unconscious. Flora had a black eye, a swollen lip, and a bloody nose. She also had a broken leg and arm but didn't know it."FLORA CAN YOU HEAR ME?" She yelled at her body. "I better teleport us to the hospital.

At Magix's Hospital

"Hello I need my student checked out right now!" Fargonda said to the nurse.

"What happened to her?" The nurse asked.

"I don't know but I found her like this on the outside of the mall." She told the nurse.

The nurse took Flora to a room and Fargonda went with too. The nurse told her to put her on the bed and the doctor would be right with her.

"Hello?" The doctor said.

"Yes." She answered.

"I'm Doc Nike. I'll be taking care of your student so tell me the story what happened." Doc Nike told her.

"Well I was on my way to the mall and Flora here was like this when I found her. Do you think she'll make it?" Fargonda asked concerned.

"Well let me examine her and I'll see." He told her.

Doc Nike looked at her black eye, bloody nose, and swollen lip.

"Well her eye, nose, and lip will heal up by themselves. I'll see if she has any bone fractures or anything else." Doc Nike said. He went to take x-rays of Flora and they didn't look good. "Fargonda come in here."

"Did you find something wrong?" She asked him.

"Yes she has two fractures on her left and right arm and three fractures in her right leg." Doc Nike said. "It doesn't look good but she will live. It'll take months for her to recover thought.

"Oh my I need to find out what happened. Oh I should call her friends too." Fargonda said.

At the Girls Dorm

"Girls what's taking Flora so long?" Bloom asked.

"I don't know I'll call her." Musa said.

Musa called Flora's cell phone but she didn't answer.

"Well?" Stella asked.

"She didn't answer." Musa told them. Then the dorms phone rang.

'Hello? Who is this?" Tecna asked.

"Tenca I need you and the other girls to come to the hospital. Come to room 139 and I'll explain later." Fargonda told her then hung up.

"Who was that?" Stella asked.

". She said to come to the hospital quickly." Tenca told them

"Well then let's go." Musa told them.

They transformed and rushed to the hospital and then transformed back to normal. They were in the hospital but they asked a nurse where room 139 was. She told them it was to the left 5th door. The girls went there and saw Fargonda.

"Fargonda what are you doing here you look fine." Tecna said.

" It's about Flora." She told them.

"WHAT HAPPENED?" They all asked.

"Look for yourself." She told them. She opened the door and all the girls looked in and saw Flora there with her injuries.

They all went inside and saw Flora laying there. They all started talking then.

"What happened to Flora?" Bloom asked.

"Girls I'd love to tell you but I don't even know for myself. I was going to the mall and found Flora there. I'm going back to the mall tomorrow to see if a security camera saw what happened but for now our priority is Flora." She told them all.

"Excuse me but I'm here to put Flora's casts on so please move to the side." The nurse said.

"Casts." Everyone but Fargonda said.

"Girls lets go to the lunch room and I'll explain." Fargonda said.

The Lunch Room

"Flora has a black eye, bloody nose, and a swollen lip. She also has two broken arms and a broken leg." She told them all.

None of them said anything they all just had a surprised look on their face until Stella spoke out.

"Will Flora make it?" Stella asked concerned.

"Yes but it'll take her months to recover." She told her. "I want you girls to help Flora get around when she gets out of here."

"Of course but will we need to help her in the bathroom?" Musa asked.

"Maybe." She told them.

"Fine." They all said.

"Can we go back now?" Bloom asked.

"Yeah let's go back." Fargonda told them.

Back in Flora's Room

When the girls and Fargonda got back to Flora room she had her two arms and her leg in a sling.

"Wow she has to put up with 3 cast's at once." Stella said.

Flora then started to wake up.

"Huh?" Flora asked still half asleep.

"FLORA!" All the girls screamed.

" Where am I?" Flora asked confused.

"You're at the hospital Flora." Bloom told her.

"Girls can I talk to Flora alone?" Fargonda asked.

"Sure." They all left and put their ear against the door to listen.

" Fargonda why am I here with 3 casts on?" Flora asked.

"You're here because I found you at the mall entrance unconscious with a black eye, bloody nose, and swollen lip. Do you remember anything before you were at the mall entrance." She asked here.

"Umm… I remember that I was on a date with Helia and he started punching me and I ended up at the mall entrance." Flora told her.

"Helia did this to you?" She asked confused.

"Yeah."

"Why would he do that to you?" Fargonda asked.

"I don't know but I can't remember anything else." Flora told her.

"Ok I think we'll have to talk to Helia together." Fargonda told her.

"But I don't want to see him again after what he did to me. He broke me and my heart. " Flora told her.

"Flora if he gives you trouble I'll be there to back you up." She told her.

"Ok but how am I supposed to go to school and everything else in this condition?" Flora asked her.

"Flora that's not important right now. Right now we need to find out why Helia did this and you to get out of here." Fargonda said.

"Ok." Flora said as she went back to sleep. Fargonda opened the door to find the 4 girls falling on the floor.

"Did you girls hear enough?" She asked them.

"Yes." They all said.

"So now what?" The girls asked.

" You girls want to stay here with Flora for the night." Fargonda asked.

"Yeah." They all said.

"Well I have to get back to the school I'll come back tomorrow and I'll tell your teachers that you won't be in class." She told them.

"Ok." They all said.

Fargonda left and the girls fell asleep in chairs at the hospital.


	4. Chapter 4 Why did he it?

Chapter 4

Why did he do it?

It was morning at the hospital and Flora just woke up. Unable to move she just thought about the other day. It didn't make sense why did Helia acted like that. He and Flora were only dating a couple days and BOOM. Flora and Helia break up. Helia broke her heart and other parts of her body. It didn't make sense that he would punch her and throw her against a wall. As Flora was thinking the rest of the girls woke up.

"Ahhhhh" Stella said as she woke up.

"Stella you're up early." Flora told her.

"Well that chair is as hard as a rock and there wasn't enough for me to transform it to make it comfy." Stella told her. "So are you feeling any better today."

"Other than my broken body parts yeah. My eye feels better my nose isn't bleeding anymore and my lip doesn't feel as bad."Flora told her.

"Good your one step closer to getting out of this filth bucket." Stella told her.

"Stella once I'm out of here you and the others will have to take care of me." Flora pointed out.

"Yeah I know but at least we'll have the comfort of home." Stella said.

"Ahhhhhh" All the other girls finally woke up.

"Stella you're up early." Bloom said.

"Yeah I know but at least Flora here is one step closer to getting out of here. She feels better other than her broken bones." Stella told them all.

"Really that's good." Musa told her.

"Flora tell us what happened." Tenca told her.

"Ok this is all I can remember. Helia and I were outside and he started to punch me for really no reason. He got even more violent by throwing me against the mall wall. That's what I think broke my bones. Then before I ran away he broke up with me and I blacked out. That's all I can remember." Flora told them all.

"That doesn't make any sense though. According to my calculations Helia did love you but he turns on you and punches and throws you against a wall." Tecna told them.

"Yeah I don't know why he would turn on me all of a sudden." Flora said in a sad voice.

At Red Fountain

"Helia you have done good now that you've made Flora hate you she'll want a new boyfriend and of course that will be me. You always got the pretty ones but now that Flora hates you she'll want to go out with me. And because I'm such a nice person I'm going to make you remember everything you did to her. You broke her bones and her heart. Now on the count of three you're going to return to normal and you will remember everything I just told you. One… Two…Three." Luke snapped his fingers and Helia saw look and saw everything that he did to Flora in his mind.

"Oh no! Flora will never forgive me not after that. YOU! I'm going to kill you!" Helia ran towards him but he disappeared. He could still hear his voice.

"She'll never forgive you. You don't have any proof that you weren't being normal and there was no security camera watching us so if you want Flora back you'll have to wait." With that his voice faded away.

At the mall security room

"Sir may I see the security camera's footage." Fargonda asked.

"Yes." The guard said.

"Well do you have one by the meadow?" She asked.

"No but we do have one at the entrance of the mall I put it on the monitor what time?" He asked her.

"Start it at 3:00pm." She told him.

The guard put the time up on the monitor and she saw Helia and Flora exit the building and a guy followed them then a little later she saw Flora come back and collapse on the ground.

"Hmmm can I take this video back to my office?" She asked him.

"Sure." The guard told her.

She took the video back to her office for evidence.

At the hospital

"Hey Flora the guys are coming here to see us." Stella told her.

"Helia isn't coming is he?" Flora asked worried.

"No they don't know where he is even." Stella told her.

"Good I don't want to see Helia." Flora said.

Later the boys showed up and saw the girls.

"Flora what happened you look horrible." Riven asked her.

"RIVEN!" Everyone yelled.

"It's ok guys I know I look horrible with all these casts on and my eye, nose and lip." Flora said.

"Well Flora I'm glad you are feeling better Flora." Brandon told her.

"Thanks I just wish I knew why Helia did this to me." Flora said.

"Wait Helia did this to you?" Sky asked.

"Yeah." Flora said.

"But Helia loves you Flora." Timmy told her.

"No he doesn't or else he wouldn't have broken my heart and my body." Flora told them.

"Well we have to go know. We have to go talk to someone." Riven told them.

"Good punch him in the gut for me." Stella told him. "You mess with one of us you mess with all of us.

"Bye girls." All the boys said.

Then Fargonda walked in.

"Well Flora do you feel better?" Fargonda asked.

"Yeah I feel better." Flora told her.

"That's good because the doctor said he'll check up on you tomorrow and if you look good you'll be able to leave the next the day." Fargonda told them all.

"Good I want to get out of here." Flora told them.

"Well Flora your time in here is almost up." She told them.

Later everyone left and Flora was alone and she thought about Helia why did he do this to her.


	5. Chapter 5 Getting Out

Chapter 5

Getting Out

It was the day Flora was going to be examined by the doctor. The doctor said that she was well enough to leave that day or the next. Everyone was relieved that Flora was able to leave the hospital. Then the girls and Fargonda came and picked her up.

"Finally I get to leave this place." Flora said.

"Yeah but your disabled for a while." "Stella told her."

"I don't care I'm sick of being stuck in the same room all day." She told them.

At Red Fountain

Helia finally is back at his dorm and the guys all come in his room. Riven punches Helia in the eye.

"DUDE! Why'd you do that?" Helia screamed.

"Because of what you did to Flora." They all screamed.

"Look I was being controlled by an enemy of mine." Helia told them.

"Yeah right." Brandon said sarcastically.

"I'm telling the truth." Helia told them.

"No you not we've never seen this enemy of yours so you were being normal when you hurt Flora." Sky told him.

"I'm telling you that I was being controlled by an enemy." Helia told them.

"Whatever. You're just lucky that we didn't hurt you like you hurt Flora." Brandon told him and they all left.

At the hospital.

"Flora the hospital gave me this special wheelchair for you so go in." Fargonda told her it took her a while since both her arms were broken and her one leg. Finally she got in.

"Ok so what makes it so special?" She asked.

"Tell it to go to the right or the left." Musa told her.

"Ok chair go to the right." The chair move to the right. "Awesome but how am I supposed to get around the school there's no ramps.

"We'll just put a spell on them to make the stairs ramps." Tecna told her.

They left the hospital and were finally back at their dorm but he was there.

"LEAVE!" All the girls said but Flora.

"No I need to talk to Flora." Helia said. "Flora I'm sorry what I did to you I was being controlled by Luke."

"No you weren't you're a jerk I don't want to see you ever again. In a matter in fact maybe I'll go out with Luke." Flora told him but she didn't mean that she was just talking trash.

"No you can't he's evil." Helia told her.

"LEAVE!" Flora told him.

Helia left as ordered but he had to find a way to make her believe him.

Flora went to her room and Bloom helped her but when Flora got to her desk she was doing something. Bloom went to look and saw Flora was saying a spell to write some words on a piece of paper and then it flew to Helia's room.

At Red Fountain

Helia got the paper airplane and it read

Dear Helia,

I can't believe you did this to me. You broke my bones and my heart. I don't ever want to see you again. For the time being I'm disabled I will only think of you doing this to me over and over again. You'll regret ever breaking up with me and my bones unless you find solid proof that you were being controlled you will be nothing in my life.

Goodbye,

Flora

Helia couldn't believe his eyes Flora didn't want anything to do with him anymore. So he decided to do some detective work.


	6. Chapter 6 Useless

Chapter 6

Useless

Flora just got out of the hospital yesterday and the girls were back at their dorm talking to Flora.

"So Flora you coping with being disabled?" Bloom asked.

"Yeah but so far you girls almost killed 3 times when I was trying to go down ramps when you didn't change the stairs to be ramps!" Flora yelled.

"Well who was watching you?" Musa asked.

"Oh. It was Stella." Flora told them.

"STELLA!" They all yelled.

"What I was talking to Brandon on the phone." She told them

"And that was more important when you're trying to kill someone." Tenca yelled.

"Hey I wasn't trying to kill her." Stella told them.

"Ok from now on some else has to be with Stella and Flora from now on." Bloom said.

"Why can't you just heal her right up?" Stella asked Bloom.

"The doctor said if I try to heal her myself I may make it worse. Besides I don't know any spells to fix broken bones." Bloom told her.

"Boo!" Stella moaned.

At Red Fountain

Luke was trying to figure out another plan to get Flora to go out with her. Luke was stuck in a closet. Then he had the perfect plan.

The boys' room

"Guy's I need your help with something." Helia told them.

"What you want us to throw Flora off a cliff." Riven said sarcastically.

"No! I want you to help me get some proof to show to Flora that I was being controlled." Helia told them.

"No until you find something that shows us you were being controlled we won't help you. I don't want to mess with the girls. They were really mad at what you did to Flora." Brandon told him.

"Fine. I guess I'm going solo for a while." Helia told them. Helia left to go investigate.

At the park.

Flora and the girls went to the park the girls were hanging with the boys while Flora was wondering around. Then Flora saw Luke come up to her.

"Hey Flora." Luke told her.

"I'm not going to talk to you." Flora told her.

"Why not look what Helia did to you." Luke told her.

"I never said who did this to me." Flora told him.

With that said Luke ran off and Flora got suspious of him. Flora went back to the girls and boys.

"Hey guys I think that Luke is hiding something." Flora told them.

"Who's Luke?" They all asked.

"I thought you guys knew him because he was wearing a Red Fountain suit."Flora told them.

"Nope I don't any Luke." Brandon told her.

"Huh? Girls we need to go to the mall." Flora told them.

"Why?" Bloom asked her.

"I want to go investigate the place where Helia started punching me. So wheel me to the mall." Flora told them.

"Ok can the guys come?" Musa asked her.

"Sure. If they want to." She told them. Everyone went to the mall where Helia started fighting her.

"Wow Flora I'm surprised that Helia drew all that blood from you." Tenca said as she pointed to the blood spots.

"Yeah. He really drew a lot. Over there is where he threw me against wall." Flora pointed to the spot on the wall where there was some blood.

"Hmmmm….. hey look over there. Their's someone's driver's license." Bloom said as she picked it up. "It's a kid named Luke Ronald." Bloom told everyone.

"Wait let me see it." Flora said. "That's the creepy guy who keeps following me. Wait there's blood on it. Timmy analyze it."

"Ok but I need a sample of your blood and it might take a while." Timmy told her.

"Well take a sample of my blood then." Flora told him. Timmy stuck needle in her leg and took a blood sample.

Back at the boy's room

"Well let's see now." Timmy said as he analyzed the blood. "Yep on the driver's linsecne it's Flora's blood so this guy must've been watching Helia punch her."

"Ok so now we know that this Luke guy was watching Helia probably. We should go asked Saladin what we should do." Sky told them.

Saladin's Office.

Knock knock

"Come in boys." Saladin said.

"Hey Saladin we ne- YOU!" They all said.

"Guys this is Luke he's going to transfer here." Saladin told the boys.

"Hello I'm Luke."

"You had something to do with Helia and Flora's date I can feel it." Riven told him.

"I don't even know what you're talking about." Luke said with a smirk.

"Boys please leave I have to talk to Luke alone." Saladin told the boys.

"Fine." They all said a little angry.

"So Luke were you from?" Saladin asked Luke.

"I'm from the planet Hexix and I'm also a wizard so you can have this!" Luke said as he shot a force at Saladin. "Perfect I have you under my control now. Here's what I want you to do.

At Red Fountain

Saladin was calling Fargonda to come over to the Red Fountain and she did that.

"Saladin you wanted to talk to me?" Faragonda asked. As she asked him that Luke closed the behind her.

"You're that kid who followed Helia and Flora on their date." Fargonda pointed out.

"Yes. Yes I am and now I'm giving you this!" Luke shot at force at her and she was now under control.

"Ok now you're going to tell me where your fuse box is." Luke told Fargonda.

At Alphea at 10:00pm

"Guys we really should go to bed." Musa told them.

"Ye-"The girls said as the lights went out.

"HEY! Why did the lights turn off?" Stella screamed.

"I don't know!" Tenca screamed.

"Well someone find a flashlight or something." Bloom told them.

"Why did the lights even go off? Their powered by magic? AHHH!…" Flora screamed. Then went silent.

"Who cares just find some light." Musa told them.

"Why can't Stella just make some light? She's the fairy of the moon and sun." Bloom asked her.

"I can't the moon or sun isn't out. Why can't you you're the fairy of the dragon fire." Stella asked her.

"Do you want the place to go up in flames?" Bloom asked her.

"No. Ahh!" Stella said.

"What happened?" Musa asked.

"I think I tripped over the couch. Oh but I found a flashlight." Stella said. She pointed the flash light at everyone she saw everyone but Flora. "Umm guys where's Flora? Her wheelchair is her but she isn't." Stella said.


	7. Chapter 7 Kidnapped

Chapter 7

Kidnapped

"Where is she?" Bloom asked Stella.

"I don't know! I just found the flashlight." Stella told Bloom.

"Guys we have to find her." Musa told them.

Secret Hideout

"Uhhhhh….. Where am I? Why am I chained up?" Flora questioned.

"You're in my secret hideout beautiful. And you're chained up so you don't run away." Luke told her as he came out of the shadows.

"YOU! Why you kidnap me?" Flora asked him.

"Because I want you for myself." Luke told her.

"WHY?" Flora questioned.

"I'm mad at Helia. I'll explain now. You see Helia and I live on the same planet Hexix. We both went to the same school. When we got into middle school we both started dating. He always got the pretty girls. I was just the kid with short blonde hair and not muscular. Helia always took my girlfriends. When he left I followed him so I could get my revenge. Now that I'm a wizard I can take control over people and that why the lights were the lights went off. I took control over Fargonda and told her to tell me where the fuse box was. Then I turned it off and I kidnapped you while your friends couldn't see." Luke explained to her. "Oh and while I'm explaining things I guess that I should tell you that Helia was telling the truth. He was being controlled by me. I wanted you to hate him so you would go out with me. Here is the video I recorded of me telling him everything I told him and of course beating you up" Luke said and showed her the video.

"You your evil. I'd never go out with you." Flora said as tears started to form in her eyes.

"Ahhh Flora you're never getting out of here so instead you're going to do this." Luke started kissing her and Flora was trying to resist but couldn't move because of casts on her arms and leg.

"Get off me!" She yelled as she kicked his ankle with her only working leg.

"Awww!" Luke screamed.

Flora then said a spell and she got teleported somewhere but where.

"Hello?" Flora screamed into the unfamiliar surroundings. She couldn't see because it was too dark and nobody answered. She then said a spell to get nature to help her but still no luck finding anyone. Then the tree got struck by something or someone and the tree dropped Flora.

"Ahhh!" Flora said as she landed on her back.

"Who are you?" The person asked.

"I'm Flora I come in peace. Where am I?" Flora said.

"You're on planet Hexix. I'm Jessie." Jessie had really tan skin and she had long chocolate brown hair.

"Hey Jessie." She told Jessie. "I've heard about planet Hexix before today but where." Flora told her.

"Well maybe you've heard that we're the best planet in the galaxy for healing people and good wizards." Jessie told her.

"Maybe but it seems like someone told me that but I can't remember." She told Jessie. "Can we go inside and talk then?"

"Yeah let me get my mom to help me carry you inside." Jessie left to get her mom and they came back with a stretcher.

"Hi I'm Maci Jessie's mom now let's get you inside and I can examine you I'm a doctor." Maci was tall and had she had long dark blue hair in a ponytail. Jessie and her mom then carried Flora inside and Maci examined her.

"Flora you're fine your back is bruised up a bit but I'll help you with that tomorrow. Maci told her. "Flora now tell me that happened to you." Maci asked.

"Well I was kidnapped and I was in his secret hideout and he told me this whole story about why he wanted me for himself and then he showed me a video of when he took over my boyfriend. Then I said a spell and I ended up here." Flora explained to her.

"Who was this person?" Maci asked her.

"Luke. He said he lived on this planet." Flora told her.

"Wait let me get something." Maci said. She then came back with a wanted poster. "Is this him?"

"Yeah. But he's a criminal?" Flora asked confused.

"Yes. He may be young but he's evil. He's one of the planet's worst criminals on this planet. Ever since he became a wizard he's caused havoc on this planet. Wizards on this planet are meant to good not bad but he chose the dark side. My one son used to be friends with him but ever since they started dating it went downhill." Maci told her, Then Jessie came in.

"Mom can I talk to Flora alone?" Jessie asked her.

"Sure. But don't stay up too late it's already 11:30pm. I'll be in bed if you need me." Jessie's mom said and left.

"So Jessie what you want to talk to me about?" Flora asked her.

"I wanted to ask you what happened to you before you got to my house." Jessie told her.

"Well I was looking for life and I was using the trees to help me since I'm broken up." Flora told her.

"How did you get like that?" Get hit by a car?" Jessie asked her.

"Ummm….. I don't want to talk about it but I got like this by a friend kind a." Flora told her.

"Ok I understand. Let's get to bed. I'll take you to the guest bedroom and my mom will probably fix you in the morning." Jessie told her. Flora got in a wheelchair and Jessie rolled her to her room and went to bed.

READ THIS! Guy's I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while but it's because of school. I can only update on the weekends or when I don't have any homework. So I'll try my best to get at least 2 chapters up a week. So continue to read my story and PLEASE REVIEW!


	8. Chapter 8 Plans

Chapter 8

Plans

Ay Luke's Hideout

"Flora you're going to pay for this. But for now you teachers are no use so I'll release them from their spell and they won't remember me taking over them." Luke said.

Meanwhile at Alphea the same night Flora's disappearance.

"Girls let's just go to Fargonda's office and we can find her quicker" Tecna told everyone.

"Ok." Everyone said.

They walked to Fargonda's office but the lights were still out so it took them a while.

Knock knock

"Come in girls." Fargonda said.

"Fargonda we lost Flora." Musa told her.

"By lost what do you mean?" She asked them.

"Her wheelchair is in our room but she isn't. I mean she can't just walk out with her broken bones." Stella told Fargonda.

"Well after I turn these lights on we'll look for her. Let's go outside and see what's wrong with the fuse box." Fargonda told them. They walked outside and saw that the power lever was turned to off. Fargonda turned it to on and the light went back on.

"Girls whoever did this will be in trouble. But for now we have to find Flora." Fargonda told them.

"Magic Winx!" Bloom yelled and they all transformed.

The girls started searching the whole school but couldn't find her. The girls went back to Fargonda and told her they couldn't find her.

"Girls step back I'm going to use a spell to see who did this." Fargonda told them. They stepped back and Fargonda saw a young blonde haired boy switching the lever.

"What you see?" Bloom asked her.

"I saw a blonde boy switch the lever to off." Fargonda told them.

"Hmmmm that doesn't help much." Stella said.

"Girls we'll continue our search for Flora in the morning , For now let's get some sleep." Fargonda told them.

"Ok." They moaned.

The next day on Hexix

Flora just woke up and Jessie came up to check up on her.

"Feeling better?" She asked.

"She'll say a spell and poof. Your good as new." Jessie told her.

"Well why don't you just heal me?" Flora asked her.

"Because I'm only 14 and I'm not allowed to study medicine until 15. When I'm 15 I'm going to get my mom to teach me everything she knows." Jessie told her.

"Oh and your mom told me that she has a son. So where is your brother?" Flora asked her.

"Oh I have two brothers. The older one is studying to be a doctor at college like my mom and my other brother I have no clue where he is but I heard that he went somewhere our uncle suggested. I have a 16 year old sister too but she's at school now." Jessie told her.

"Oh. What about your dad?" Flora asked.

"Oh well my dad he's a good wizard he's usually at school with his students. He isn't home everyday but he comes home at least a couple times a week." Jessie told her.

"Oh. So should we go to your mom's office now?" Flora asked her.

"Yeah." Jessie told her as she wheeled her to her mom's office.

At Alphea

The girls search all morning but still couldn't figure out what happened to Flora. They asked Fargonda why she couldn't just say a spell to figure out what happened to her but she said she see's exactly what happened and since it it was pitch black it wouldn't do any good. Instead Fargonda told them they were going to have a dance night at Alphea.

"Girls I realy want to have this dance party. I want to have this because if we make a fake Flora on the dance floor this boy may think she escaped his prison. I think this boy kidnapped Flora." Fargonda explained.

"Ok I get it. We want to catch this boy and take him to a prison so he never does this to anyone else." Bloom said.

"Yes. I hope that the real Flora is ok." Fargonda told them. "Ok I want Musa and Helia to sing this and I hope this is enough time for this kid to come out." Fargonda told them.

"Why Helia?"Musa asked.

"None of the other boys wanted to do it but Helia stepped up to do it." Fargonda told them. "So learn the lyrics and we'll get you other girls to play the drums and gutairs."

"Ok when is this dance?" Musa asked her.

"I have three days." Fargonda told them.

"Ok so we'll have to get Helia to come over. Even though I don't want to but if it's to save Flora I guess I will." Musa said.

"Good now call Helia and start rehearing." Fargonda told them.

Meanwhile at Hexix

Jessie wheeled Flora to her mom's office so she could heral her.

"Hey mom." Jessie told her.

"Hey Jessie. Hey Flora. You ready for me to heal your bones?" Maci asked.

"I guess but my doctor told my one friend who has healing powers couldn't heal my bones because she could make it worse." Flora told her.

"Well what hospital and where?" Jessie's mom asked.

"In the Magic Dimmesion and at Magix Hospital." Flora told her.

"Oh the magic dimmesion. Their doctors aren't talented to do or know this kind of magic. I can fix you right up your bones, back, nose, eye, and lip." Maci told her.

"Ok I'm ready." Flora told her.

"Ok." Jessie's mom said a spell and in an instance Flora felt much better. "Ok let's get your casts off." Maci took her casts off and Flora got up walked around and lifted up some things.

"So?" Maci and Jessie asked.

"I feel great." Flora told them.

"Good." Maci told her.

"So you must feel much better. I've been where you were with broken bones. My mom is the best when it comes to healing." Jessie told her.

"Yeah your mom is awesome. But I really should leave. How do I get back to Alphea?" Flora asked them.

"Oh that's easy. We have a spell book to tell you how to get to certain places. And can't you just zap up a portal and go back their?" Jessie told her.

"Well I could zap up a portal but I don't know where Alphea is from here." Flora told them.

"Oh well then we'll have to find a spell in our book to get you there so why don't you just rest until we find a spell." Maci told her.

"Ok." Flora said and she left the room.

At Alphea

"Ok so we're singing this song?" Helia asked Musa.

"Yeah I still don't forgive you for what did to Flora. I'm only doing this so that we can find Flora. When we do find Flora I bet she won't forgive you." Musa told him.

"Fine. I want to find Flora too. Even if she doesn't forgive me at least I'll know she's safe." Helia told her.

Bloom and Tecna were playing the guitars, Stella was playing drums, and Musa and Helia were singing. They started to rehearse and they sounded great but they still had to rehearse. Now they just had to make a duplicate of Flora and the dance was going to be the best plan to get Flora back.

Back on Hexix three days later

"FLORA! We finally found a spell for you to get back to Alphea. Now this spell should get you to Magix but not Alphea." Jessie told her.

"Oh that's ok. I need to refresh on what Magix looks like anyway." Flora told her. Then Maci walked in.

"Hey Flora since you'll probably be leaving soon I got you a backpack with some stuff. It has some maps in case you ever get stuck here again. Some food if you get hungry and a couple spell books that you can study from if you want to." Maci told her as she gave Flora the backpack.

"Thanks Maci." Flora told her.

"You're welcome." Maci told her.

"I hope you can visit us again soon." Jessie told her.

"I'll come and visit you maybe when school is over." Flora told her.

"Yeah that would be great. Can I have you cell number?" Jessie asked.

"Sure." The two girls exchanged numbers and Flora was then reafy to leave.

"Bye!" Flora told them as she said the spell.

"Bye!" Maci and Jessie said.

Flora was then back at Magix and she headed off to Alphea.

Guy's I'm making up for lost time this weekend so I'll try to get 2 more chapters up. SO PLEASE REVIEW AND COMMENT!


	9. Chapter 9 Dance Party and Explaining

Chapter 9

Dance Party and Explaining

It was the night of the dance and the Red Fountain students were coming over to watch and to dance with their special someone.

"All right boys and girls we're going to start out with Musa playing the dj so get on the dance floor." Fargonda told them. The guys and the girls were talking about the plan.

"Ok so don't tell anyone the plan." Stella told them.

"Ok I hope this works." Brandon told her.

"Ok girls let's make the fake Flora now" Bloom told them. They combined their powers and they made a fake Flora not exactly life like but close enough.

Luke's Hideout

"I need to find Flora now. I bet she went back to stupid Alphea." Luke said. He then said a spell that showed Flora at Alphea near the exit. "Perfect now I just need to go to Alphea and I can have Flora back." He then said another spell and he was at the lake.

"Alphea." Flora said then heard a familiar voice.

"All right girls and boys we're going to sing a song of our own in a couple minutes so get that special someone." Musa said. Flora then realized that they were having a dance party and she decided to make a surprise entrance.

Headmaster and Headmistress

"That's the plan if it works do that." Fargonda told him.

"Ok I hope we can catch this kid." Saladin said.

Dance Floor

"All right students a special friend and I are going to sing just a kiss for you students so get ready." Musa told them.

Flora then decided that would be the perfect entrance since she knew that song. Just before Musa and her special friend started to sing Flora teleported to back stage. She then said another spell to switch places with Musa. Then the lights turned off Musa realized she wasn't on stage and looked to see Flora on stage the real Flora so she just let it slide. Then the music started and Flora knew the lyrics by heart. No one knew that she was on stage since it was pitch black.

Just a Kiss by Lady Antebellum

Flora: Lying here with you so close to me

It's hard to fight these feeling when it's so hard to breathe

Caught up in this moment

Caught up in you smile

The Winx and their boyfriends realized it wasn't Musa but they didn't know who it was until the spotlight turned on and put on her. They were all wondering how Flora was there and how she was standing but they just continued.

Boy: I've never opened up to anyone

So hard to hold back when I'm holding you in my arms

Flora thought that the guy she was singing with had such an amazing voice and then the spotlight was on him and she then realized it was Helia surprised she just continue.

Both: But we don't need to rush this

Let's just take it slow

Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight

Just a touch of fire burnin' so bright

No I don't wanna mess this thing up

No I don't wanna push to far

Just a shot in the dark that might

Be the one I've been waitin' for my whole life

So baby I'm alright.

With just a kiss tonight

Flora: I know if we give this a little time it'll only bring us closer to the lose we wanna find

It's never felt so real

Helia: No it's never felt

Both: So right

Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight

Just a touch of the fire burnin' so bright

No I don't wanna this thing up

I don't wanna push too far

That you might be the one I've been

Waiting for my whole life

So baby I'm alright

Just a kiss goodnight

No I don't wanna say goodnight

Helia: I know it's time to leave

Both: But you'll be in my dreams

Helia: Tonight

Flora: Tonight

Both: Tonight

Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight

Just a touch of the fire burnin' so so bright

No I don't wanna this thing up

Just a shot in the dark that you might

Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life

Helia: So baby I'm alright

Both: Ohhhh Oh Ohhhhh

Flora: let's do this right

Both: With a kiss goodnight

Flora: With a kiss goodnight

Helia: With a kiss goodnight

With that the lights turned off and Flora and Helia kissed for the first time in weeks. And they then went back stage but couldn't find anyone but could hear someone.

"HA Helia you're not worthy of being Flora's boyfriend I am!" Luke screamed and was about to run up to Flora and kidnap her again but the rest of the winx and headmaster and headmistress came out and combined their powers and captured Luke in an anti-magic spell.

"Nooooo!" Luke yelled.

"Yes we're returning you back to Hexix and you'll be locked up for good." Fargonda said.

"You'll pay Flora and Helia. I'll get out somehow." Luke said and then was dragged off by guards.

After that all the Winx and the specialists were crowding around Flora asking her so many questions until Fargonda came up to her.

"Guys give Flora some room." Fargonda told them. The kids then gave Flora some room and Fargonda talked to Flora. "Flora come here." She told her.

"Ok."

"Ok open up your mind so I can explore it and explain it to the others." Fargonda said and touch her forehead and saw everything that happened to Flora.

"Ahhh I was right." Fargonda said. "Musa go play some music and then come to the quad and then all explain what Flora told me."

"Ok." Musa said and went back on stage and played some music on the stereo and then went to the quad where everyone else was.

"Ok all you guys and girls are here now so I'll explain what Flora's mind explained to me. Then Flora will tell me is I missed something. Ok so here mind started out in a hideout and Luke or the blonde haired guy was explaining to her everything to her everything and then he kissed her. Flora then kicked him in his ankle and spell and got on Hexix. She met a girl named Jessie and her mom Maci. Maci was kind enough to heal Flora right up and that's how she's walking. Now Flora is back with us. Is that basically it Flora?" Fargonda explained.

"Yes."

"Well wait did you forgive me then?" Helia asked her.

"Yes Luke showed me a video of everything he did to you and everyone else. Probably not his best move but I'm glad he showed it to me." Flora told him.

"I'm glad too." Helia told her.

"Ummm guys why is there a fake me on the dance floor?" Flora asked.

"We had this dance so that Luke would think that you escaped his prison and you ended up here anyway and we caught Luke so our plan worked." Stella told her. "Girls let's get rid of the fake Flora."

"Ok they all said. With that the fake Flora was gone and everyone except Flora and Helia went on the dance floor. They went to the lake and talked about what's happened in the last few weeks.

"So much had happened in the last few weeks. We haven't even been dating that much and so much has happened." Flora told him.

"Yeah you're right I just hope that Luke never comes back and haunts us." Helia told her.

"Yeah I hope he doesn't back either. I hope we can get to know each other way better this summer without any problems." She said.

"Yeah I hope so too. You wanna met my family this summer?" Helia asked.

"Sure and you can meet my family too. Where do you live anyway I forgot?" Flora said.

"Hexix." Helia told her.

"Oh. That's where I was stuck for a couple days hiding from Luke. Luckily I met Jessie and her mom or else I would've never been able to get off that planet." Flora told him.

"Oh yeah Jessie is nice." Helia told her.

"You know her?" Flora asked him.

"You could say that but let's go to bed now. We can catch up tomorrow." Helia told her.

"Ok I'll see you tomorrow." Flora said as she headed to her room.

"Bye." Helia yelled to her.

Please Review! I'll update later tonight at around 11:00 so you can read the next chapter in the morning.


	10. Chapter 10 Catching Up

Chapter 10

Catching up

It was the next morning and the girls had the day off and the guys were coming over later. Flora was the only one up. Even though she didn't have school she could decided to get up early and go on a walk through the forest.

"Ah such a nice day. It's been like weeks since I've walked through this forest. I wonder what Helia's family is like. I hope they're nice. I hope that my parents will be nice to him too." Then Flora heard someone.

"You will be mine maybe not now but you will be soon or else I will crush you?" The voice told her. Flora couldn't figure out who it was but she just thought she was imaging things. She decided to go back to Alphea and see what the girls were planning on doing until the guys came over.

"So Stell what are we doing today?" Tecna asked Stella.

"Uhhh I don't know you think of something?" Stella told her.

"But you're the only one of us who has a plan usually for when we're off school." Bloom told her.

"I ran out of ideas. School is over in a week and we did everything I had planned for our sophomore year." Stella told them. Then Flora came in and asked Stella what they were doing.

"I DON'T know! You guys think of something. I not the idea maker here!" Stella screamed.

"Fine. We could umm…." Flora started.

For the next half hour they sat in the living. Until Flora spoke out.

"Ok let's do something it seems like we've been here for ours when it's been only like 30 minutes. Let's just go to the mall." Flora told them.

"Ok but there aren't any sales."

"Stella we're just going to wonder around the mall for like the next 3 hours until the guys come." Flora told her.

"Ok I guess it's better than just sitting here." Stella thought.

Hexix

Luke was in the restricted prison for the worst criminals. It was pretty much impossible to escape but they underestimated Luke. He made a deal with three guards who were disguised when they were really three witched. The next week they'd break him out and he'd take them under his wing and teach them everything he knew.

At Alphea 3 hours later

The girls were done wondering around the mall and were on their way back to their dorm.

"Yay time for things to get more exciting!" Stella screamed.

"Yeah I get to be with Helia now. It's been like 2 weeks since we actually hung out." Flora said with a smile.

"Yeah you and Helia need to communicate way more." Stella told her.

"STELLA! We've barely done anything as a couple since Luke interfered with our 2nd date." Flora yelled at her.

"Ok ok jez I was just making a point." Stella told her.

"I'm soooo excited to see Sky. Last time he was on a date with me he asked me to go his home planet and stay with him most of the summer." Bloom said.

"Lucky you. Riven hasn't even asked me what I had planned this summer." Musa said in a mad voice.

"Well maybe he'll ask you today. Timmy asked me to help him with a project he was going to do this summer." Tecna said.

"I don't know." Musa said. "What are you doing this summer Stella?" Musa asked.

"I'll be in my castle ruling the kingdom with my dad I guess. I hope I can see Brandon this summer. What are you doing Flora? With Helia." Stella asked her.

"Helia and I are going to meet each other's parents." Flora told them.

"Ooooo. I wonder what his parents are like?" Stella asked her.

"I don't know." Flora told her. With that they were back at their dorm waiting for the guys to show up any minute. Then the guys showed up.

"Hey girls." Sky said as he came in.

"Sky!" Bloom yelled as she went to hug him.

"Hey Bloom." Sky said.

"Hey gals." The rest of the guys said and greeted their girlfriends.

"Riven so what you have planned this summer?" Musa asked him.

"I don't know." Riven told her.

"Fine." Musa said with attitude.

Hey Tecna." Timmy greeted her.

"Hey Timmy so when are we going to work on this project?" Tecna asked.

"Probably after school is out." Timmy told her.

"Ok."

"Hey my little sunshine." Brandon said as Stella ran up to him.

"Brandon!" Stella almost knock him over. "Are we going to see each other this summer?" Stella asked him.

"I hope we can." Brandon told her before he kissed her.

"Hey Flora. I just got a call from my dad and he said that we can visit my family after school is out." Helia told her.

"That's great then after I meet your parents you can meet my parents." Flora told him.

"Yeah let's go to your room and catch up." Helia told her as she walked her to her room.

"So what's the planet look like?" Flora asked him as she sat on her bed.

"Don't you know I thought when you were on Hexix you would've explored it." Helia told her.

"Nah I couldn't go outside I just stayed in Jessie's house so Luke couldn't find me." Flora told him.

"Oh well it's a wonderful place it has lots of forests, flowers, animals, and wonderful scenery. It's probably not exactly like Linphea but it has lots of planets since the wizards and doctors use them for spells." Helia told her.

"Oh yeah come to think of that. How come you're not a wizard or doctor?" Flora asked him.

"Oh well my dad's brother my Uncle Saladin wanted either my brother or me to become a hero and he chose me."

"Oh." Flora said. "Wanna watch a movie?"

"Sure." Helia said.

"Okay let's see. Oh let's watch 17 Again." Flora said as she out the movie on.

They watched the movie for the next two hours but Flora ended up falling asleep on Helia and Helia ended up falling asleep too. When it was near dinner time the girls and boys decided to go to Magix and have dinner but someone was missing.

"Hey guys where's Flora and Helia?" Musa asked.

"I don't know I'm going to check her room." She then walked in and saw Flora and Helia asleep on her bed and she decided to take a picture before she woke them up.

"Guys." Stella said as she started to shake them.

"Huh?" Flora woke up to see Stella there. "Oh I must've feel asleep oh and on Helia." Flora said and started to blush. Flora then started to shake Helia.

"Huh?" Oh Flora you're awake. I guess fell asleep too." Helia said.

"Yeah we both fell asleep during the movie and Stell why did you wake us up anyways?" Flora asked.

"It's dinner time it's 6:00pm let's go to Magix." Stella told her.

"Holy crap we've been asleep for like the last 4 hours." Flora said.

"Yes now let's go get some grub I'm starving." Stella told them.

"Ok." Flora and Helia got up and met up with the others.

"Stella what took so long?" Tenca asked.

"Flora and Helia were sleeping together." Stella told them.

"NO WE WEREN'T! I fell asleep on top of Helia and our clothes were on!" Flora screamed at her.

"Jez I was just joking. But I got a picture!" Stella said. Stella then showed them the picture and Flora was trying to take her phone but couldn't.

"Stella I'll kill you!" Flora yelled as they ran around the room.

"What it's cute and you two are dating so what's the difference?" Stella yelled.

"I don't want anyone to know that I was sleeping on top of Helia so give me the phone and we can call it even." Flora yelled at her but Stella just stuck her tongue out at her. The rest of the girls were just watching the two running around. Until Fargonda came into the room since the door was open.

"What's going on? Stopus the timeus on the two fairies running around." Fargonda said and the time around the two stopped. They could talk but not move.

"Hey! Why'd you do that?" Stella asked.

"You two are acting like 5 year olds." Fargonda told them.

"Well she took a picture of Helia and me sleeping….. together. By that I mean if fell asleep on top of him by mistake and Stella took a picture without my permission!" Flora yelled.

"Well Stella I figure there is one punishment for you and that would be no phone until school is over." Fargonda told her as she took her phone.

"Awwww!" Stella said out loud.

"Stella it's one week without your phone I'll give it back to you before you leave for home." Fargonda explained and then said "Startus the timeus around the two fairies stuck in time." She said and then left.

"Phewwww! Nobody is going to see that picture at least." Flora said in relief.

"Yeah that's good for you but now I don't get to have my phone my phone for a week thanks to you." Stella complained.

"Het it's not my fault you took the picture if you never took it then you'd probably still have your phone." Flora pointed out.

"Guy's quit complaining lets go and get something to eat." Musa said.

"Fine." They all then went to a restaurant in the Magix and ate. When they got back to Alphea the guys and the girls were saying their goodbyes. Helia took Flora away from the group to talk to her.

"Flora why was that picture so important for no one else to see?" Helia asked her. "I mean it's not like we did it. We just feel asleep on each other."

"I just don't want people to think I'm like a pervert and I'll eventually get what I want. I'm not like that when I do do it with whoever I'll do it when I'm older not when I'm 17. Flora told him.

"Flora you're not a pervert what we did was just a freak accident but it was nice don't you think?" Helia asked her.

"Yeah I guess so." Flora told him. "Let's get back to the others now."

Before Flora could leave Helia kissed her and she kissed him back in the moonlight on them and when they parted they went back to the others.

"See ya guys later!" They all yelled.

"See ya Thursday!" The guys jumped on their levabikes and flew back to Red Fountain. The girls went back in their room and they were all staring at Flora.

"Now see what you did Stella. Everyone thinks we did it." Flora complained.

"Well you did." Stella told her.

"No we didn't we just fell asleep by mistake and it wasn't like our clothes were on the ground." Flora told them.

"She does have a point." Tecna said. "Wait a second your computer on your desk I put a webcam in it. Let's see what actually happened."  
>"And there's a webcam in my computer why?" Flora asked her.<p>

"Because the computer you had was like 200 years old so I updated it." Tecna said. "Ok let's see here it is." Tecna put up the security camera's video and they saw they feel asleep on each other by mistake.

"See I told you we didn't do it!" Flora screamed out.

"Ok you two didn't do it but two still slept together." Stella said.

"STELLA SHUT UP!" They all yelled before another fight was brought out.

"Ok everyone out except for Bloom and me." Flora screamed.

"Ok." They all left and everyone went to bed.

This is probably the last chapter for the week so don't except any new chapters until like Friday. If I can fit 1 more chapter in this weekend I'll put it up. I'm still sorry that I can't update during the week too much because of school. **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11 Last Day of School

Chapter 11

Last Day of School

The girls and the guys had a couple classes the last day of school but after lunch there were no more classes so the guys and the girls decided to hang out before they went their separate ways for the summer. So they went to the park.

"Next year is going to be sooo much harder than this year!" Stella complained.

"Stella quit complaining. The guys probably have a harder school year than us." Bloom told her.

"Fine I'll quit complaining about that but I'll complain about not having my phone for the last week." Stella.

"Stella that was your fault! Not mine I told you that if you never took that picture you'd still have your phone!" Flora yelled at her.

"Ok Stella calm down before you make a scene." Brandon told her.

"Girls let's just go our separate ways and we meet up for dinner." Sky said.

"Ok." They all went their separate ways.

Sky and Bloom

"So Sky what's your family like?" Bloom asked.

"Their nice and I hope they enjoy you being there with us for most of the summer." Sky told her.

"But I don't know any of the manners for royalty I may be the princess of Sparks but I never learned any manners." Bloom said concerned.

"Well you can learn from my sister." Sky told her.

"Ok." Bloom said.

Brandon and Stella

"Brandon when can I see you this summer?" Stella asked.

"I hope I can make arrangements with Sky's parents to come and see you a couple times." Brandon told her.

"I hope they let you leave a couple times." Stella said before she kissed him.

Musa and Riven

"So what do you have planned for the summer?" Musa asked Riven again.

"I don't know. Maybe see you a couple times." Riven told her.

"I hope you can see me." Musa said as she hugged him.

Timmy and Tecna

"So what is this project of yours?" Tecna asked Timmy.

"We're going to make a phone that can do everything a computer can do and it doesn't need a data plan." Timmy told her.

"Cool." Tecna said.

Helia and Flora

"So am I going to get to meet your parents tomorrow?" Flora asked him.

"Uhh maybe. My parents just moved and my family has to organize the house and plus my dad may be at work. So I know you probably will meet my brother and my two sisters at least." Helia told her.

"Oh well we can help your family with the house so I can get to know them better." Flora told him.

"Ok." Then Helia's phone rang. "Oh I have to take this I'll go in the other room."

Helia left and Flora had her ear against the door so she could her him but she could only make out some words. "…..mom…..but…wait….there was a girl…. lost…..in the….and…she had…..that's my ...I'm bringing...That was all she could her and then she ran back to her bed before Helia cam back.

"So who was that?" Flora asked.

"Oh my mom."Helia told her. "She was just telling me that they are excited to see you. We should go meet the others now.

They all meet up later for dinner and ate and the boys then took the girls back to Alphea and said their goodbyes and left.

Ok I know this chapter is a bit stupid but I wanted to put in another chapter before summer vaction started. SO review this and I may be able to fit another one in I forgot I had tomorrow off. SO please REVIEW!


	12. Chapter 12 Summer Vacation

Chapter 12

Summer Vacation

It was the first day of summer vacation and the girls were packing up their stuff and talking.

"I can't believe we're going to be juniors next year!" Bloom said.

"Yeah I know right. Next year will be so different." Flora said.

"Yeah I'm done packing now. Ready to go to the living room?" Bloom asked.

"Yep let's wait for everyone else to come out of their room."

Almost 2 hours later

"STELLA!" They all yelled.

"What?" Stella yelled.

"You don't need to pack up everything. We'll be back next year just take the essentials!" Tecna yelled to her room.

"I am! I'm packing my clothes up now!" Stella yelled.

"TWO HOURS! To pack up your clothes! It takes us 10 minutes! Use your magic put them in your suit case already!" Musa yelled.

"I can't decide which clothes to take to my mom's and which ones to take to my dad's!" Stella yelled.

"Stella get out of the way!" Bloom yelled as she went to her room. "Ok let's see this half in your mom's and this half in your dad's. Their it took me 1 minute to pack your clothes! Now let's go before the boys think we ditched them and you can have your phone back." Bloom screamed.

"Ok. Fine we can go now." Stella said as she went to the living room.

"Finally we can go." Tecna said.

The girls took their stuff and went to meet the boys outside.

"Girls what took so long!" Riven yelled.

"Stella can answered that." Flora told them.

"I was organizing my clothes." Stella told them.

"Whatever guys let's go home now." Sky said.

"WAIT!" Stella yelled.

"What?" They all yelled.

"I need my phone." Stella said.

"Oh boy. Just call Fargonda then." Brandon told her.

"I'm already here." Fargonda said. "Now Stella here is your phone."

"YAY! My phone!" Stella yelled jumping up and down.

"Guys let's go." Riven yelled getting impatient.

"Ok." They all said.

The first to go were Sky, Brandon, and Bloom and Stella said her goodbyes to Brandon and Bloom zapped up a portal and left. Then Stella left to back to her kingdom. Musa and Riven were next. Riven decided to go to Musa's planet for the summer. Timmy and Tecna went to Tecna's planet to work on their project. Flora and Helia went last and Flora had no idea what spell to say to get them to Hexix.

"Hmmmm. I know." Flora said.

"So how are we getting to Hexix? Are you going to zap a portal up or are we going to the transport station?" Helia said.

"No I'm going to zap a portal up. Jessie's mom gave me these books and there has to be a spell on how to get to Hexix." Flora told him.

"Oh give me the book I can probably find it quick. Hmmm here it is." Helia said.

"Ok. Take us to the realm of Hexix and take us to Helia's house." Flora said and they were on Hexix.

"So this is your house?" Flora asked him.

"Yep this is our new house." Helia told her. "Ok Flora close your eyes."

"Why?" Flora asked.

"I have a surprise for you inside." He told her.

"Ok."

Helia walked Flora to his house and he saw his mom with his sister. Helia whispered to his mom and they were ready.

"Ok Flora you can open your eyes." He told her.

"Whoa this house is- Jessie! Maci!" Flora yelled. "What are you doing here?"

"We live here." Jessie said and hugged Flora.

"Wait a sec then that means." Flora started.

"Yep you're finally catching on. Maci is my mom and Jessie is my sister." Helia told her.

"So I can see that you're my son's girlfriend he keeps talking about." Maci said.

"Keeps talking about?" Flora started to blush.

"Yeah my mom wants to know every detail with my girlfriends." Helia told her.

"So I can see that you're enjoying walking again." Maci told her.

"Yeah if you didn't heal me I probably would still have those casts on." Flora told her.

"Yep I'm happy to see that you're happy about that. How did you get here so fast?" Maci asked.

"Oh Helia found a spell in one of the books you gave me." Flora said.

"Ahh. So those books did come in handy." Maci said.

"Yep so where's the rest of the family?" Flora asked.

"Oh my brother and sister should be here soon and our dad should be here by tonight. Oh and we have a butler too but he's not in our family." Jessie told her.

"Ah. Well let's go into the living room and catch up." Flora suggested.

Hexix Prison

"Icy." Luke whispered.

"Yes?" Icy asked.

"When are you breaking me out to get my revenge?" Luke said.

"Soon and you have to us under your wing and let us help in your revenge." Icy said.

"I know. When we get out of here we're going to make a plan." Luke told her.

"Ok." Icy said.

Helia's House

"This place is like a mansion!" Flora screamed.

"Yeah it's because were rich. My mom's a doctor and my dad's wizard." Helia told her.

"So shouldn't you be catching up with Jessie? She told me that you two haven't seen each other for like 2 years." Flora told him.

"Yeah I'm going to hang out with Jessie after I showed you around the house." Helia told her.

"I don't understand how you can and Jessie be siblings? You two barely look alike except for your eye color. That's the only similarity I can see in you two." Flora said.

"Oh well my other sister Kora and I look more alike than Jessie and I. Kora and I take more after my mom. And my other brother Micheal and her look more alike. And they take over more after our dad." Helia explained.

"Oh. That's a bit confusing but whatever." Flora said.

"Ok here is your room mine is right next to it. You can go rest and I'll be in the living room talking to Jessie." Helia told her. "Oh and later Micheal and Kora will probably be here so you can meet them then."

"Ok I'll see you later." Flora said and gave him a quick kiss on the check and went in her room.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Problems

Hexix Prison

"Luke we're breaking you out now." Icy told him.

"Good now go get Darcy and Stormy and I'll take you under my wing." Luke told her.

"Ok." Icy left and came back with Darcy and Stormy. "Ok let's do this girls." Icy said. They then said a spell and Luke was out of his cell and outside.

"Freedom. Girls let's go we're going to pay a visit to Flora and her dumb boyfriend." Luke told them.

"Fine but I want to knock out that stupid pixie." Darcy said.

"No. I'll explain the plan on the way." Luke told them. He then said a spell and they were in Helia's house hiding until it was time.

Helia's House

Flora was in her room waiting for dinner time and decided to explore the rest of the house.

"This house is beautiful." Flora said.

"FLORA! Michael and Kora are here. Come down here and meet them." Jessie yelled to her. Flora then headed to the living room and she saw the other two kids.

"Flora this is Michael and this is Kora." Jessie told her.

"Hey I'm Michael." Michael was wearing a green football jersey and sport shorts and had short brown hair.

"Hey I'm Kora." Kora had really long hair like Helia's but hers was brown but she did look like her mom. She was wearing a blue softball shirt and black shorts.

"Hey I'm Flora it's nice to meet you." Flora was about to shake their hands but everyone heard someone's voice.

"Awwwwww such a nice reunion but we're gonna have to break it up." Luke said.

"LUKE! Everyone yelled.

"How did you break out of prison?" Helia screamed.

"I had some help from The Trix" Luke said and The Trix came out.

"You! You guy's helped him!" Flora yelled.

"Yes. I really want to knock you out but I'm under orders." Stormy yelled.

"Flora transform!" Helia yelled at her.

"Magic Winx!" Flora yelled and transformed.

"Now!" Luke yelled. The Trix and him then said a spell and Flora was gone.

"Where'd she go!" Jessie asked.

"You'll never find her. Now we'll be leaving." Luke told them and disappeared with the Trix.

"NOO! I lost Flora again!" Helia yelled out.

"Michael you have to track them!" Helia yelled at him.

"How? I'm not a wizard I only know the basics." Michael told him.

"Flora's books! There has to be a spell on how to track someone!" Helia yelled and he ran up to her room and found the books but no luck.

"NO!" Helia screamed. He then went back downstairs.

"Helia I want to find Flora too. The only way to find her is to wait for dad." Jessie told him.

I guess you're right. I hope Flora is alright." Helia said.

Luke's Hideout.

The Trix and Luke were in Luke's hideout and they said a spell to make Flora unconcious. They were then discussing a plan.

"Ok so now that we have the dumb pixie what do we do now?" Icy asked Luke.

"Well their dumb friends will probably come back for her soon do so I have a plan. The plan is I'll convince Flora to marry me and then there's no turning back. Plus I plan on making her evil." Luke told them.

"That's perfect but how will you convince her?" Stormy asked.

"Easy just spell her and just after the wedding I unspell her and she'll be trapped with me for the rest of her life." Luke told them.

"Ah but what if the plan doesn't work?" Icy asked.

"I have a backup plan if that happens." Luke told her.

"Ah." They all said.

Helia's House

Everyone was just sitting in the living room until their dad finally came home and surprised that no one was talking. "Hey what happened?" Helia's dad Travis asked. Travis was tall and had medium long brown hair. "Helia where's your girlfriend?"

"She's gone he's back." Helia told him.

"Oh no." Travis said.

"Yes do your thing." Helia told him.

"Ok where was she kidnapped." Travis asked.

"Over there." Helia told him.

"Ok let's see. She's in Luke's hideout in the sewers." Travis told them.

"Ok find a manhole and let's go." Helia told him.

"There's one right outside the house. Let's rest for the night and we can go searching for Flora in the morning." Travis told them.

"Ok." They all said disappointed.

Luke's Hideout.

"Guy's let's turn Flora evil now and then I'll propose to her." Luke told the Trix.

"Ok let's do this." The Trix said.

Luke said a spell for Flora to regain consciousness and she woke up and he said.

"Flora of Linphea you shall now come to the dark side of the world and become evil." Luke said.

Flora was in her Winx outfit (Charmix) and started to change. Her outfit began to change to a dark purple and her makeup was also this dark purple. Her wings became black. Her heels were now dark purple too. She now had a necklace around her neck that had a skull on it. The only thing that didn't was she still had her emerald eyes and carmel hair. Then he spelled her to fall in love with him.

"Perfect now Flora will you marry me?" Luke asked her.

"YES!" Flora yelled.

"Here's your ring." Luke slipped it on her finger. The ring itself wasn't that big but it had a big sapphire on it. (I'm not good with ring descriptions)

"Now Helia will be happy to hear this. Before we do get married we need to pay a visit to Helia and all your friends." Luke told her.

"Ok Luke." Flora told him.

"Ok rest up and tomorrow or the next day we'll pay them a visit." He said.

"Ok." Flora then went to bed.

"Trix you'll accompany us on this trip you may do whatever but you must let them see Flora. But keep them alive I want them to see the wedding so we have to kidnap them." Luke told them.

"Fine." The Trix rolled their eyes.

That night was hard to sleep for Helia and his family to sleep. They all like Flora. They all hoped Flora was alright. But in reality she wasn't.

**Please Review! Tell me what you think! Plus if there's a bunch of typo's in like the last 8 chapters it's probably because I got the last 8 or so up this weekend. So don't except any more chapters or too many until the weekend because of school :( That's why i've been updating so much. I'm just a good idea thinker.**


	14. Chapter 14 Rescue or Not Here We Come

Chapter 14

Rescue or Not Here We Come

It was morning and Helia and his family woke up. Before they went searching for Flora Helia had a plan and told his family.

"Guys before we go searching for Flora I have a plan that may make it go quicker." Helia told his family.

"What's the plan dude?" Michael asked.

"Well Flora friends should come along. If I call them up they'd probably come running and wanting to help us find Flora. Their boyfriends would probably come too." Helia explained to them.

"That's a good idea son. We need all the help we can get. Especially since its Luke so call them up and tell them to get here ASAP." Travis told him.

"Ok." Helia left to go start calling the girls and their boyfriends.

**Luke's Hideout**

"Luke why aren't you planning your 'wedding'?" Darcy asked him.

"Because we just need to kidnap Flora's friends and it's set." Luke told them.

"Oh. I have one suggestion then. I think the dumb pixie should have dark purple and black hair with a couple red streaks. But her bangs are blood red." Stormy said.

"I was thinking something like that too because she doesn't look evil enough." Luke told them. "Flora come here!"

"Yes honey?" Flora asked.

"I hereby declare that declare that your hair shall be a mix of dark and black with red streaks. Your bangs however shall be blood red." Luke said as he touched her hair. Her caramel hair turned dark purple and black with a couple red streaks and her bangs turned blood red. "There now you look more evil."

"Luke I have a question. What if after a while you get tired of her being evil and you want her dumb pixie side back?" Icy asked.

"Oh that's easy I just say a spell. None of the other dumb pixies or their boyfriends can break it though. Only a fully trained wizard can." Luke told them.

**Helia's House**

Helia started calling all of his friends he started with Stella.

"Stella?" Helia asked.

"Helia? What you call for?" Stella asked.

"I need you to come to Hexix. Flora's been kidnapped by Luke."

"WHAT! I'll be right over!" Stella screamed.

"Stella?"

"I'm here!" Stella screamed.

"Ahhh! I didn't mean that quick but whatever.

**Tecna and Timmy's call**

"Hello Tecna, Timmy?" Helia asked.

"Helia! What you want we are very busy!" Tecna screamed into here phone.

"Tecna shut up! Come to Hexix! Flora's been kidnapped!" Stella screamed into Helia's phone.

"What? That's very illogical of Flora to get kidnapped." Timmy said.

"QUIT IT WITH ALL THE HIGH TECH TALK! GET TO HEXIX OR I'LL KILL YOU BOTH!" Stella screamed into the phone.

"Fine!" They both yelled and were on their way.

**Musa and Riven's call**

"Musa?" Helia asked.

"Oh hey Helia what you want?" Musa asked.

"I need you to come to Hexix now. Flora's been kidnapped and we need your help. Bring Riven too." Helia told her.

"OMG! I'll be right over once I get Riven." Musa said and hung up.

**Bloom, Sky and Brandon's call**

"Bloom?" Helia asked.

"Hey Helia shouldn't you be with Flora?" Bloom asked confused.

"I NEED you to go get Sky and Brandon to come to Hexix now. Flora's been kidnapped." Helia told her.

"Oh no! I'll get them and I'll be on my way!" Bloom screamed and was on her way.

**Later**

Everyone had finally arrived and they were talking.

"How'd Flora get kidnapped?" Bloom screamed.

"Luke was ready for us. This time we'll be ready for him. Now we have to leave soon or else Luke will probably leave." Helia told them.

"Well where's he hiding her?" Musa asked.

"In the sewers." Helia told them.

"Ewwwww! I just got new heels and I can't get them dirty. And this has nothing to do with anything but the guy in the jersey is kind a cute." Stella stated.

"STELLA!" Everyone yelled.

"What I don't want to get my heels dirty and the guy is cute." Stella said.

"You have a boyfriend. ME!" Brandon yelled at her.

"Guys focus! We're here to find Flora." Riven yelled getting impatient.

"Ok let's get some stuff and then go to the sewers." Tecna said.

**Later**

Everyone was ready and went to the manhole outside.

"Ok Mike help me lift this thing." Helia said.

"Fine." They both started to lift the manhole that felt like 1000 pounds but when they finally lifted it up there was a sign under it.

"WHAT! Pluming problem. Plumbers down here. DO NOT DISTURED!" Stella screamed mad. "That's it! Magic Winx!" Stella screamed and transformed. Stella was trying to get access to the sewer but couldn't.

"Why…. won't… it….open!" Stella said getting tired.

"Stella get down or else you'll use get too exhausted when you need your powers the most!" Tecna screamed at her.

"Fine!" Stella screamed. Stella came back down and untransformed and wanted a new plan to save her friends. They all went back inside to think of a new plan.

"Ok so what's the new plan?" Stella demanded.

"I don't know! Tecna do something you're the person who can track down people!" Musa said.

"Is there any trace of her or Luke?" Tecna asked.

"No. Only my dad can track people down without much of a trace but the trace he found was they were in the sewers." Helia told them.

"Then what are we supposed to do if the manhole is blocked off?" Bloom asked.

"I don't know. Jess did Flora tell you anything that could help track her if she went missing. When she was here." Helia asked.

"No but can you trace someone if they like sat in something dad?" Jessie asked her dad.

"Yeah I can do that." Travis told her.

"Well let me get the wheelchair she sat in when she was here." Jessie said and went to go get the wheelchair.

"Here dad scan it or whatever." Jessie told her father.

"Ok let's see. I can still see her in the sewers but it doesn't look like her. Guys I guess we have to think of a new plan to get in there." Travis said.

"Ok." They all said disappointed.

**Luke's Hideout**

Luke said a spell to eavesdrop on Helia's house.

"Perfect. All the kids are there now let's go and kidnap them now. Come on Trix!" Luke said.

"Good. We get to squash some specialist and pixie butts." Icy said.

"Yes I really want to kill them but we're under orders." Darcy said.

"WHO CARES? At least we get to fight them when they least except it!" Stormy screamed.

"Girls let's go!" Luke screamed. Luke said a spell and they were on the top floor of Helia's house and Helia and his friends were on the bottom floor.

"Guys what should we do?" Kora asked confused.

"I don't know. If we can't get to the sewer through the manhole there has to be another way in." Helia said. "Wait Tecna those drainage holes do they lead to the sewers?"

"Umm let me check." Tecna said. "Yes they do so now we have to go through the drainage hole." Tecna said.

"Oh I don't think will be necessary." Someone said. Everyone looked up and saw Luke and The Trix in the air.

"LUKE! WHERE'S FLORA!" They all demanded.

"Why Flora she's right here and she's been upgraded." Luke moved to the side and everyone saw Flora.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?" They all demanded getting ready for battle.

"Oh I just upgraded her she's still the same on the inside and that's what matters. Now Flora attack that weak girl!" Luke screamed.

"Trees of nature come inside the house and hurt this weak girl who claims to be Jessie!" Flora screamed.

"Flora stop this!" Jessie screamed but it did no good. Flora was attacking and Jessie thought she'd be dead but she screamed and something happened.

"AHHHH!" Jessie screamed but ice came out of her mouth and the branches on the trees froze.

"Jessie what was that?" Her parents demanded.

"I don't know! Who cares get ready for battle!" Jessie screamed. The girls transformed and the guys their swords out. Helia's family stood to the side except for Travis and Michael even though he only knew the basics.

"Guys we have to fight even if it's Flora. Everyone focus on Flora. JUST DON'T KILL HER!" Helia leaded.

"Dragon Flame!" Bloom screamed.

"Solar Beam!" Stella yelled.

"Sonic Boom!" Musa yelled.

"Internet Bug!" Tecna yelled.

"Flora shall now come back to the good side of the world and go back to normal!" Travis chanted.

"Flora shall now lose her flying abilities!" Michael chanted.

The boys started charging with their weapons but Flora fought back.

"Ivy Wall!" Flora screamed and the ivy wall protected her from all the attacks.

"Whoa is it just me or is Flora way more powerful than before!" Sky yelled.

"According to my calculations she's almost tripled in power!" Timmy yelled.

"Holy crap! How are we supposed to defeat her?" Brandon asked.

"Change of plans! Focus your attacks on the Trix!" Helia screamed.

"Dragon Fire!" Bloom screamed.

"Blinding Sun!" Stella screamed.

"Musical Boom!" Musa screamed.

"Technical Difficulties!" Tecna screamed.

"Extract the powers of these three witches!" Travis chanted.

"Disable their flying!" Michael chanted.

"Ice Shards!" Icy yelled.

"Dark Wall!" Darcy screamed.

"Dark Tornados!" Stormy yelled.

"Branches of nature come in this house and constrict these people!" Flora yelled.

Darcy's dark wall protected Luke, The Trix, and Flora. For the others Icy's ice shards and Stormy's dark tornados and Flora's branches the attacks really hurt them.

"Whoa don't tell me they got upgraded to!" Riven yelled.

"They did they got quadruple the power!" Timmy screamed.

"We can't win this what can we do?" Brandon yelled.

"Dad can we win this?" Helia asked.

"No! They're too powerful!" Travis yelled.

"That's the idea. Oh and I forgot to tell you that Flora and I are getting married!" Luke screamed.

"WHAT!" Everyone yelled.

"Yes Flora is in love with me now so Helia give up now!" Luke screamed.

"No she's not in love with you! You spelled her or something!" Helia screamed trying to get out of the branches.

"I've heard enough!" Luke screamed and said a spell to make them all unconscious.

Before they took them all of them back to his hideout they handcuffed their hands then tied them with rope. For their legs they put leg cuffs on them then put ropes on them too. They duck taped their months and then put a gag on them. They left their eyes untouched so they could go through the pain of seeing them get married. When they took all of them back to their hideout they were still knocked out and they tied them all to chairs and put them in a cell. Soon they all started to wake up and try to break free but no one could then they tried to talk.

"Mmhkjjb." Stella said. (Get me out of here!) Words in () means what they were trying to say if you didn't know that already.

"Hmmmnhkm." Bloom said. (Where are we?)

"Hmmmmm." Musa said. (HELP!)

"Bomidmidf." Tecna said. (Boy it's dark in here!)

"MHHH! I hnoihsn." Jessie said. (Help! I don't like being restricted!)

"Ihmmk." Maci said. (I can't see!)

"Idndskmfmk." Kora said. (I don't like this!)

"Mhjfjbjn!" Sky said. (I need to get out of here!)

"Mhfkgmdkmiknd." Brandon said. (Where is everyone? It's so dark!)

"Hmmbndjfbn." Timmy said. (Who locked us in here?)

"Imkfmbdkm." Riven said. (I'm going to kick someone's butt!)

"Wherrfjerg." Helia said. (Where's Flora?)

"Ijisndfjg." Travis said. (I can't see!)

"Idosnda." Michael said. (I can hear some people.)

Then Flora heard some of the prisoners down the hall and decided to go and make sure they weren't any trouble. Flora went to their cell and turned on the lights and saw them all.

"Shut up you stupid pixies and specialists!" Flora yelled.

Everyone was looking at each other in amazement to hear Flora say that and see her up close. She looked evil with her dark clothes and dark hair.

"Mmjmhjh!" Stella said. (Did she just say stupid pixies?)

"Omhgkgnmn." Bloom said. (What have they done to Flora?)

"You!" Flora pointed to Helia. "You look kind a cute. Your cuter than my fiancé. Look at the ring he gave me. It looks cheap!" Flora yelled.

"Mahmmmh!" Helia said. (Maybe she still remembers me!)

"Hmmm I can't put my finger on it but you all look kind a familiar." Flora said. Then Luke walked in.

"Honey have these prisoners been causing trouble?" Luke asked her.

"Nope. Now that you here they're not." Flora said and Luke kissed her on the lips. Flora wrapped her arms around his neck and Luke put his arms around her waist. Everyone just looked there in amazement and their eyes widened.

"Ohnfbgkdf." Stella said. (Oh no she didn't!)

"Shefwjnsd." Tecna said. (She has to be spelled!)

"Whatjetj!" Jessie said. (What the heck! She loves my brother not him!)

Riven was trying to get up but ended up falling backwards in his chair. "Imdgnsjgsjgsj" Riven said. (I'm going to have to kill Luke later!)

No one else had anything to say but stared at them. Helia couldn't even watch the love of his life kissing another guy especially Luke.

"Hey let's go. Our wedding is tomorrow and these stupid kids are coming." Luke said and left.

"Ok honey I'm coming." Flora said and was about to leave but she took one last look at Helia and left.

None of them could do anything but sit there and hope Flora could snap out of the spell and not marry Luke tomorrow.

**Guys I'm not dead! YEAH! I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in like three weeks when I said I'd update on the weekends. There was a huge flood and my house got flooded out and I had to go to my grandma's and there was no internet. A couples days ago I moved to a new apartment and there was no internet for a couple days. Now I have internet finally! It's been so stressful for me the last couple of weeks that's not going to stop me from writing thought. I have like the next 9 chapters on my ipod I just need to type them up. So that's why I haven't updated for a long time so ****PLEASE REVIEW!**


	15. Chapter 15 Wedding and Surprises

Chapter 15

Wedding and Surprises

All night long the kids were staring at each other trying to figure out what to do. Barley any of them went to sleep but they dozed off a bit. They keep trying to talk but no one could make out their words out with duck tape and a gag on their mouths.

"Mmmmm!" Stella yelled. (We've gotta get out of here!)

"Hmmmm!" Tecna yelled. (Help us get out of here!)

"Mmmmm!" Bloom yelled. (We've gotta save Flora!)

"Mhhmmmm!" Riven said. (I really want to kill Luke now!)

No one else dared to say anything hoping that Flora and Luke wouldn't come back but they did.

"Hey there my stupid prisoners." Luke greeted. "I only brought you to this wedding so you could suffer seeing that Flora loves me now."

"Mhhhhmmm!" Stella said. (She doesn't love you she loves Helia!)

"Shut up! You dumb pixie!" Luke yelled and shot a hand at her and slapped her. Stella now bruised up didn't dare to say anything else.

"Flora you have any last words for these people?" Luke asked Flora.

"Yes I do. All of you look very familiar but it's probably because we battled before. So I don't care that you guys are tied up. Now Luke leave so I can beat these people up a bit." Flora said.

"Ok whatever you want dear." Luke said and kissed her again. The guys tried to get up but ended up falling backwards. Luke then left.

"I still can't tell but you look like I've know most of you for years. All of you look into my eyes or I'll have to hit you with nature." Flora threatened. They all looked into her eyes and realized something. Her eyes were still the same emerald they've always been.

"Mhmhmh!" Musa said. (Guys Flora still has the same eyes. Maybe we can talk her out of this.)

"Flllmlm!" Helia said. (Flora needs to be convinced to come back to us.)

"Shut up!" Flora yelled and hit them all with branches. They all had cuts that started to bleed. "Ha you weaklings! Flora yelled but Helia was now in the front of the cell and he made eye contact with Flora. "Hmmm why do I remember your eyes? They look like I've seen them before." Flora said. Flora just let it slide and left.

All the kids just sat there now scattered through the cell waiting for their nightmare to begin. Luke then came in and said a spell to make them all unconscious again. When they started to wake up they realized they were in front of Alphea.

''Welcome old friends of Flora our wedding now shall begin. Oh if you think there's any teachers your wrong there's none. I also put a protective barrier around the school so no one can enter." Luke told them. Luke was in a tux and Flora was in her winx outfit. Icy then started to marry them.

"Welcome friends of these two. Today we shall marry these two. I don't know anything about marrying people so I'm just going to skip to the I do's." Icy said. "Now if anyone has a reason why these two shall not marry speak out now and I know you all have comments so I'll give you five minutes. It's so funny watching people struggling to talk."

"MMmmmmm!" Bloom yelled. (NOOO!)

"MMMmmmm!" Stella screamed. (Stop the madness!)

"Mmmm!" Musa yelled. (Don't do it!)

"Mmmmm!" Tecna yelled. (This is illogical!)

"Mmmmm!" Sky yelled. (NO! Flora!)

"Mmmm!" Brandon yelled. (Stop all of this!)

""Mmmmm!" Timmy yelled. (You don't love him!)

"Mmmmm!" Riven said. (I need to kill Luke!)

"Mmmm!" Michael yelled. (I don't like this!)

"Mmmmm!" Kora yelled. (I'd rather be at school!)

"Mmmmmm!" Travis yelled. (Let her go!)

"Mmmmmm!" Maci yelled. (Stop the wedding!)

The only people who didn't talk were Helia and Jessie and Luke noticed it.

"You Helia and little kid say something or I'll kill you!" Luke threatened.

"Mmmmm!" Helia yelled. (Flora run!)

Jessie still didn't say anything so Luke shot a force of ice at her and she thought she'd be dead but something came out of her mouth.

"Mmmmmm!" Jessie screamed. (Ahhhh!) Jessie then shot out a breath of fire and it burned through the duck tape and the gag. "What the?" Jessie questioned but then her body got really hot and burned the rope and melted the handcuffs. "Oh yeah!" Jessie screamed and got up.

"Stop her before she releases everyone!" Luke screamed. The Trix went after her but she was too quick. Jessie managed to release her dad knowing he'd be able to do the rest.

"Release everyone here so they can help!" Travis chanted and then everyone was up and ready to fight.

"All right!" Everyone yelled. The girls transformed and the guys got out their swords.

"Guys we have to fight now! If we don't it'll be the end of us and Flora's happiness." Helia said.

"Let's do this! Let's focus on the Trix! Sky leaded.

"Guys we have to converge!" Stella yelled.

"Ok."

"Dragon Flame!"

"Sun Burst!"

"Sonic Boom!"

"Internet Bug!"

They all converged their powers and made a powerful attack. However it didn't work Darcy put up her dark wall and it rebounded back to the entire group except Jessie who was standing to the side as the baby as the group. Luke took Flora to the side to protect her. The group was badly damaged and could barely stand but they didn't give up they stood up. They tried to fight but their attacks couldn't even make it to the Trix. But there was a surprise in store for them.

"You evil witches!" Jessie screamed. "I can't believe you hurt my new friends and my family I'm going to kill you!" Jessie screamed and fire came out of her mouth. "I know what you can do I'm going to kill you! I have powers too now I think."

"Ha! You think if you think you're a dumb pixie your wrong. Even if you are you barely know how to use your powers!" Stormy screamed.

"Oh you think this is so funny well you're wrong. So far in the last couple of days I've had ice and fire come out of my mouth and heat from my body. So if you can beat me you don't know what's coming for you!" Jessie yelled.

"Ha then if you're a pixie transform!" Icy yelled.

"Shut up!" Jessie screamed and fire came out of her fists she was pointing to the ground. Jessie flew up and she started to fight the Trix herself.

"Ummm how does this work?" Jessie asked her friends below.

"Jessie say a spell!" Maci yelled to her daughter.

"I don't know any! Jessie yelled back down. "I'm lucky I can do this!"

"I'll say a spell and you stay still!" Tecna yelled to her she then said a spell and examined her body. "Ok according to this Jessie is the fairy of temperature. She can make fire and ice." Tecna told everyone.

"Jessie say a spell that has to do with temperature. Make it hot or cold!  
>Maci yelled to her.<p>

"Ok! Umm….. What about fire fist? Fire Fist!" Jessie yelled out and fire came out of her fist and she punched Icy.

"Ow! You'll pay for that you dumb pixie!" Icy yelled. "Icy Blizzard!" It became really cold now. It was only snowy inside the barrier now.

"It's so cold!" Everyone on the ground said.

"Jessie make it warmer! I don't like the cold! Stella yelled.

"Umm…. A warm spell umm what about sunny day? Sunny Day!" Jessie yelled. The sun then came out and it became warmer.

"You! We'll get you for that!" The Trix yelled.

"Dark Tornadoes!" Stormy yelled.

"Dark Day!" Darcy yelled.

"Ice Shards!" Icy yelled.

"Ahhhh!" Jessie screamed and was sucked into the tornado and hurt by the ice shards.

**Flora's POV**

"How do I remember this? I can see myself fighting them but I can't tell. Why would I fight them when the Trix are my friends?" I thought to myself.

"Hey honey?" Luke said.

"Yes dear?" I asked.

"Why are you watching them? We can just stay back here and talk." Luke told me.

"I can see myself fighting the Trix but why would I see myself fighting the Trix when they're my friends?" I asked him.

"Oh well let's not think of that instead let's think of this." Luke said and started to kiss me.

**Normal POV**

"Jessie NO!" Everyone yelled.

"Ha you dumb people. That was your last chance now she's gone. Boo ho. Now stay still so I can kill you!"The Trix said but a light came out of the tornado.

It was Jessie and she still had fire making her fly. "You think you can beat me that easily! Well you can't! Now if you stay still I'll burn you to a crisp! Flamethrower!" Jessie yelled and a bunch of fire came out of her mouth.

"Stand clear!" Icy yelled and the Trix dodged the attack but for Jessie it was a nightmare. She hit her friends and family and started a fire by mistake.

"NOOOO!" Jessie yelled.

"Ha you dumb pixie! You can't even control where you aim for! Now you just did the hard work for us! Luke let's leave now! Leave Flora she can take on this one pixie! Stormy yelled.

"Ok! Flora can you defeat this one fairy yourself?" Luke asked her.

"Yes I can take on this one fairy." Flora told him.

"Ok we'll be hiding in Magix hiding." Luke told her and left.

"Ok. Now you dumb pixie your baby Jessie now aren't you?" Flora asked her.

"Hey! Yes I'm the youngest out of everyone here but I'm not a baby!" Jessie yelled. "You may be my brother's girlfriend but his girlfriend is entrapped in you! So I have to fight to get to the Flora we all know! Flamethrower!" Jessie yelled. She missed Flora and started a fire on the school now "Oh crap! The headmistress isn't going to be happy." Jessie said.

"Ha! You dumb pixie you can't even control your own attacks! You can't even hit me!" Flora yelled.

"Shut up!' Jessie was really mad and her entire body was surrounded by fire now. "Now let's see I can call this spell fire jet. Fire Jet!" Jessie yelled. Jessie flew towards Flora and almost hit her but she went to the forest by mistake and yet again started another fire. "Crap! Why can't I get this?" Jessie screamed. "I better fly back to Alphea now." Jessie said and started up her fire in her fists and flew back to Alphea.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" Flora yelled. "Nature is burning from a forest fire I must help. No I don't care about nature. Nature is for violence not just to sit there for nothing. No it's beauty we can't hurt it! Shut up brain!" Flora was fighting herself. Jessie came back and saw what Flora was doing and wondering what she was doing.

"Jessie." Some people said.

"Huh? Guys! I forgot I hurt you by mistake! I have to help!" Jessie yelled.

"No you must help the real Flora come back. If you make enough fire or freeze enough nature it should be enough for the real Flora to come back." Helia told her.

"But I can't just leave you for dead!" Jessie screamed as tears started to form in her eyes from seeing her friends in so much pain.

"Jessie help Flora and then you two can help all of us. And Jessie for being so brave I'll get you something you've always wanted.

"Ok mom." Jessie said and left.

"Bah your back. Now let's see where were we now. Oh yeah I'm going to kill you! Vine Whip!" Flora yelled and a bunch of vines started to come towards her and hit Jessie.

"Awww! That hurts! But I have to do my mission! Flamethrower!" Jessie yelled and the fire almost reached Flora but hit the school grounds landscape.

"Ha you missed again!" Flora yelled.

"I was trying to miss this time! Look!" Jessie said and pointed to the forest fire on the school grounds. Flora saw the fire and started to fight herself again.

"No nature is being hurt so bad I must help! No that's what nature deserves! No I can't leave nature here to die! Nature Healing Powers!" Flora yelled with that spell nature was now saved from the fire but what about Flora?

**Hey guys I'm back again. I might be able to get chapter 16 up tomorrow maybe even tonight not making any promises though. I have to start a book report, study for an English test, and my mom hogs the computer. So until then PLEASE REVIEW! Whenever I put the next chapter up how many reviews I get may make me put it up even sooner. I want to know what you think. I'll give you a preview though for future chapters. Luke's devious plans may cost the group their relationships or even their lives and someone will find out about their unknown past and destiny.**


	16. Chapter 16 What Just Happened

Chapter 16

What Just Happened?

Previously

"No nature is being hurt so bad I must help! No that's what nature deserves! No I can't leave nature here to die! Nature Healing Powers!" Flora yelled with that spell nature was now saved from the fire but what about Flora?

New chapter

"Why did I do that I'm not a pixie I'm a witch no I'm a fairy! Ahhh what am I! Flora screamed.

"Flora this really hurts me to do this but for your sake I have to! Fire Jet!" Jessie screamed. Flora was fighting with herself and Jessie hit her right in the gut and Flora fell. "Ahhh crap! I forgot I wasn't supposed to hurt Flora too bad! Now how am I supposed to heal my friends and family?" Jessie yelled.

"Jessie I have been watching your progress and I have decided now that Luke and the Trix are gone I shall help you." Someone said.

"Who? Where are you? I can hurt you!" Jessie said.

"Don't worry Jessica I can help you. I'm Fargonda the headmistress of Alphea." Fargonda said as she came out from behind a bush.

"How are you here? There's a barrier." Jessie asked.

"I was in the forest over there before Luke put up the protective barrier. Now let's go see your friends and family." Fargonda told Jessie.

"There over there. I don't know if you any of them that well." Jessie said.

"Hmmm you're wrong I know these kids very well. Let's go inside of Alphea and we can find a spell to help them since it's been a while since I've healed someone." Fargonda told her.

"Oh well about the school-"Jessie started as they started to walk to the school and got cut off.

"Oh my! What happened here? I didn't see this in your battle." Fargonda said.

"Umm I accidentally toasted the school." Jessie said ashamed.

"Hmm… well that's the lunch room that you toasted but I can fix that later. We need to find a spell to help your friends and family." Fargonda said.

**An hour later**

"Ahh here it is. Let's go back outside and we can help your friends and family." Fargonda said.

**Outside**

"Healius the people in front of us and they will be goodus as newus people." Fargonda chanted. They all got healed and were getting up.

"Uhhh that was intense." Tecna said.

"Uhhh yeah I can't remember anything but I can remember Jessie and Flora fighting." Musa said.

"Where's Flora anyways?' Bloom asked.

"Over there in the cage." Jessie told them and pointed to the cage.

"Is she back to normal yet?" Helia asked.

"I don't think so maybe dad can bring her back but first she needs to wake up. Dad do you think that you can reverse the spell on Flora?" Jessie said.

"Maybe. It'll depend on how strong the dark magic is but if I remember Luke as a student there is a loop hole to his spell." Travis sad. "Michael you can help me."

"But dad I barely know anything about being a wizard. I only know the basics I can't reverse a dark spell." Michael told his father.

"Michael you can and you will!" Travis told him.

"Ok what should I say?" Michael asked.

'You should at least know a spell to wake her up at least from begin a doctor." Travis told him.

"Ok. Wakeus upus into the new world!" Michael chanted. Flora's eyes then started to open up but now her eyes were blood red now.

"Errr where am I? YOU PEOPLE! Let me out of here or I'll kill you!" Flora threatened.

"NO! Flora wake up! This isn't the real you!" Everyone yelled.

"Sure it is! I feel great but now I must kill!" Flora yelled. "Ivy Vine Wrap!" Ivy came out and entrapped everyone and broke Flora out of the cage.

"FLORA! If you don't let us go we'll all have to fight you!" Fargonda threatened.

"Ha I don't care I can take you all on at once!" Flora yelled.

"We warned you!" Jessie yelled as she burned the ivy around her. "Fire Jet!"

"Ha Ivy Wall!" Flora yelled and the ivy appeared in front of her.

"Let's do this!" Jessie yelled as she tried to get through the wall. "The wall is too strong! Bloom give me a hand!"

"I can't burn through stuff like you!" Bloom yelled.

"Fine! Power Boost!" Jessie yelled and she got through the ivy wall. "Flora don't be a coward fight me head on!"

"Ok I didn't want to kill the baby but I'll have to! Nature Earthquake!" Flora yelled.

"What I've never heard of that spell before!" Fargonda yelled.

"Ha! I never used it unless I wanted to kill someone and I do want to kill someone!" Flora yelled. The earthquake came and destroyed everything really bad again.

"Uhhh….. How can we win this?" Musa asked.

"We can't we have to show mercy or she'll kill us." Tecna said.

"I guess you're right." Timmy said.

"No I can win this!" Jessie yelled down below.

"No you can't Jessie! You're going to kill yourself!" Maci yelled to her.

"Fine!" Jessie said and flew back down. She stood next to her mother and they all surrendered.

"FLORA! We surrender!" They all yelled.

"Ha I knew you'd back out and since I'm so nice I won't kill you." Flora said and came back on the ground. "Now let's see you all can be our maids and butlers. Except you." Flora pointed to Helia. "You can be our prized animal. You're the cutest out of all the guys." Flora said and everyone gave Helia a death like stare.

"Flora please remember us." Helia pleaded.

"Remember you? Ha I've only know you from battle and that's it!" Flora told everyone.

Helia took Flora's hands in his and then hugged her even though he knew he was risking his life. "Flora please remember us. We're all your friends. Flora you're not yourself. The Flora we all know is kind, gentle, loving, caring and so on. So maybe you'll remember this." Helia said and started to kiss her and surprisingly she kissed back. He didn't even care that everyone was watching if it was to get Flora back he'd do it. After he kissed her and they parted and Flora fell to the ground.

"FLORA!" Helia yelled. "Wake up! Then a blinding light came out of Flora.

"Ahhhhhh!" Everyone yelled. When the light left they could see again but what they saw was a surprise . It was Flora's sprit.

"Guys I don't have much time but Travis has to break the spell before I can come back fully. Only fully trained wizards can break my spell then I can come back. You must hurry if my eyes are blood red it means my sprit will be locked up forever and only Luke can reverse it. I must go but I love you Helia." Flora said and her sprit was sucked back into her body.

"We have to break the spell before her spirit is locked up forever. And we is referring to Travis." Timmy said.

"Guys Flora is still knocked out we can break her now!" Riven yelled.

"Mhhhwaaa! You're wrong I'm not knocked out but now I must kill!" Flora yelled. "Grass grow thirty feet and entrap them! The grass grew that tall and it was like a jungle out there.

"Whoa guys where are you?" Brandon yelled.

"Brandon over here!" Stella yelled.

"Guys just stay put and I'll burn this grass away!" Jessie yelled.

"NO!" Everyone yelled.

"Why?"

Because if you burn the grass you'll burn us too!" Stella yelled.

"Fine then what can we do?" Jessie yelled.

"Stay still and I'll say a spell to counter spell this!" Travis said. He then said a spell and the grass was back to normal.

"Phew that's gone but so is Flora." Sky said.

**Hey guys. Hope you like the story. PLEASE REVIEW. If you can't image any of the characters tell me. I would make a link but I have no idea how to. So if you need a link tell me how to make one. I'll get 17 up tomorrow. Hopefully if I don't get much homework. Until then REVIEW!**


	17. Chapter 17 The Batlle in Magix

Chapter 17

The Battle in Magix

"Luke I'm here." Flora said.

"Perfect. Your eyes are blood red it means your old spirit is almost gone. I can only reverse you back to your old self soon. Now you just need to hide until only I can change you." Luke said.

**Alphea**

"She's gone again!" Brandon yelled.

"Where'd she go now!" Riven screamed.

"According to my calculations there's a 90% chance she went back to Magix." Timmy said.

"The other 10%?" Helia asked.

"I don't know." Timmy said.

"Well…. Fargonda should we go to Magix and search for Flora?" Stella asked.

"Yes we should. We'll go in groups and we can find Flora quicker. First we need to get some stuff. Luke and the Trix will probably be there if Flora's there. It won't be a walk in the park." Fargonda said.

**A little later**

"Ok we're set." Jessie said.

"Ok here's the groups: Bloom, Sky, Jessie, and Helia. Timmy, Tecna, Travis, and Maci. Kora, Michael, Stella, and Brandon. Riven Musa and me. Now I want Bloom's group to search the west side, Timmy's group to search the east side, Kora's group to search the south side, and my group will search the north side. If nobody finds them then they must not be there. Ok is everyone ready?" Fargonda said.

"Yes." Everyone said.

"Ok. Teleport!" Fargonda said and they were on they were in the middle of Magix and they set off to their side of Magix.

**Bloom's Group**

"Ok guys where would Flora hide if we were Flora?" Jessie asked.

"I'd guess somewhere near nature but that's the old Flora. The new Flora would probably be hiding in a building." Helia explained.

"Let's go check out that old shed." Sky said.

"O-ahhh!" Bloom said.

**Kora's Group**

"Stella Brandon where should we look for Flora? You guys know her better than us." Kora said.

"I don't know why not at the mall." Stella said.

"Stella what's a mall have to do with Flora?" Michael asked.

"Well maybe she decided to get a swim suit." Stella said.

"Oh b-ahhh!" Brandon said.

**Timmy's Group**

"Guys according to my calculations Flora and her 'friends' would be hiding in a dirty dark place so look for something like that." Timmy said.

"According to my calculations she'd be in a place like that old house right outside of here or in the city dump." Tecna said.

"Ok so where do you want me to teleport us to?" Travis asked.

"How about- ahhh!" Maci said.

**Riven's Group**

"Ok anyone know where they'd be hiding?" Musa asked.

"How should we know we're not them." Riven said.

"Why you!" Musa said with a fist in her hand.

"Guys quit fighting we need to get this done." Fargonda said.

"Fin-ahh!" Riven said.

**Bloom's Group**

"Bloom?" They called out.

"Where'd you go?" Sky yelled.

"Sky calm down! Yelling won't bring her back." Helia said.

"Ok but we need to find her." Sky said.

"Ok let's just go back to the middle of Magix and we can ask the others." Jessie said and they headed off to the middle of Magix.

**Kora's Group**

"BRANDON?" Stella screamed.

"Gosh Stella calm down!" Kora yelled.

"No I will not!" Stella yelled and she kept calling for Brandon.

"Ok let's just drag Stella back to the middle of Magix." Michael said and the two siblings dragged Stella off.

**Timmy's Group**

"Maci?" They all yelled.

"Where are you?" Travis yelled.

"She has to be somewhere." Tecna said.

"Well according to my calculations she's disappeared forever." Timmy said and Tecna slapped him on the back. "Hey!"

"Don't say that. She can't be gone forever." Tecna said trying to comfort Travis.

"Let's just go to the middle of Magix and we can ask the others." Travis said and they all headed to the middle of Magix.

**Riven's Group**

"Riven this isn't funny!" Musa yelled.

"Musa I don't think Riven is playing he's gone." Fargonda said.

"We have to find him!" Musa screamed.

"No Musa we'll have to meet up with all the others and see if they saw him." Fargonda said.

"Fine." Musa said and they headed off.

**Middle of Magix**

"Musa Fargonda where's Riven?" Sky asked.

"I could ask the same but for Bloom." Fargonda said.

"Maci's missing too. Where is everyone hiding?" Tecna said.

"My Brandon is hiding too!" Stella screamed.

"Stella their not hiding if one person from each group is gone someone is kidnapping people." Timmy said.

"Mwwwahahaah!" Someone said.

"The Trix and Luke! Where are our friends and Flora?" Everyone yelled.

"Well Flora is a secret but your friends are right here!" Luke said and unspelled them and they became visible. Stormy had Bloom in a dark force shield with duck tape on her mouth. Icy had Maci in a block of ice. Luke had Brandon tied to a chair with his mouth ducked taped too. He was surrounded by fire and knives. Darcy had Riven in a dark spider web. Riven was all tied up by it.

"Guys!" They all yelled.

"Boo ho now we shall kill our prisoners!" Luke yelled. "FIRE!"

"NO!" They all yelled but a huge amount of fire came out of Jessie's mouth and stalled the Trix and Luke.

"Jessie good job!" Everyone yelled.

"I don't know what that was though! It's more powerful than my other powers!" Jessie yelled.

"I do but let's focus on the them!" Fargonda yelled.

"Ok!" The girls transformed except Jessie and the guys got out their swords.

"Guys who should we focus on first?" Jessie yelled.

"I say Icy!" Travis yelled.

"Ok!"

"Solar Beam!"

"Musical Boom!"

"Computer Virus!'

"Fire Fist!"

The guys started charging with their swords.

"Girls help me!" Icy yelled.

"We can't if we do we lose our prisoner!" Stormy yelled.

"Fine! Icy Blizzard!"

"Fire Wall!" Tecna yelled.

Their attacks both collided with each other but the Winx attacks were just strong enough and defeated Icy's attacks but their attacks didn't make it to Icy.

"Phew at least it defeated the other attack." Jessie said in relief.

"You think you've seen the last! Icy Death!' Ivy yelled.

"What!" Everyone yelled. It was too late the attack hit Jessie and she was frozen solid.

"Jessie can you hear us!" Michael screamed. No response.

"Haha none of you can defeat that spell only chosen ones can. IF you can ever get her out she'll be dead." Icy said. Then an orange flame came out and melted the ice.

"What! That's impossible! Only people who posse the Royal Ice Flame can do defeat that attack!" Icy yelled.

"Uhhh…" Jessie said and fainted.

**Please REVIEW! The next chapter will be what most of you have be waiting for but will the group succeed in the mission or die trying to save her? What is this so called Royal Ice Flame? Find out in the next chapter that will be put up tomorrow. If I get at least 6 review I may be able to get it up tonight. Until then REVIEW!**


	18. Chapter 18The Battle Continues

Chapter 18

The Battle Continues in Different Ways

"JESSIE!" Everyone yelled.

"Ha you're focusing on her when you should be fighting me!" Icy laughed.

"We'll kill you for hurting Jessie!" Helia yelled.

"You hurt us we kill our prisoners!" Luke yelled.

"What should we do!" Sky yelled.

"I don't know!" Tecna yelled.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Someone yelled.

"FLORA!" Everyone yelled.

"Flora I told you to stay in our hiding place! Once you were done transforming I'd marry you and you'd be my partner in battle!" Luke yelled.

"Luke I'm coming out of hiding and I'm helping you!" Flora said.

"Fine! But stay away from the wizard!" Luke yelled.

"Ok." Flora said. "Nature Earthquake!" Flora yelled.

"NO!" Everyone yelled. It was too late the earthquake came and destroyed Magix and the group. There was nature everywhere.

"Hahahahhahaahah!" Flora laughed and was about to throw another attack.

"Why are you doing this!" Helia asked,

**Flashback**

"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS!" Flora yelled as she tried to run away.

"I HATE YOU AND I'M BREAKING UP WITH YOU!" Helia yelled at her.

"FINE I DON'T CARE! YOU'RE A JERK! Flora yelled and cried when it was killing her on the inside to say that and ran off.

**End of flashback**

"Wait why am I doing this? I'm being controlled by you!" Flora yelled and she stopped her attack. Then pointed to Luke.

"What you can't break the spell! Only wizards can!" Luke yelled.

"Yes but I remembered when you did this to Helia. He was being controlled by you and I'm being controlled right now! Whoever's a wizard break the spell fully! Before my evil side takes over!" Flora yelled.

"Undo your spell first!" Travis yelled.

"Nature go back to your original places and never bother us again." Flora chanted and nature let go of their friends and they could break the spell.

"Dark evil force inside of our friend come out of her and let her be free from this curse put on her by Luke! She shall be in her regular fairy outfit and everything else shall will be what it was before this curse." Travis chanted. In a few seconds a dark evil force came out of Flora's heart. It was the curse that was put on her. Travis caught it in an anti-magic jar. Flora started falling but she was brought in by a force field by Travis. Travis set her to the side with Kora and they started to battle again.

"Guys let's make a huge attack that can get rid of them for good!" Jessie yelled.

"Ok."

"Solaria Sun and Moon Power!"

"High Note!"

"Internet Bug!"

"Flamethrower!" Jessie yelled.

"Ivy Wrap." Flora said softly.

"Throw these evil forces to the worst planet in the galaxy. I don't care if it's dead!" Travis chanted.

"Guys throw the bombs!" Sky yelled and the guys threw the bombs at the bad guys.

"Icy Blizzard!"

"Dark Force!"

"Stormy Tornadoes!"

"Force Shield!" Travis yelled.

The spells and bombs were just enough to kick the bad guys off to some other planet in the galaxy.

"Phew! That got rid of them at least." Jessie said in relief.

"Yes but let's go check on Flora and the others." Helia said. While they were battling the bad guys dropped their friends.

"Uhh where am I?" Maci asked.

"Maci can you heal everyone here and yourself?" Travis asked.

"Yeah just give me a minute to remember what just happened." Maci said a little snippy. "Ok. Healus the people and myself and let us be good as new!" Maci chanted. After a couple seconds a spell came out and went into everyone body and healed them.

"Huh? What happened?" Riven asked.

"We'll explain later." Musa told him.

"Uhh I still feel a bit weak." Bloom complained.

"Don't worry if we have to walk somewhere I'll carry you." Sky said and kissed her.

"Uhh I thought I'd be dead by now." Brandon said.

"BRANDON!" Stella screamed and jumped on top of him. "Thank god you're not dead!" Stella yelled and started to kissing him.

"Uhh where am I?" Flora asked weakly.

"Alphea." Tecna told her.

"Huh? Oh yeah now I remember." Flora said.

"Umm dad I don't think your spell worked entirely. Flora's still the same on the outside." Helia said.

"Huh? I'll try again. Change the appearance of Flora to before she was cursed by Luke!" Travis said. After Travis said that Flora started to change her appearance. Her emerald eyes, caramel hair, regular clothes and makeup were back.

"Flora your back!" Helia yelled and hugged her.

"Yes I am. But my mind is still a little fuzzy on what happened." Flora said and returned Helia's hug.

"Let's go inside and we can show you what happened clearly." Fargonda said.

"Ok."

**Inside**

"Ok here's the video our camera caught." Fargonda said and put the video in.

**Couple of hours later**

"L-Luke, The Trix, and I did all of that?" Flora asked.

"Yes." Helia said and tried to comfort her.

"Wait what Jessie's a fairy?" Flora asked.

"Yes. I'll explain to everyone right now." Fargonda said and paused the video. "Travis, Maci have you heard of the Royal Ice Flame before?" Fargonda asked.

"Yes but isn't that only a legend?" Travis asked.

"No it's real but nobody has seen it for centuries. You see some people are gifted with the Royal Ice Flame. Even though it's the planet of wizards and doctors there were some people who migrated there and taught some people the Royal Ice Flame. They are the protectors of Hexix. The Royal Ice Flame it a really powerful of only worthy ones can posse this kind of power. Bloom it may even be more powerful than your powers. The only way for you to have the Royal Ice Flame is for a relative to have this power." Fargonda explained. "Travis, Maci do you have a diagram of your family tree?"

"Yes." Travis said and a hologram of the family came up.

"Ok. Findus the person who once possed the Royal Ice Flame." Fargonda said. Then an orange light went on the map. "Hmmm so it looks like Jessie's great great great grandfather possed it one."

"But I still don't understand what is my powers abilities and why I never knew of them before. Tecna said that I'm the fairy of ice and fire though and so many more." Jessie said.

"Jessie fire and ice are mainly the Royal Ice Flame's powers but way more powerful. Jessie the Royal Ice Flame is pasted on from adult to child you're the chosen one in your family. Your great great great grandfather is on your mom's side so she and other ancestors after him have it in their blood but it was never activated." Fargonda explained. "The Royal Ice Flame is very powerful and you have been entrusted with it. You need to defend yourself with ice and fire. It seems you've only used fire though.

"No I've used ice just not as much as fire." Jessie said.

"Ahh you didn't need your ice powers for the battle yet but did you activate fire or ice first?" Fargonda asked.

"Ice."

"That's rare. Usually the Royal Ice Flame people get fire first. People who get ice powers first are really special. They can break the rules of ice and fire. Fire can mix with ice and vice versa. So Jessie you can do all that. You are one of the most powerful fairies I know." Fargonda explained.

"This is so hard to understand. Now what do I have to do though?" Jessie asked.

"Well I suggest that you come here to Alphea next year. We can teach you how to use your powers properly." Fargonda said.

"But I wanted to be a doctor like my mom." Jessie said.

"You can learn to use your powers for healing and battling. We have healing classes here." Fargonda said.

"Mom what should I do?" Jessie asked.

"Well Jessie I knew you'd be leaving for some school soon but I never thought it'd be Alphea. I think you should go. You can learn to use your powers and learn to heal." Maci said.

"Ok I guess I'll be attending Alphea next year but I still can't transform." Jessie said.

"Ok. I'll get Helia and his friends to show you around when school begins and we can figure a way out to make you transform. Now let's watch the rest of the video." Fargonda said.

**Please REVIEW! I've been having the same 3 to 4 people review each time. Someone new review I know I have lots of people who followed this. Just review please! Action and the fighting for this story isn't complete. I have chapters up to 23 on my ipod. If you don't review I'll just kick back and relax on my vacation for Columbus Day instead of post or just slowly write my chapters. I already have an idea for when Flora and Helia go to Linphea. Trust me drama and action isn't over yet. Your choice wait about a mouth until they finally get to Linphea or wait about two weeks. Your choice. Until tomorrow.**


	19. Chapter 19 Relaxing! or Disaters

Chapter 19

Relaxing! Or Disasters

After talking to Jessie about her powers the group to watching the rest of the video.

"That took FORVER!" Stella yelled when the video was over.

"Stella!" Everyone yelled. "It was so Flora could see what happened!"

"Ok ok." Stella said. "So?" Stella asked Flora.

"Well I can't believe Luke made me do all of that. After I sent you that message I started to come back but if you didn't break the spell I would've in my body forever. I'm glad that I'm back here now." Flora said.

"Guys let's go to town and we can relax for the first time in weeks." Tecna said.

"Yeah!" All the girls yelled.

Everyone to the mall except Fargonda, Travis, Maci, Kora, and Michael.

"Ahh mall it's been so long since we last met." Stella said. Brandon had a confused look on his face.

"How much do you love this mall?" Brandon asked.

"It's in my top 10 favorite things." Stella said.

"What's so special about the mall?" Jessie asked.

Stella couldn't say anything but her jaw was open in front of everyone.

"Err Jessie you shouldn't have said that." Helia said.

"Why?" Jessie asked.

"Stella answer in a calm voice." Helia said.

"HAVE YOU NEVER BEEN TO A MALL? THE MALL IS VERY SPECIAL!" Stella yelled.

"Stella calm down!" Tecna yelled. "It's very bad for you to yell. It hurts your face." Tecna lied to shut Stella up.

"Really?" Stella asked.

"Yes it's been proven for years it's bad to yell." Tecna said and everyone else was laughing to themselves.

"Jessie this is a very special mall. It's a magic mall." Stella said.

"What makes it magic?" Jessie asked.

"Ok Jessie stop talking before you start another fight." Helia said.

"Ok?"

"So where are we going anyways?" Musa asked.

"One of my favorite stores! Waters Makeup!" Stella yelled.

"Water's Makeup?" Jessie asked.

"Yes they sell only blue products of makeup and nail polish and that stuff." Stella said.

"Eww blue!" Jessie screamed,

"Yes I'm getting you some makeup while we're there." Stella said.

"NO WAY! I'M NOT WEARING BLUE MAKEUP! Except maybe blue nail polish." Jessie yelled.

"WHY NOT!" Stella asked.

"Stella Jessie's one friend Allie once put blue makeup on her and she doesn't want anything blue except maybe blue nail polish." Helia told her.

"Fine!" Stella yelled.

"Stella let's just go to another store." Musa said.

"Fine! What about my other favorite store Girly Paradise?" Stella asked.

"NO WAY!" All the guys screamed.

"Why?" Stella asked.

"Every time we go there you end up buying a million thing and we have to carry it all!" The boys said.

"I promise I won't buy a million things." Stella said.

"No." Riven said.

"Fine let's go to that store then. It's called Devils Dresses." Stella said.

"That sounds more like a goth clothes store though." Bloom said.

"So then we get to shop and the guys don't have to carry as much." Stella said.

"Sounds fair." Sky said.

"Ok let's go." Stella said.

When the group finally got to the store after so more arguing they were amazed. The store wasn't a goth clothes store at all. It was a colorful store with dresses, shoes, shirt, and shorts and so on.

"Eeeeeee! This looks like an awesome store!" Stella screamed.

"Hello. We're a new store here at the mall. By that scream it sound like you like the looks of the store so go look around." The clerk said.

"We will!" The girls screamed and ran off to look at the clothes.

"Oh boy. This is going to be fun." Riven said.

"Well who would call a store like this Devils Dresses?" Sky yelled.

"Hey Brandon you're going to have a load on your hands." Timmy said and pointed to Stella with a handful of clothes.

"Great I wonder what Stella will buy today." Brandon said.

"Brandon! Help me with these clothes!" Stella yelled to him.

"Ok I'm coming." Brandon said and gave the guys a help me look.

"Sorry man." Helia said and nodded no.

"Fine." Brandon said and headed off.

**Later**

"Gosh Stella how many clothes do you need seriously? The other guys even have to carry some. And these clothes won't even fit in your closet." Brandon told her.

"Stella hit him with a purse. "There's no such thing as too many clothes!" Stella yelled.

"Why did you hit me with a purse?" Brandon asked.

"Cause I wanted to!" Stella yelled and Stella was about to hit him again but Flora stopped her.

"Stella I don't think that'll be necessary." Flora said and took Stella's purse.

"And why not?" Stella asked.

"Because it look like your already making Brandon carry let's say 100 pounds of clothes and you already hit him with your purse." Flora said.

"Fine let's just go back to our dorm now." Stella said and everyone else gave their boyfriend their couple bags of stuff and headed off.

**Alphea**

"Where do you want this?" Brandon asked.

"Just put it on the floor for now." Stella said.

"Ok but if someone steps on it it's your problem." Brandon said.

"Helia did mom, dad, Kora, and Michael leave yet?" Jessie asked.

"I think they did." Helia said.

'Without me?" Jessie screamed.

"Jessie we're going back to Hexix tomorrow we just needed to relax for the day. Tomorrow we'll all be back home." Helia said.

"Omg I forgot! I thought we had the day off. It's been so hecktic the last week or two." Bloom said.

"I did too! I won't be able to see my Brandon everyday soon." Stella said.

"Guys why is there water on the floor?" Tecna asked.

"Did Stella leave the faucet on again?" Musa asked.

"NO I DID NOT!" Stella yelled.

"Where'd all this water come from all of a sudden?" Timmy asked.

"OH NO MY NEW CLOTHES!" Stella yelled.

"STELLA! YOU CAN GET NEW ONES!" Everyone yelled.

"GUYS WE HAVE TO LEAVE! IT'S ALREADY UP TO OUR KNEES!" Riven yelled.

"Winx Transform!" Bloom yelled and the girls transformed.

"Jessie can you transform?" Flora asked.

"No I don't know how to." Jessie answered.

"Girls leave I'll get Jessie!" Fargonda yelled as she came in.

"Ok!" The girls grabbed their boyfriends and left waiting for Jessie and Fargonda.

Soon the girls started to get worried because they were in there for a long time and the water was really high now. Soon they weren't worried because they came out but Jessie.

"Jessie you transformed!" Flora yelled.

"Yes I did! I didn't think I would ever transform." Jessie yelled. Jessie was wearing an icy blue shirt with fire red sleeves that showed her stomach and had R.I.F written across it. She had an icy blue skirt too. Her heels were unique. They were fire red but the heel parts were clear and had fire in them. Jessie's wings were fire red and Jessie had a necklace shaped in an icicle and had ice power in it. (Ok so not my best idea for an outfit but I wanted it to represent her powers. If you have an idea for a new outfit I'm open to idea's. Or just send me a link of your idea.)

"Jessie that's awesome but let's focus the school is flooding!" Tecna yelled.

"Yeah. Fargonda why did the school start flooding all of a sudden?" Musa asked.

"I don't know but Helia contact Saldin I want to see if he know something." Fargonda said. Helia dialed his cell phone and gave it to her.

"Hello?" Saldin said.

"Saldin?" Fargonda said.

"What do you want I'm kind a busy here at the school by myself."

"My school is flooding and the Winx and their boyfriends are here. You?"

"Flooding? My school is having a drought and it really dry over here. The dragons are becoming a problem too."

"What? I have to contact Griffen."

"Ok." Saldin said and hung up. Fargonda then dialed the phone for Griffen.

"Hello?" Griffen said.

"Griffen?" Fargonda said.

"Fargonda I'm busy with my school what do you want?"

"My school is flooding what's going on?"

"What my school is freezing!"

"What's going on?" Fargonda asked.

"I have no clue there's no witches around to do this. Who would do this? Someone must be here to do this."

"I know but whom?"

"Mwhhhaahahah!"

**Please Review! I have no clue how many chapters I'll get up after today because they are really long and my brother is coming home this weekend and he'll be trying to fix the computer so I have no clue when I'll update next put I'll be sure to put up the next two or three chapters up by Sunday. P.S I know this is early but in the future sometime I'll need some songs about two people missing each other or a break up so if you could suggest a singer or a song that'll be great. I don't care if it's a guy or girl singer or even one of each I don't care. Until tomorrow. **


	20. Chapter 20 Is This School or Summer!

Chapter 20

Is this school or summer vacation seriously?

"Not them again!" They all yelled.

"I thought we kicked them off to another planet!" Sky yelled.

"You did but we teleported back here." The Trix said.

"Wanna battle again?" Riven asked.

"No were just here to deliver a message." Darcy said and put up a hologram.

"Haha. Hello again old friends. I'm hiding in Magix somewhere. I'm not telling you though. Here's my challenge: Girls go to Cloud Tower and search there. Boys go to Alphea and search there. Teachers go to Red Fountain. Now when you find messages at points it'll tell you what to do next. Eventually you'll all meet up and you'll find me. You can all take me and the Trix on at once. Now this challenge some of you may not come out alive. This may take weeks to complete. Now you have an hour to decide do the challenge or your life." Luke said and the message ended.

"Hmm what a choice. Your life or a challenge. We'll be back in an hour for your answer." Stormy said and the Trix disappeared.

"What should we do?" Musa asked.

"Well I think that we should just go for it." Riven said.

"Faragonda?" Flora asked.

"Well I think we should discuss this with Saladin and Griffin. I'll call them up and tell them to come here." Faragonda said and called them and they were soon there.

"Faragonda in my opinion I think we should do it." Saladin said.

"I think we should too. If we don't this boy might kill us." Griffin said.

"Kids are you fine with this challenge?" Faragonda asked.

"Yes." They all said but Jessie and Faragonda noticed it.

"Jessie don't worry you have five other fairies who can help you." Faragonda said.

"Ok I guess I can do it." Jessie said.

"Ok now we just need to wait for them to come back." Faragonda said.

The teachers were discussing the plan and the kids were saying their goodbyes to everyone before their challenge.

**Sky and Bloom**

"I hope we can make it through this." Bloom said.

"We can make it through anything. We just need to be strong." Sky said.

"Your right and after this we get to return to your planet." Bloom said.

"Yeah but if it's really close to the end of summer you can go and see your parents." Sky said.

"Ok." Bloom said and kissed him.

**Brandon and Stella**

"I don't wanna die!" Stella yelled.

"Sunshine we're not going to die. We just need to fight back." Brandon reassured.

"No I'm not worried about that. I won't be to see you for a while. I can't live without at least talking to you." Stella said.

"Stell it's only going to be like four days." Brandon said.

"Still." Stella said.

"Well we can just do this before we leave for seems like eternity for you." Brandon said and kissed her.

**Timmy and Tecna**

"So how logical do you think this is?" Timmy asked her.

"Well according to my calculations we have a 50 50 chance of making it out a live in this challenge." Tecna said.

"Well that's illogical. According to my calculations we're going to die."

"Oh boy. Timmy we're not going to die." Tecna reassured.

"Yes we are." Timmy said.

"Shut up! We're not going to die! Nobody is." Tecna screamed.

"Fine nobody is going to die." Timmy said.

"Good." Tecna said and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

**Riven and Musa**

"So are you going to be a good girl and battle without a bad boy?" Riven asked.

"Yes I am. It's not me you should worry about it should be you. I bet that when we're battling you just hope that I'm alright without a bad boy." Musa said.

"No I do not worry about you." Riven said with his back facing her.

"Well say whatever you want then. I just know it's killing you on the inside to say that I'm right." Musa said and hugged him from behind.

**Helia and Flora with Jessie in the backround**

"So do you think we'll be alright?" Flora asked him.

"Yeah we should. We just need to fight our way to our freedom. He's affecting everybody's relationships with everyone and we need to protect them." Helia said.

"Yeah it's putting a strain on everyone. We just need to fight. I just hope us girls will be alright at Cloud Tower." Flora said.

"Don't hope believe." Helia said and started to kiss her. One thing he forgot his sister was watching.

"Hello?" Jessie said. They heard her voice and quickly pulled away.

"Jessie leave!" Helia yelled.

"No!" Jessie yelled and put away her phone. "I have no one else to hang with."

"Go hang with Stella. You can become a professional shopper." Flora said.

"I don't want to I want to watch you two." Jessie said.

"I guess we should just be quiet." Flora said.

**Teachers**

"Look at the kids over there. Most of them are acting like we're going to die." Faragonda said.

"Well this is just the risk you have to take to save your life." Saladin said.

"Yes I know but their all wrecking their relationships with everyone." Faragonda said.

"Well they just need to act like adults now. This mission requires a lot of smarts." Griffin said.

"Yes I know I just hope they have what it takes. Hopefully they remember the skills we taught them in school." Faragonda said.

**The Trix return**

"So what's your answer?" Darcy asked.

"Challenge." Faragonda said.

"Good you made the right choice. Stormy you have the honors." Icy said.

"Alright. Boys shall stay here while the girls are teleported to Cloud Tower. Teachers shall be teleported to Red Fountain." Stormy chanted and everyone was teleported to their challenge spot.

These are just little previews of their challenges they'll be way more intense.

**Cloud Tower**

"Brrrr…. It's so cold." Stella said and shivered.

"I know. Please someone tell me that someone can make a fire." Musa said.

"I think I can." Jessie said. "Flamethrower!" Jessie yelled and started a fire for a little but it went out.

"Oh come on I'm freezing!" Stella complained.

"Well maybe if Bloom helps me we can make a fire." Jessie said.

"Ok let's try and converge." Bloom said.

"I don't know how to."

"Just throw an attack on the ground and I'll do the rest." Bloom said.

"Ok. Flamethrower!" Jessie screamed and it hit the ground.

"Dragon Flame!" Bloom yelled and it converged with the flamethrower but it blew up in their faces.

"Ahh what it do that for?" Flora yelled.

"According to my calculations it's way too cold for the fire to converge correctly. It's -10 F out here." Tecna said.

"-10 F! Come on please at least find a jacket or something." Stella said.

"Oh I just got a couple from the mall let me just zap them up." Musa said and zapped the jackets up.

"Hmm nice and toasty for now." Stella said.

"Oh boy Stell let's just head off now." Flora said and they headed off on their mission.

**Alphea**

"Ok so how do we get through this flood?" Helia asked.

"I say we climb that tree and then we use your laser string glove and shoot it at the school. Then you cross over and then we all cross over." Timmy said.

"And after that?" Helia asked.

"I didn't get that far yet let's just get that far first." Timmy said.

"Ok." Helia said. He went with the plan. They all climbed the tree and then Helia got over to the school with his laser string glove and then got the rest of the guys. Now they headed off to look around in the deep water.

**Red Fountain**

"Ok Saladin lead the way." Griffin said.

"I would but it's so hot and is that a dragon over there coming towards us." Saladin said.

"Huh? Yes!" Faragonda said. "Force Shield!" Faragonda put a force shield around them but it didn't do much the dragon was too strong.

"Ahh! That's not even one of our dragons!" Saladin yelled.

"What? Then where'd it come from?" Griffin said.

"The Trix must've brought it in special for us!" Saladin said.

"We need to combine our powers!" Faragonda said.

"Witches Trick!"

"Power of the dragon!"

"Fairy Dust!"

They all combined their attacks and it knocked out the dragon but they didn't know for how long it would be for.

"Come on we have to go before it wakes up!" Saladin yelled.

"Coming!" The others said and they ran as fast as they could in a drought.

**Please Review! Ok so this is a little brief of what they'll have to handle in this challenge. Next chapter preview the groups will have to deal with so many problems floods, droughts, ice age, what else can go wrong? What'll happen read the next chapter to find out. Oh and until Sunday or Saturday I'll still take pics for Jessie's outfit. So far I'm going with bamachick127's pic for her outfit. If you can't make an outfit because you can't figure out what Jessie looks like tell me and I can make a pic of what she looks like if you tell me how to make a picture and then a link. Please Review. Until tomorrow. Bye.**


	21. Chapter 21 Searching

Chapter 21

Searching

Previously

The group and teachers were challenged by Luke. They would be split into three groups and search for messages. Eventually they would find Luke and the Trix and they'd be able to find them and then battle them.

New chapter

**Cloud Tower**

"So in the freezing temperature where would a message be?" Jessie asked.

"I say it's either buried in the ice or it's somewhere where we'd least except it." Bloom said.

"Hmm I say we look under our feet." Tecna said.

Everyone looked under their feet and saw something. "What the heck is that?" Stella yelled and pointed to the animal.

"I say it's a wooly mammoth." Tecna said.

"This isn't the ice age! This is the 21st century!" Stella yelled.

"Well the Trix must've made this area an ice age." Flora said.

"Jessie unfreeze that thing it may be a message." Tecna said.

"Ok." Jessie flew up into the cold air and it started to freeze her wings." Ahh I gotta do this quick! Flamethrower!" Jessie yelled but instead of flamethrower ice came out of her mouth. "Oh come on! Now isn't the time for my ice powers!" Jessie screamed and more ice came out of her mouth.

"Jessie come down. I'll try and unfreeze it!" Bloom yelled to her.

"Ok be careful. It's really cold up there and I can't tell if that was my ice powers or the cold froze my fire." Jessie warned Bloom.

"Ok. Now let's see if this works. Dragon Flame!" Bloom said. The fire made it to the mammoth but now a new problem.

"Muuu!" The mammoth said.

"FLY AWAY!" Stella yelled.

The girls tried to fly away but it didn't help much after about three minutes the cold froze their wings. They had to run away from the 5 ton mammoth without getting killed.

"This isn't working out!" Musa said and dodge the mammoth's footsteps.

"We can't do this much longer! Sooner or later somebody's going to get killed!" Tecna yelled.

"Guys look! It's a cave! Let's go there and hide from this mammoth and rest!" Flora yelled.

"Good!" Everyone yelled and ran for the cave.

"Hu-Hu-Hu." They all said out of breath.

"Hu we're finally away from that monster and we can rest." Stella said.

"Yes but we can't stay for long everybody else is probably farther than us." Tecna said.

"Please we're probably the farthest. The guys are flooding and can't fly and the teachers are old and slow." Stella said.

"Stella that's highly illogical. According to my brain calculations the boys are probably the farthest with all their hero training. The teachers are probably in the middle of all of us. After all they are the teachers." Tecna corrected.

"I don't care! I just want to rest!" Stella screamed.

"Fine we can rest here for a while but we should get going soon." Bloom said.

They rested a while and then started to hear growling not the growling of stomachs though.

**Alphea**

"Ok where should we go? Think quickly this water is making me cold." Sky said.

"I say we go to the girls' room and see if there's anything there that could help us there." Helia said.

"That's a good idea let's go and see if there's anything there that didn't get ruined." Timmy said.

**Girls Room**

"Ok brace yourself I'm going to open the door." Riven said and opened the door

"Ahh!" The guys said and the water came falling down on all of them.

"Great just great now we'll probably get hympothemea shock or something like that." Brandon said.

"Brandon the water isn't that that cold let's go in." Timmy said.

"Hmm let's see let's split up. Everyone go to their girlfriend's room." Sky said.

**Stella's Room**

"Hmm where should I look?" Brandon questioned and stepped on some wet clothes. "Gosh Stella how many clothes do you really need? Well I can't find anything wait what's this?" Brandon said an picked it up. It was here diary and he read it but it didn't help much. "Well that didn't help much but I did get to read her diary. I better take it just in case we need it." Brandon said and walked out.

**Musa and Tecna's Room**

"Boy the water has to be at least three feet high already." Riven said.

"According to my calculations the water is three feet four inches high." Timmy said.

"Well let's just find some info before the water gets any higher." Riven said.

The boys were looking through the water for anything that looked like it would help but not much luck. Almost everything was ruined except for a couple special things.

"All I found was some parshly wet homework and this thing that looks like a song she was working on." Riven said.

"I got to her computer but it's going to take me a while to load so that may give us some info if it ever loads." Timmy said.

"Load it quickly so we can leave." Riven ordered.

"Ok ok but it may take a really long time." Timmy said.

An hour later

"TIMMY! How longs it take to load that computer!" Riven yelled.

"It's almost ready!" Timmy yelled.

"Hurry up!" Riven yelled.

"It's ready now. Let's see if she has anything about how to stop a flood." Timmy said and started to search the computer. "There's nothing on here that can help that can help us with our mission." Timmy said.

"Well that's two hours of my life wasted here. Let's go the others are probably done." Riven said and walked out.

**Bloom and Flora's Room **

"Where would there be something that could help us with our mission?" Sky asked.

"I'd say there has to be something somewhere." Helia said.

"Yeah everything below our knees are no help at all ad everything else I have no clue if it could help or not." Sky said.

"Well let's look." Helia said.

They both started searching the room but it was hard. The water was really high now and hard to get through. Sky finally found something that may help.

"Hey Helia maybe this will help." Sky said and picked it up.

"What is it?" Helia asked.

"I think it's some of Bloom's school notes. If we can find something in here that help we can use that." Sky said.

"Ok but even if we do this is only for magic beings. We're not magic." Helia said.

"We can still look in this book. It has to have something." Sky said and opened the book. "Hmm bunch of school notes so pics of us and what's this?"

"It looks like a picture of Bloom and an old boyfriend." Helia said.

"I can't believe this!" Sky yelled.

"Sky it was probably like three years ago so what's the problem?" Helia asked.

"He looks like a jock I can't compare to that!" Sky yelled.

"Sky you're a hero. Nobody can top that." Helia said.

"I guess your right. I have to focus on the mission. I can talk to Bloom about that later." Sky said and they continued the search.

"Hey Sky I found something!" Helia yelled.

"Watcha find bro?" Sky asked.

"Well I found a book on Flora's plants and there's one plant that can decrease water levels." Helia said.

"Well does Flora have it?" Sky asked.

"I think it's that one over there." Helia said and pointed to a blue flower.

"Well let's get that flower then." Sky said and started to head off to the flower but was stopped.

"I'm not even sure if that's the right flower or even if it decreases the water level. The book's print is kind a smeared." Helia said.

"So it's still worth a try." Sky said.

"I guess you're right." Helia said and they both went to go get the flower.

"Ok so how do we make this flower do its magic?" Sky asked.

"The book says to drop it in the water and wait a minute." Helia said.

"Ok let's go to the living room and we can show the rest of the guys." Sky said and they left.

**Living Room**

"Anybody find anything good? All I found was Stella's diary." Brandon said.

"Nope we didn't find anything good." Timmy said.

"Well we have this flower here. We think it may make the water levels go down at least but we're not sure." Sky said.

"Well let's try." Riven said.

"Ok." Sky said and dropped the flower in the water.

After a couple of minutes something started to happen. A light was starting to form where the light was starting to form where the flower was dropped. They all thought the water was going to go down but didn't. The flower created a geyser and it shot up at the celling.

"What the heck!" How can a flower make that happen!" Helia yelled.

"I don't know but we're not making any progress!" Brandon yelled.

"Guys! The water is almost at four feet we have to swim out of here or we'll drown!" Timmy yelled.

"Rrrrroooooaaaaarrr!" An animal yelled.

"What is that!" Riven yelled.

"It's a kraken! Swim!" Timmy yelled and they all swam as fast as they could.

"Dude! It's catching up to us!" Helia yelled.

"How can we out swim it!" Brandon yelled.

"We can't! I say we head for somewhere where there's not much water!" Timmy yelled.

"Guys! The headmistress's office. Stella told me that nothing can break through there. It has a protective barrier around it! Only students and teachers can enter!" Brandon yelled. "Good let's swim there!" Riven yelled. Soon they were at the office and there wasn't as much water there. The kraken tried to break in but couldn't and it left.

"I think we're safe." Helia said.

"Thank god! Let's just rest up here for a while." Brandon said.

"Yeah let's just camp out here until tomorrow." Sky said and they all rest there for a while.

**Red Fountain**

"I think it's gone. Saladin where should we head to?" Fargonda asked.

"I say we head to Red Fountain and see if we can find anything that isn't melted that can help." Saladin said.

"Ok." They all went off to Red Fountain. It was so hot out and it started to drain their powera from exhaustion. Eventually they reached Red Fountain. New problem though.

"Saladin how are we supposed to get past your dragons? Their lose." Fargonda said.

"I don't know but I know one thing. Don't go near them. In intense heat like this they're really powerful and get hungry quicker." Saladin said. "Do you have enough power to make them unconciuos? Just long enough for us to get past them."

"I think we should have enough power to make them unconscious." Fargonda said.

"Ok then you two combine and lets get in their." Saladin said.

"Ok." They both said their spell and they combined their powers it was perfect. Now they snuck past them quickly and got inside and got saw a new surprise.

"What is that?" Griffin asked.

"Oh no! We have to leave!" Saladin yelled.

"Why?" Fargonda asked.

"That's a dragon egg! We have to leave before it hatches or we'll be the dragon's dinner." Saldin yelled.

"Too late!" Griffin yelled.

"No!" They all yelled.

The egg started to glow and the egg started to open. Now a newly born dragon was born and a new problem. The dragon was sitting and crying. It was a blue dragon but it had fire red eyes. It looked really powerful and hungry.

"Raaa." The dragon yelled.

"No don't yell." Saladin said. "Hide!" Saladin said in a loud whisper. They all went to hide around the corner. Then the dragon's parents came. "Oh boy we can't mess around those are our two most powerful dragons." Saladin said.

"Then let's run." Griffin said.

"No we have to stay and find something that can help us." Fargonda said.

"No we have to hide out here and hope the dragons don't come this way." Saladin said.

"Sa-Sa-Saladin too late. Griffin and Fargonda said.

"What? Ahh! Make a run for it!" Saladin yelled. The dragons yelled. The dragons were right behind them and getting ready to fight. The teachers ran as fast as they could.

"Why can't we just teleport?" Saladin yelled.

"It's too hot and the heat has drained our powers! Just keep running!" Fargonda yelled.

"Run for my office! No one can enter except teachers and students!" Saladin yelled.

"Ok!"

They all ran to the office and the dragons were right behind them. Thankfully they made it just in time before the dragons shot fire at them. The dragons tried to get in but couldn't instead they just left.

"The dragons left. Now we just need to figure out how to make it out of here without the dragons seeing us." Saladin said.

"I say we stay here and rest up and think about that. The school will probably melt soon." Fargonda said.

"We have to think quick." Griffin said.

Everyone was in a bad situation will they make it out alive? Or will some people die?

**Please Review!**


	22. Chapter 22 First Message

Chapter 22

The First Message

**Cloud Tower**

"Guys we should get going soon." Musa said.

"Ok but is it just me or do I hear growling?" Stella asked.

"Rrrrrr" Something moaned.

"I hear it too." Tecna said.

"RAR!" The animal came out and jumped on Bloom.

"Get it off me!" Bloom yelled.

"What is it?" Flora yelled.

"I think it's a cave lion!" Musa yelled.

"Who cares? Get it off me!" Bloom yelled.

"Disappear cave lion!" Stella yelled.

The cave lion disappeared and Bloom was saved.

"Ok now we should get going before something else comes after us." Bloom said.

"Why I'm now tired again and cold." Stella complained.

"Stell it's not going to get any warmer just by sitting here. According to my brain calculations it's probably about -19 F now." Tecna said.

"Then what do we do? Go out there and freeze our butts off?" Stella asked.

"Yes. Luke said he put messages out there. Now if we find the first message maybe it'll help us." Bloom said.

"Ok then let's just go out there and find a message and get done quicker I miss Helia." Flora said.

"Fine but I think there's something wrong with Jessie." Stella said and pointed to Jessie. She was on her side shivering.

"Sssss ssss ssssooo cold." Jessie said.

"Jessie can you get up?" Flora asked.

"Ttttt ttt ttooo cold." Jessie said.

"This can't be good. She's only fourteen and she doesn't even know how to use her powers correctly. We have to do something and quick." Bloom said.

"Can't you just make a fire and warm her up?" Musa asked.

"No the fire wouldn't stay alive long enough to warm her up." Bloom said.

"Well what can we do then?" Tecna asked.

"I don't know. If we had Fargonda she'd know what to do. Tecna can you scan her?" Bloom said.

"No my laptop and phone froze." Tecna said.

"Well we'll just have to leave Jessie here and we'll have to find the message. I think that someone should stay here with here though." Bloom said.

"I'll stay. My powers probably aren't good here anyways." Flora said.

"Ok we'll be back soon." Musa said and they all left and Jessie and Flora remained in the cave.

**The girls**

"Ok where should we look for a message?" Stella asked.

"I think we should go to Cloud Tower." Tecna said and some snow blew on them.

"Ok but where is it?" Bloom asked.

"Umm is that over there under all of that snow?" Musa asked.

"I think it is but according to my brain calculations it'll take at least an hour before Bloom and Stella can melt it." Tecna said.

"Well if we converge it'll take like five minutes." Stella said.

"Well that I'm not exactly sure about. When Bloom or Jessie threw one attack it stays up a little while but then goes out. If they converged it blew up in our faces. If you wanna try do the honors." Tecna explained.

"Well I say we go for it. Bloom?" Stella said.

"Ok but first we have to get there first." Bloom said and they headed off.

**Jessie and Flora**

"Sssss sssss sssooo cold." Jessie said and shivered.

"I know Jessie you have to stay strong though." Flora said.

"Fl-Fl-Flora I had a dream when I feel asleep. There was a person who said I need my animal protector." Jessie said.

"What's an animal protector?" Flora asked.

"I I I don't know but she said that my animal will find me. We'll be able partners and my protector will protect me. That's what the lady from my dream said." Jessie said.

"We'll I don't you'll find your animal protector here. Not until we're done with the mission." Flora said.

"I know but if I had my protector it would probably be able to help us in these conditions." Jessie said.

"Well Jessie just try and get some sleep. Maybe the girls will be back when you wake up." Flora said.

"Ok." Jessie said and fell back asleep.

**The girls**

"Hu we're finally here." Stella complained.

"Yes. We are now let's try this." Bloom said. "Dragon Flame!"

"Solaria Sun!"

Their attacks combined and started to work the snow was melting. Late Cloud Tower was uncovered and they were able to go in.

"Guys were would Luke keep a message?" Musa asked.

"I think maybe the headmistress's office." Tecna said.

"Ok where is the headmistress's office?" Bloom asked.

"Umm well let's just walk around the school." Stella said.

After searching the school a while they had no luck finding it. All they found was the classrooms and the dorms but not the headmistress's office. Finally they found it in the middle of the school.

"Ok hey maybe that's the message." Musa said and pointed to Griffin's crystal ball. She touched it and a video came up.

"Hello girls. You found my message. I hope you enjoyed my special surprises I brought in for you. Now here's your next step. To not freeze to death you must find a special button in the school somewhere and it'll get warmer. After that you can make Cloud Tower your hideout. You must then find another message that is out there and you've probably seen it." Luke said and the video stopped.

"Well let's split up and find that button." Stella said.

"If someone finds the button come back here and announce it on the speaker." Tecna said.

"Why can't we just use our phones?" Stella asked.

"Cause they're probably still frozen they won't work until we find that button." Musa said. 'Now let's go."

"Ok." They all split up looking for the button.

**Alphea**

"Ok where would a message be?" Sky asked.

"It's probably in the school somewhere." Brandon said.

"Where though?" Sky asked.

"I say we look in the dorms first." Timmy said.

"That'll take forever! There has to be like 100 rooms!" Riven yelled.

"If we split up it'll go quicker." Helia said.

"Yeah let's do that I'll take the north wing. Sky take the south wing, Brandon take the west wing, and Riven and Helia check the east wing that's the biggest wing." Timmy said.

"Ok." They all then headed off.

**North Wing**

"The water seems like it's higher than ever. I guess I'll have to sink and swim." Timmy said. "Ok I guess I'll start with this room." Timmy said and looked through all the rooms but no luck. So he just headed back to Fargonda's office.

**South Wing**

"Uhhhh it's really high in this part of the school. This is gonna take forever. I have to do this without drowning this is gonna be hard." Sky said and dunked his head in the water. "Ahah eww! That didn't work I can't hold my breath for that long it's too deep. I think I'll just go to Fargonda's office." Sky said and swam back to Fargonda's office.

**West Wing**

"Hey it's not that bad here but I still have to swim." Brandon said. "I'll start with this door. Ahh!" Brandon yelled and water came splashing down on him "Not again! I hate this Well time to find that message." Brandon said and started to search the rooms. No luck either trying to find the message. He just headed back to Fargonda's office.

**East Wing**

"Ok where should we search? Classrooms or dorms first?" Helia asked.

"Whichever is easier." Riven said.

"Ok then we'll start with dorms." Helia said and they started to search the dorms. Nothing just a bunch of wet clothes, homework, and other stuff. They headed to the classrooms.

"Ok I think this is Wizgiz's classroom. There may be a message in here so look everywhere." Helia told Riven.

"Whatever." Riven rolled his eyes.

They started to search and they found wet plants and potions but not a message or that's what they thought.

"Riven this looks suspicious. This plant looks more high tech." Helia said.

"So how do I know if it's a message? Just search the dumb plant." Riven said.

Helia started to examine the plant. It looked like a normal plant except for the stems they were bionic. Helia looked under the plant and found something.

"Hey Riven what's this?" Helia asked.

"How should I know? Let's go and find Timmy and he can examine it." Riven said and they went to Fargonda's office.

**Fargonda's Office**

"Hey Timmy examine this." Helia told Timmy.

"Ok I'll examine it but it'll take a while." Timmy said and started to examine it. A little later Timmy started to examine it. A little later Timmy finally got it. "Guys it's a message!" Timmy yelled and put the video up on his laptop.

"Hello boys. I hope you found my message. Now I want you to drain the school but to do that you must find your next message. I'll only tell you this. You've already seen it probably. That's all." Luke said and the video ended.

"Well that didn't help much at all. Now we have to find another message." Brandon said,

"Yeah let's go looking for it now." Sky said.

"Ok." They all went searching for the message.

**Red Fountain'**

"I say that we have to be careful. We need to search the school and find a message." Griffin said.

"I think that too but with those dragons I don't think they'll make it easy." Fargonda said.

"I say we go to the weapons room and get some weapons. Then we can at least defend ourselves and look for the messages." Saladin said. "Do you guys have any magic to teleport us there?"

"No we don't have any magic left. The dragons took it all out of us and also the heat." Fargonda said.

"Huh. Then we have to make a run for it to the weapons room." Saladin said.

"Ok so where is it?" Griffin asked.

"On the other side of school the school." Saladin said.

"What! How are we supposed to run that far without stopping!" Griffin asked.

"We just have to give it 110% out there now let's go." Saladin said and they braced themselves for the big run. Saladin opened the door and they all ran off. So far no dragons but later came upon the newly hatched dragon.

"Stop!" Saladin said in a loud whisper.

"Why?" Griffin and Fargonda asked.

"A dragon." Saladin said.

"So it's just the baby one. If we don't make it cry we should be able to get around it." Griffin said.

"You don't mess with baby dragons. If you do you're toasted for dinner." They know how to use their fire." Saladin said.

"Ok then do we run for it or take a detour?" Fargonda asked.

"Run for it the other way leads doesn't lead to the weapons room." Saladin said. "On the count of three we run. One….Two…Three! Run!" Saladin yelled and they started to run unfortunately the dragon saw them and went towards them.

"Don't make a move." Saladin said and they all froze.

"Mua?" The baby dragon said and licked Saladin.

"Eww. Well this dragon is friendly very unusual but oh well let's go." Saladin said and they started to walk to the weapons room but the dragon started to cry and the parents came and saw them.

"Oh no." Saladin said. "RUN!" Saladin yelled. They all ran as fast as they could but the dragons were faster. The dragons cornered them and were going to attack.

"Well guys is this the end?" Griffin asked.

"I think so. We have no powers left and there's no escape." Fargonda said.

The dragons attacked but the baby dragon shot out ice and froze its parents fire attack and the parents. No one knew why that happened but they but they just ran for the weapons room before the heat dethawed from the heat. At the weapons room relieved that they weren't dead they started searching.

"Fargonda do you know why that dragon shot out ice?" Griffin asked.

"Maybe I do maybe I don't it's not any of your business right now. Right now search for a message." Fargonda said.

"Fine be that way." Griffin said and continued to search.

After searching for like two hours Saladin finally found something that might be a message.

"Guys I think this is the message." Saladin said.

"Where's the message?" Fargonda asked.

"It's under the ship." Saladin said and lead them to where the message was. Saladin said and lead them to where the message was. Saladin hit the play button with his staff.

"Hello my elders. If you found this message I guess you're not dead….yet. Now your next message is somewhere and you've seen it but it'll be a challenge to get it. Now you can't make the temperature any cooler. I want your mission difficult for you guys. For the others I gave them a break. Goodbye and I hope to see you for the final battle." Luke said and the video ended.

"Well let's rest here a bit and then we can continue to search for the next message in a little bit." Saladin said.

**Please Review! Where will the next messages be? What are Jessie's dreams telling her? How much longer will this mission be? Read the next chapter to find out. Until next time. Please Review. Oh and if you think this is getting side tracked it'll be back to normal in a couple chapters. And someone said it focuses more on Jessie but it's really not. I just need to put in some moments about Jessie because she's going to be the hero in the end. Period that's all i'm saying. Then it'll be back to normal by the time Flora and Helia get to Linphea. Please Review!**


	23. Chapter 23 Second Message

Chapter 23

**Cloud Tower**

"Ok so where would a message be? Hmm I don't know well first of all I have to stop talking to myself. I'll start with this room." Tecna said.

"Huh a message a message where would a message be? I guess if I had Tec I'd be able to do this quicker. Well I don't so I have to deal with it I'll just start here." Musa said and started to search.

"Hmm I don't know the layout of this building. This is going to be hard. I wish that Sky was here. He'd be able to help me. Huh I'll just start here." Bloom said and looked around.

"Ooo a bathroom! I have to check my hair." Stella said and ran to the bathroom. "Oh my gosh! My hair is a mess! Is there a comb somewhere? No comb I guess I'll have to do my magic." Stella said a spell and her hair was now clean and combed. "My gosh this mirror is so dirty. Cleanus!" Stella's spell cleaned the mirror but something was wrong. "Hmm hit me I'm called the heat button. No message I'll just be going now." Stella said and walked off.

**Later**

"Anyone find any messages or buttons?" I didn't." Tecna asked.

"No." Bloom said.

"Nope." Musa said.

"Oh were we looking for messages and a button?" Stella asked.

"Yes."

"Oh I found a button called the heat button." Stella said.

"Then why isn't it warmer yet?" Tecna asked.

Stella just had an I forgot what we were doing look on her face. Uhh…"

"STELLA YOU DIDN'T HIT THE BUTTON!" They all yelled at her.

"What I was doing my hair." Stella defended herself.

"And that's more important than not freezing to death!" Tecna yelled.

"Ok ok I know I should've hit that button. No worries let's just go back and hit the button." Stella said.

"Yeah but I bet that you don't even know which wing it was in." Musa said.

"Uhh… south wing?" Stella said.

"Great another search." Bloom said.

The girls loved Stella but she did get on their nerves sometimes. So this time the entire group went this time so Stella wouldn't forget to hit the button. After searching for three hours they finally found the button in a pretty obvious place.

"Stella how do you not remember the bathroom in the cafeteria?" Bloom asked.

"Well maybe if food was cooking then I would've remembered." Stella said.

"Well now that the button was hit it should get warmer soon." Bloom said.

"Yeah now let's go outside." Musa said.

"Why?" Stella asked.

"Oh Stella use your brain. First of all we need to get Jessie and Flora. Second Luke said we've already seen our message probably so it's probably outside." Musa explained to her.

"Well I think I'll just stay here and work on the witches' wardrobe." Stella said.

"No way!" They all grabbed her before she flew off.

**Jessie and Flora**

_Jessie's Dream_

"_Jessie you must find your animal protector." The man said._

"_But I don't even know where my animal protector is." Jessie told the man._

"_Jessica you must find your animal protector within the next week or else you'll go evil." The man said._

"_But why would I go evil all of a sudden?" Jessie asked._

"_Jessie your young and don't know how to use your powers correctly. The power will just be too much for your body and you'll go evil. Follow my wisdom Jessie and find your animal protector within the week." The man said and disappeared._

"_Wait no! I want to know more!" Jessie yelled and woke up._

"Jessie what's wrong?" Flora asked her and came over to her.

"I had another dream. This time it was a man and he said that I need my animal protector within the week or else I'll go evil." Jessie said then heard a familiar voice.

"Hey guys! Cloud Tower has power and heat. Come on before you become frosty the snowman." Bloom yelled over to them

"We can talk about this late Jessie." Flora said. They headed off with the group back to Cloud Tower to tell them what happened.

**Cloud Tower**

"Ok so we get to stay here while we search for messages?" Flora asked.

"Yeah that's what the message said." Bloom said.

"Ok I say we rest up a bit then look for the message." Musa said.

"Ok."

**Alphea**

"Ok so where should we go first?" Sky asked.

"I say we should start and look around the halls." Timmy said.

"Ok let's start searching." Helia said.

They started to search the halls of Alphea. Nothing. They did this for an hour in silence before Riven spoke out.

"Uhh this is taking forever! Let's just…" Riven stepped on something. "What the?"

"Raaa!" The animal yelled.

"It's the kraken!" Helia yelled.

"Swim!" Timmy yelled.

The guys started to swim as fast as they could. They couldn't go to Fargonda's office because it was too far away. They just keep swimming and talking.

"Hey guys where are we headed?" Brandon asked as they were swimming.

"I don't know just keep swimming!" Riven yelled.

"Guys is it just me or is there something on the krakens neck?" Sky asked.

All the guys turned around to see the kraken. It looked like it had something electric around its neck.

"Don't tell me." Riven said.

"That's the message." Timmy yelled.

"Great now how do we get it?" Brandon asked.

"I'll restrain it with my laser sting glove then you guys move in and get the message." Helia told them.

"Ok."

They went with the plan. Helia restrained it with his laser sting glove. The guys then moved in to get the message. The kraken was snapping and trying to shake them off which made it hard to get. They finally got the message and fled to Fargonda's office.

"Hu-Hu-Hu I hope we message is worth it. I almost lost my hand in that battle. Pit it up Timmy." Riven said. Timmy put up the message and it started.

"Hello boys. I hope you found this message on the kraken. That kraken is nasty. Now if you want to find the next message you have to find the plug and drain the school. Then your last message is in a place where you'd least except to look for a book. That message will tell you where I am. I hope to see you for the final battle." Luke said and the message ended.

"Well that didn't help much. Where would we least except to look for a book?" Brandon asked.

"Let's not think about that. Let's just rest here for now then we can unplug the school." Sky said and rested.

**Red Fountain**

"Ok I think we should go now." Saladin said.

"Where should we go?" Fargonda asked.

"I think the dragon pens."

"Why?" Griffin asked.

"He said it's going to be a challenge to get them. That's one of the hardest places to get items from so let's go." Saladin said.

They had grabbed a couple of weapons and headed for the dragon pens.

**Dragon Pens**

"Hey isn't that that special dragon?" Fargonda asked.

"I think it is but is there something on its neck?" Saladin asked.

"Yes. Now we have to fight off a dragon to get a message." Griffin said.

"Think of a plan." Fargonda said.

"Can't we just use our weapons?"

"No that dragon is probably way stronger than the weapons. The weapons don't stand a chance against that dragon." Saladin said.

"I just thought of a plan. I'll distract it while you two get the message off its back." Griffin said.

"Ok."

Griffin distracted the dragon with a weapon while Fargonda and Saladin got on its back. When the two got on the dragon's back the dragon felt it and went crazy. It started to run all around the pens.

"Now what?" Griffin yelled to them.

"N-n-n-n-new plan!" They yelled while holding on to the dragon for dear life.

The official Red Fountain dragons soon came. They cornered the one that didn't belong. While the dragons where doing that Fargonda and Saladin got the message and jumped off. They all ran but not without company.

"Ok I think we're safe except the baby dragon followed us." Fargonda said.

"Well let's watch this first." Saladin hit the play button on the message.

"Hello again my elders. I hope you found this on my personal dragon. Now if you want to find the last message you have to find it you must find it sealed in a rock and sealed with a kiss. That's all. I hope to see you for the final battle." Luke said and the ended the message.

"What? Sealed in a rock and sealed with a kiss! What does that mean?" Griffin yelled.

"I don't know let's just rest." Saladin said.

They were all clueless to what it meant so they just rest with the baby dragon.

**Cloud Tower**

"Ok let's go now." Bloom said.

"Uh fine." Stella complained.

They all went outside and started to search until Stella spotted something.

"Hey guys look a brown hill let's go over there." Stella said.

"Ok."

They all went over to the hill and everyone but Jessie jumped on it.

"Hey it's furry and has tusks too." Stella said.

"Wait what? Brown furry hill with tusks? GUYS GET OFF THAT'S THAT WOOLY MAMMOTH MW SAW!" Jessie yelled.

"Huh?"

Too late the mammoth woke up and threw the girls off. The girls would've just flown but their wings were frozen and they were plunged into the snow and ice.

"Girls are you alright?" Jessie asked.

"Yeah let's just knock this mammoth out." Bloom said getting up. "It had that message on its tusk."

"I'm cold though." Stella complained.

"Stella converge and we can get inside quicker." Bloom told her.

"Fine. Solaria Sun and Moon Power!"

"Dragon Fire!"

"Sonic Blast!"

"Wide Web!"

"Flamethrower!"

"Ivy Wrap!"

All the attacks converged and it knocked the mammoth right out.

"Phew now I'll get that message." Bloom got up and got the message off the mammoths tusk.

They all then went back to Cloud Tower to view the message.

"Ok Bloom get in the middle and show us it." Stella ordered.

"Ok."

"Hello girls. I hope you found this message on the mammoth. I used a spell to bring it back here in our time. Now I bet you want to know where your next message is. Your next and final message is on a pole that will rise for the chosen one. Chose the wrong girl and its game over. I hope to see you for the final battle. Goo-" Luke said.

"Luke when do we get to squash some pixie and specialist butts!" Stormy hollered.

"Stormy shut up! Goodbye girls I'll see you for the final battle." Luke said and the video ended.

"That was weird hearing Stormy in the back round." Musa said.

"Yeah but let's see. A pole that will rise for the chosen one. That'll be hard but I guess we should just sleep on it." Tecna said.

They all followed her advice and got some sleep.

Luke and The Trix

"Stormy I told you not to interrupt when I was making a message." Luke told her.

"Yeah but I really want to kick some pixie and specialist butt!" Stormy yelled.

"Stormy my dear sister I want to kick some butt too. I wouldn't underestimate that Royal Ice Flame girl though. I did some research on it and it says that they are the most powerful human begins in the world to be discovered. They're even stronger than that Dragon Flame girl." Darcy explained.

"Is that so Darcy? Do some more research on the Royal Ice Flame. I'd like my hands on power like that." Icy said.

"Now girls there will be plenty of butts for you to kick when we battle. Don't worry you can make any comments on them. We're not really battling them much." Luke said.

"Then how are we beating them?" Icy asked.

"You'll see."

**Hey guys. I was going to update like two days ago but I accidently deleted my original chapter 23 on my iPod. I had to rewrite it. So this chapter might not fit the story exactly right. I already had chapter 24 done so I just had to remember 23 the best I could. This one is really crappy compared to the original I just know it. Anyways here it is. I'll get 24 up either tonight or tomorrow. Only time will tell. Until then PLEASE REVIEW!**


	24. Chapter 24 Rest for a Day

Chapter 24

Rest for a Day

**Cloud Tower**

"Uhh can we please go to Griffin's office or something sleeping on this floor is horrible. And can we have today off I need some rest." Stella pleaded.

"Yeah I could use a day to rest. Jessie we need to talk to them anyways right?" Flora said.

"Uhh I guess we could." Jessie said.

"Good now let's head to Griffin's office." Stella said and they walked to her office.

**Griffin's Office**

"Ok let's see there's only three chairs in here let's fix that." Stella said a spell and now there were two couches and three recliners. Stella went to one of the couches and sat down. "Ok so what did Jessie want to talk to us about Flora?" Stella asked them.

"Jessie."

"Huh fine I'll tell them." Jessie said. "Ok I've been having these dreams and I keep seeing these people who keep telling me information." Jessie told everyone.

"What did they tell you?" Bloom asked.

"They told me that I have to find my animal protector and stuff like that. Then a man told me that if I don't find my animal protector within the week I'll go evil and only my animal protector will be able to bring me back." Jessie explained to everyone.

"Hmm so you have to find your animal protector within the week or else you'll go evil and only your animal protector will be able to bring you back." Tecna asked.

"Yeah."

"Well we're here for you Jessie." Bloom said. "I've been in your situation before just not one with a limited time limit. I've had to find my sister learn about my past and all that stuff. So I'm here for you. Once we're done with this mission we're going to help you find you're animal protector. Hopefully this mission doesn't take more than a week." Bloom told her.

"Totally I'm here to help too." Musa said.

"Me too that the most logical thing to do." Tecna said.

"I already told you I'm helping you Jessie." Flora told her.

"I'll help too. Just as long as we don't go anywhere disgusting." Stella said.

"You guys are great." Jessie said and they all had a group hug. "But really let's focus on the mission. If we don't focus on the mission we won't be able to find my animal protector. Now where is a place where a pole will rise for the chosen one?" Jessie said.

"Hmm if we were witches we'd be able to do this quickly." Musa said.

"Hmm maybe Griffin has something around here to tell us where it would be. Let's look around." Tecna said and they started to look around no luck.

"Uhh a pole that will rise for the chosen one. I can't find anything about it. Who's the chosen one anyways?" Stella said.

"No one knows. Uhh why don't we rest today and talk and we can clear our minds and start fresh tomorrow." Bloom said.

"That sounds cool. I need some rest from all this." Musa said.

"Yeah I need rest too. First let talk I miss my Brandon." Stella said. "We should call them. Anyone else?"

"Stella do you even have a brain?" Tecna asked.

"Yes I have a brain. Why wouldn't I?" Stella asked.

"Cause you don't act like you have one. The boys' phones are probably dead. The phones are busted from being in the water." Tecna said.

"Boo. Let's talk about them then." Stella said. "Before all of this drama I was having a lot of fun on Solaria and I was always talking to Brandon on the phone. I love him so much. I don't ever want to leave him ever. I wish Luke never existed. Poor Flora and Helia you guys haven't been doing anything as a couple." Stella said.

"Stella do you have to point that out. I know we haven't done anything romantic since uhh before all this drama. If Luke never came into our lives we'd probably be at his house right now." Flora said.

"Well sorry. It's not my fault Luke did all of this. Let's get off that subject and talk about our relationships." Stella said. "I love Brandon so much!"

"I love Sky."

"I wouldn't say love but I like Timmy."

"I like Riven but I don't know about him.

"I love Helia but we haven't been doing anything as a couple."

"No comment." Jessie said.

"Oh come on Jessie don't you have a boyfriend on Hexix?" Stella asked.

"Well my last boyfriend's name was Vince. He wasn't really my type and I don't know why I agreed to be his girlfriend." Jessie said.

"Ooo maybe we can find you a boyfriend when school comes in." Stella yelled excited.

"That's not for like two months though."

"So I can still pre plan."

"Stella Stella huh what'll we do with you when it comes to boyfriends." Flora said.

"What we all have boyfriends. Jessie should have one too. Since she'll probably be with us every now and then when school comes in."

"Oh Stella maybe Jessie doesn't even want a boyfriend." Flora said.

"Sure she does right?"

"Umm I don't know. It takes me a while to a boy I like."

"Well that'll be my quest for the new school year. Find Jessie a boyfriend." Stella said.

"Whatever. Can we get off the topic of boys now?" Jessie asked.

"No miss Brandon so much."

"I miss Sky too."

"I miss Helia."

"I miss Timmy."

"I must admit I miss Riven."

"I miss my family."

"Seriously let's think of a game plan for tomorrow." Tecna said.

"I say we wonder around Cloud Tower outside and see if we can find the pole." Flora suggested.

"That's a good plan but where would the pole be even?" Tecna asked.

"Let's not think of that now. Let's just get some sleep for now." Stella said and everyone went to sleep.

**Alphea**

"Guys according to my calculations the drain to drain the school is in the cafeteria." Timmy said.

"Then let's go." Helia said.

**Cafeteria**

"Ok so exactly where is the drain in here?" Brandon asked.

"I don't know where? Let's just swim around." Sky said.

"We have to sink and swim." Timmy said.

"Oh great more sinking and swimming." Riven complained.

"Just do it Riven." Helia said.

"Fine."

They all started to sink and swim and first they couldn't find the plug. But eventually Helia found the plug but he couldn't reach or get to it without his friends.

"Guys I found the plug!" Helia yelled.

"Where?"

"Come over here."

All the guys swam to where Helia was and they discussed the plan.

"Ok so who's going down?" Sky asked.

"First we need to think of a plan. There's some sharks down there guarding the plug." Helia warned.

"Oh come on sharks really? Well how come they aren't biting us now?" Brandon asked.

"Well by the looks of the sharks their hammerhead sharks. They don't attack you unless you attack or you get too close. So what can we do?" Helia asked.

"Well hammerhead sharks are known for extremely bad tempers so I think we should be very careful whoevers going to be the bait." Timmy said.

"I say Riven be the bait." Sky said.

"No way!" Riven yelled.

"Oh come on dude. Look if you make it out alive we'll tell Musa you fought off the kraken and she'll love you." Helia said.

"Huh. Whatever get in position." Riven said.

All the guys got in position and Riven went underwater to distract the sharks. The guys were over top of them waiting for Riven to lure the sharks away.

"Hmm great. Why do I have to do this? Gotta hurry running out of breath." Riven thought to himself.

Riven lured the sharks away from the drain and the boys were able to pull the plug. When it was pulled the water went down to about two feet instantly.

"Yeah we did it!" Sky yelled and gave everyone a high five.

"Yeah we did it but the sharks are right behind me! How much longer until there's no more water?" Riven yelled swimming over to them.

"Riven the water is at one foot now! The sharks stopped chasing you and just disappeared." Timmy yelled to him.

"Huh thank god! Let's go somewhere and we can talk for the day." Riven yelled to him and walked over to them.

"Ok." They all headed off to the girls room.

**Red Fountain**

**Dragon Pens**

"Ok so where are we going today and what should we do with the baby dragon?" Griffin asked.

"I have no clue where we are going today. The dragon will probably just stay here." Saladin said.

"Ok so why don't we just go back to Red Fountain?" Fargonda asked.

While the teachers were talking about what to do the baby dragon was trying to get their attention.

"Raaa!" The dragon yelled.

"What's that dragon want?" Griffin asked.

"I think it wants us to follow it." Saladin said.

"Well should we follow it?" Fargonda asked.

"I guess we can." Saladin said.

They followed the baby dragon and it took them to a different part of the pens. When they got there there was another surprise again.

"Don't tell me that's what I think it is." Griffin said.

"Huh. Yes it is. Another dragon egg." Saladin said.

"Oh come on. Why did the baby bring us here?" Fargonda asked.

"I don't know. Maybe that's the baby dragon's sibling." Saladin said.

The egg started to glow and the dragon hatched. This baby dragon was the complete opposite of the other baby dragon. This one was fire red with icy blue eyes.

"Great another baby dragon. Now what do we do?" Griffin asked.

"Well I think we should take the two baby dragons to a pen and check to make sure they're both in good health." Fargonda said.

"I think we should too." Saladin said.

They took the baby dragons to a pen and started to check them out. They seemed fine but the odd coloring of the dragons didn't make sense.

"This just doesn't make any sense why would these babies be these colors. Their parents aren't even these colors." Saladin said.

"I think Fargonda is hiding something from us. She hasn't said anything after we started to look over the dragons." Griffin said.

"What are you hiding from us Fargonda?" Saladin asked.

"Nothing."

"Yes you're not telling us."

"I'll explain everything soon. Right now we need to take care of these dragons." Fargonda said.

"Ok? Well the dragons seem fine. The blue one is a girl and the red one is a boy. Red Fountain will have two new recurits next year." Saladin said and petted the dragons.

"Maybe." Fargonda said very softly so wouldn't hear.

The teachers remained in the dragons pens for the rest of the day with the baby dragons. Luckily no dragons came in the pens.

**Cloud Tower**

_**Jessie's Dream**_

"_Who are you? Why won't you just tell?" Jessie asked the man._

"_Jessie soon enough I'll tell you who I am. But first you must save yourself before you can save your friends." The man said._

"_What?"_

"_You'll figure it out soon. But trust me Jessie find your animal protector. I'll give you another hint to your protector. Your protector will be based on your personality and you have many personalities." The man said and disappeared._

"_Noo! Tell me more!" Jessie screamed and woke up. _"Phew I didn't wake anyone. I didn't understand though what does this all mean?" Jessie thought. Jessie went back to sleep hoping they'd continue their mission soon.

_**Flora's Dream**_

"_Flora my dear how longs it been?" The lady said._

"_Grandma? Grandpa?"_

"_Yes dear it's us. We're here for a reason." Her grandfather said._

"_That's?" _

"_Your next in line for it." Her grandmother said._

"_Yeah I know but that's not for what like two three more years and why can't Rose just take it?"_

"_Because your mother and father want you to have it. It's going to be much sooner than a couple years more like a couple of months." Her grandmother said._

"_But I can't take it. Not with school and everything."_

"_You will take it. You'll have to drop out of school for a couple of months at the least." Her grandfather said._

"_What I refuse to do that! I love Alphea and I love Helia even though we haven't been going out much. I don't want any more drama in my life! It's hard enough on this mission!" Flora yelled at them._

"_Flora that's enough! You will take it! That's the end of this conversation! Now we'll be going now. We'll see you very soon." Her grandfather said and they disappeared._

"_No I don't want it. Not now at least." _Flora woke up and just decide to get up not wanting to return to her dream. She started to cry a little remembering her grandfather's words. _"You will take it. You'll have to drop out of school for a couple months at the least." _She couldn't believe what her grandfather wanted her to do. She loved him of course but she didn't want to do it. "No I don't need more drama in my life. It's stressful enough. Even though it's summer there's so much drama. I just wish I could have a normal relationship with Helia. I just hope that dream wasn't for real. If it was I know what it means." Flora thought to herself.

"Ahhh." Bloom had woken up.

"Ready to go yet?" Flora asked.

"Soon. The rest of the group still needs to wake up." Bloom said.

Soon after that everyone woke up and were talking about what they were going to do to find the next message.

"Ok so a pole that will rise for the chosen one. According to my calculations it'll take us at least three days before we find the pole in the snow." Tecna said.

"Well we just need to melt the snow then we can find it." Stella said.

"Oh boy Stella use your rain. Think Cloud Tower has like at least 30 acres of land. You can't just melt all the snow away in the snap of a finger. It'll take forever to do that and you'll drain your powers." Musa explained." Musa explained.

"But don't wanna around the snow for three days." Stella complained.

"Well do you have a better plan?" Tecna asked.

"Well no."

"Then its settled then. We go looking around in the snow for the pole tomorrow." Tecna said.

"Ok." Everyone said.

**Alphea**

The boys had just reached the girls room and rested in the living room.

"Ok so what else should we do today?" Brandon asked.

"Let's talked about the girls." Sky suggested.

"About what?" Helia asked.

"Our relationships. I love Bloom but it seems like we've drifted apart in this mission." Sky said.

"Sky you haven't drifted apart you just haven't been alone together for a while. I should've never brought you into this." Helia said.

"Helia it's not your fault. Luke just keeps playing with us. And we're more than happy to help you and Flora. It's been actually kind of fun." Timmy said.

"Yeah I must admit it has been kind of fun kicking some bad guys butts during this experience." Riven said.

"I just don't want to waste anymore of your summer. I know you all had plans."

"Yeah but Tecna and I discovered that the phone we we're trying to create was a total bust. So you actually saved us some time." Timmy said.

"Well I don't mind being away from my kingdom much. It's actually really nice being away so you really helped me get some air from my kingdom." Sky said.

"Knights training really puts a strain on me. This mission is easier. At least I get to sleep every day." Brandon said,

"Musa and I really didn't really have anything planned so you're not wasting my time. I enjoy action." Riven said.

"Well I guess this a good thing then." Helia said.

"Yup. I just hope this mission is over soon I really miss Stella." Brandon said.

"Yeah I feel the same. I like really miss Flora. We haven't been out for let's say uhh before summer vacation." Helia said.

"Yeah you two haven't gone out that much and you two love each other. Kind of weird if you ask me." Sky said.

"Yeah I just wish we had a normal relationship. If Luke didn't have us on this mission we'd be at Flora's house right now." Helia said.

"Well soon we're all going home and Helia here gets to meet Flora's parents." Timmy said.

"Yeah you're right I just hope they like me." Helia said.

"I bet they will. Anyways let's get some rest before we leave to look for a place where you'd least except a book." Brandon said.

"Ok." They all went to sleep for some rest.

**Luke and The Trix**

"Ok so here's what I found out about the Royal Ice Flame. The Royal Ice Flame is really powerful. If used right it can kill you instantly. But there was one add that was odd." Darcy said.

"What was that?" Icy said.

"It says something about an animal protector. If the one who possess the Royal Ice Flame doesn't find his or her animal protector within three weeks of finding out about their powers they go evil." Darcy explained.

"Hmm then she'd be on our side." Stormy added.

"Not quiet." Darcy said.

"What else is there?" Luke asked.

"If the person who possess the Royal Ice Flame's animal protector comes to the rescue the protector can reverse the evil in the person and they will be back to normal." Darcy said.

"I think I have another idea for our battle." Luke said.

"What?"

"It's been a little over two weeks since she first started to use her powers and you said if the one who possess the power doesn't find the animal protector within three weeks they go evil. If this challenge takes a couple more days she'll go evil and she'll be on our side. Then she'll go against her friends and kill them. If she does find her animal protector we'll take it and kill it." Luke explained.

"Oh so devious. I like it." Icy said.

"Now here's the new plan."

**Oh what'll happen. What is Luke's plan? What did Jessie's dream mean? What did Flora grandparents mean by take it? What is IT? Will Jessie go all crazy and turn evil and kill her friends? Read the next couple chapters to find out. Please Review.**

**OH and I kind of need ideas. Yeah unusual but it took me a week to think of this one. Having a brain fart! Need your help. I have a couple ideas but not enough for the next chapter so if you give me some ideas maybe they'll help. Next chapter is about the last message that's about all I know. So help me please! UNTIL I THINK OF A NEW CHAPTER GOODBYE! AND PLEASE REVIEW! I need different people to review come on please! It'll be a while until I get the next chapter up since I don't have any ideas for the next one. Bye!**


	25. Chapter 25 Death or Last Message?

Chapter 25

Death or the Last Message?

**WARNING- This chapter is almost 6,000 words. Just giving you a heads up!**

**Cloud Tower**

"Guys we really should be going soon." Musa said.

"Yeah about that where should we go first?" Bloom asked.

"I say we start by the junkyard." Tecna said.

"Eww the junkyard!" Stella yelled.

"Oh quit complaining Stel. It's at least covered in snow and ice." Flora said.

"Uhh fine but it better be quick." Stella said.

**Junkyard**

"Anyone see anything sticking out of the ground?" Tecna asked.

"Nope."

"Well where could a pole be?" Musa asked.

"South or maybe north?" Jessie said.

"Yeah but that's what Luke wants us to think. I bet that there are trap there." Tecna said.

"So do we have to search every inch of this place to find the pole?" Stella asked.

"Not exactly. If I can pinpoint the location of the next message with the message we already have I can locate where the next message is but we have to go to Cloud Tower to do this." Tecna explained.

"Ok I'm confused." Stella said confused.

"Huh let's go to Cloud Tower and I can show you." Tecna said.

"Ok."

**Cloud Tower**

"Ok so did anyone keep a hold of any of the previous message?" Tecna asked.

"Yeah I have the one we got the other day." Bloom said.

"Good give it to me."

"Ok."

"Ok so what does this have to do with anything?" Stella asked.

"Well if the next message is made of the technology I can pinpoint the next message." Tecna explained.

"I still don't get it."

"Stella I can't dumb it down anymore." Tecna said.

"Then just do it."

"Ok."

Tecna scanned the old message and looked on her screen and there was a dot. It was surely a message but now another problem. "Guys I found the next message but it's in a bad place."

"Well where is it?" Flora asked.

"The basement."

"The basement! NO WAY! Last time we were down there it was so creepy! I still can't believe Fargonda made us do that!" Stella yelled.

"Ok before we all go yelling about the basement how can a pole be in the basement then rise?" Musa asked.

"I don't know. We'll just have to go down there and look for ourselves." Tecna said.

"Can't we go tomorrow?" Stella asked.

"Stella this is a life death situation and you want to rest another day?" Bloom asked.

"It's not life or death situation."

"Yes it kind of is for Jessie. If she goes evil she has no control over herself and she may kill us having no control." Bloom said.

"Well how many days we have til the end of the week?" Stella asked.

"Umm three." Flora answered.

"Only three! I thought we had at least like six!" Stella yelled.

"Stella that's in Stella's world. In the real world we have only three days to do this and find her animal protector." Musa told her.

"There's a 75% chance we'll at least reach Luke by the time three day are up. And the other 25% say we won't reach Luke in time." Tecna said.

"And you're telling us this why?" Flora asked. "It's not helping."

"I am too helping." Tecna defended.

"You're telling us either way that we won't find Jessie's animal protector in time. That's not comforting anyone." Flora said.

"Well that's what's going to happen." Tecna said.

"Tec you can be wrong. Let's just stop calculating and go to the basement. Remember it's a bit of a walk." Musa said.

"It is?" Stella asked.

"Yes. It's about half a mile off campus." Musa replied.

"Fine let's get this over with." Stella said.

The girls left Cloud Tower and headed off towards the basement and started talking.

"Ok so why is this basement off campus?" Jessie asked.

"If I remember right it was so no witches get a hold of the potions and stuff in there. Griffin puts all of the magic ingredients in there. If the witches got a hold of that power. Huuurr. I don't even want to image what would happen." Bloom answered.

"Oh well what's it like in there?" Jessie asked them.

_**Flashback**_

"_Fargonda why do we have to do this?" Stella asked._

"_Cause you're our most trusted students. I trust that you can guard the basement the might with no trouble. You can look around if you want-" Fargonda said and got interrupted._

"_BUT IF YOU EVEN ONE THING YOU'LL BE HAVING DETENTION FOR THE REST OF THE YEAR!" Griffin yelled._

"_Yes ma'am." They all said._

"_Ok here we are. You girls know what you're doing right?" Fargonda asked._

"_Uhh….cleaning the basement?" Stella asked._

"_No Stella. We're guarding the basement for the night remember." Flora reminded._

"_Wait I thought you had like wolves, monsters, or something scary that guarded the basement?" Stella asked confused._

"_Blondie I told you that the wolves were kidnapped and until we get new guard animals you were going to keep watch." Griffin said._

"_Hey! Nobody calls me Blondie!" Stella yelled at Griffin._

"_Stella stop right now!" Fargonda ordered and Stella got quiet. "Ok so we'll be back at around 6:00 am it's 10:00 pm now. So however you want to do guard duty go it goodbye." The two headmistresses then left._

"_Ok so how are we doing this?" Bloom asked._

"_I say that hmm. Well who doesn't mind begin alone?" Musa asked._

"_I don't I'll guard myself." Tecna said._

"_Ok so how about Tec takes the outside. Bloom how about you and Stella take the west side of the basement and Flora and I we'll take the east side." Musa suggested._

"_Ok."_

_**Tecna**_

"_Wow this is creepy. I wish I could see. It's so dark. I wonder what it's like on the inside? I'll just get the others to tell me. Well at least this is easy." Tecna thought._

_**Bloom and Stella**_

_(Ok the lighting isn't the best so they don't see everything.)_

"_Ok so we just have to stay down here and guard this place?" Stella asked._

"_Yep let's look around." Bloom said._

"_This place is cree-ahhhhhh!" Stella yelled._

"_What?"_

"_Look it's the head of a wolf! AHHHHH!" Stella yelled._

"_Oh calm down Stel it's not that ba-AHHHHHH!" Bloom yelled._

"_What you find?"_

"_Look! It's-it's-it's a persevered dead body! AHHHHHHH!" Bloom yelled._

_**Flora and Musa**_

"_Ok let's see what's down here." Musa said._

"_Hey look it's a-AHHHHHHH!" Flora screamed._

"_What's wrong?"_

"_Look! It's-it's-it's a dead bloody wolf! Ahhhhhh!" Flora screamed._

"_What in the world? Why is there a dead wolf down here?" Musa asked._

'_I don't know. All I know is that this place is creepy."_

"_You got that right Flo. Well let's-Ahhhhhhh!" Musa screamed._

"_What?"_

"_Look! It's-it's-it's some of those creepy things we saw when the Trix summoned the Army of Darkness! Ahhhhh!" Musa screamed._

_**End of Flashback**_

"Ok so the basement is really creepy? But why did Griffin keep dead preserved bodies down there?" Jessie asked.

'I don't know and that was in our freshmen year. Almost two years ago. Who knows what it looks like know." Stella said and started to shiver at that memory."

"Ok let's not think of that now. We're here and have to do this." Tecna said and opened the door to the basement.

"Well…. Fairy of the sun and moon….. You're first." Flora said.

"Why me?" Stella asked.

"You have to light the way until we find a light switch." Flora said.

"Huh fine but I better get a shopping spree after this mission." Stella said and went in. They all followed her and went in.

"Ok anyone see a switch?" Flora asked.

"No but just with Stella's light this place creeps me out." Musa said.

"I don't like it here." Jessie said scared.

"I don't either Jess. Ok someone find the switch so we can find the pole and then get out of here." Bloom said.

"Hey I found the light switch." Tecna said and switched it on.

"AHHHHHH!" They all screamed.

"This isn't a basement this looks like a haunted house!" Stella screamed.

"Luke must've spelled this place. When we were down here last time it wasn't like this. Well then again the lighting wasn't that good. Well let's just say that Luke probably spelled this place." Bloom said.

"Guys look it's the pole!" Stella yelled and ran over to the pole and started bowing down. The others soon came after her.

"Ok let's see. The inscription say: The pole shall rise for the chosen one. Step forward if you're the chosen one." Tecna read aloud.

"What that's all?" Stella yelled.

"Yep."

"Great well who's going to do it first?" Musa asked.

"We have to think this through remember Luke said if we chose the wrong person it's game over." Tecna reminded.

"Well….. Why doesn't Jessie try?" Stella said.

"I'm not sure if that's a good idea." Bloom said.

"And why not?" Stella asked.

"Cause what if we're wrong and we get Jessie killed or something?" Bloom asked.

"I'll do it." Jessie said.

"You sure Jessie?" Flora asked.

"Yeah I'll do it." Jessie stepped up to the pole and stepped on the panel. After a couple seconds the ground started shaking and the pole rose. After all of that the girls got up and saw there was no message.

"Where the heck is the message?" Stella asked getting mad.

"I don't know." Jessie said and heard something. "Hey did anyone else hear like growling?"

"No." They all said. Soon they saw it.

"WOLVES RUN!" They all yelled and ran to the surface and the wolves followed.

"Ahhhh! This wasn't part of the deal! But guys the message is on the dominate wolf!" Tecna yelled.

"Great! Just great!" Stella yelled. "Now what converge and knock them out?"

"No there's too many! We have to separate them!" Tecna yelled.

"How?" Flora yelled.

"Bloom can you make a fire whip?" Tecna asked.

"Maybe let me try." Bloom ran ahead of all her friends and tried to make a whip and succeed. "Alright I got a whip ready!'

"Ok so fly up there and try to whip the dominate wolf out of the herd!" Tecna yelled over to her.

"But none of us can fly it's too cold!" Bloom yelled over to them.

"Then climb that tree." Musa yelled.

"Ok!" Bloom went over to the tree. She went as high as she could (It wasn't that tall) and looked for the dominate wolf. "There it is! Take that!" Bloom yelled and almost hit the wolf with the whip. The dominate wolf started to move away from the herd but instead of fleeing from the herd it jumped up and attacked Bloom. The wolf knocked Bloom and it had to hurt. There were icy rocks below and the wolf was tearing Bloom up.

"HELP!" Bloom yelled trying to keep the wolf from eating her.

"Get off my best friend you evil thing! Solar Beam!" Stella yelled and hit the wolf. The wolf went fleeing with the message to a cave and Bloom was lying there unconscious. The girls ran over to her and tried to help. "Bloom wake up! You can't leave us here!" Stella yelled and shook her lifeless body.

"Bloom's face had a huge gash on her right cheek and three claw marks across her face. Her face was full of blood. Her hands were really torn up. Mostly you could just see blood not knowing if there was any skin on there or not. Her arms and legs just had some scratches on them.

"Guys we can't heal her out here. We have to get back to Cloud Tower and fast!" Tecna yelled.

"How! Cloud Tower is like a mile away!" Musa yelled.

"Do we have enough power to teleport all of us there?" Tecna asked.

"No without Bloom we're useless!" Stella yelled.

"Come on then! I'll take Bloom and you guys run after me!" Tecna yelled.

Tecna got Bloom on her back piggy back style and ran as fast as she could. Before everyone else left they looked at how much blood was on the rock that Bloom was on. They all ran after Tecna hoping they wouldn't lose Bloom.

**Alphea**

"Ok so a place where you'd least except to look for a book. Hmm I got nothing anyone else?" Brandon asked.

"Maybe the dorms?" Sky said.

"Nah. Wait isn't there a restricted area for books?" Timmy asked.

"Yeah I think there is. So?" Riven said.

"Least except to look for a book duh. You aren't allowed to take those books out of the library. So least except to look for a book." Helia told him.

"Let's go then." Timmy said and the group was off.

**Library**

"Ok so where is the restricted area?" Sky said.

"I think Stella told me that you need to pull a book out then the panel opens." Brandon told them.

"Seriously! Which book?" Riven asked.

"Umm she didn't say." Brandon said.

"Then how does she know this?" Riven yelled.

"She saw Fargonda do it."

"Great. Now let's split up. I heard that usually older book open panels so try them." Helia said and they split up.

After about two hours of searching Riven had enough.

"This is taking forever! That's it! I'm doing this!" Riven yelled and push over one of the bookshelves. The bookshelves all fell one another hit them like dominos. 90% of the books were now on the floor.

"RIVEN!" They all yelled.

"What now. Let's see hey look the panel's open." Riven said.

"Oh we couldn't just pull the books." Sky said sarcastically.

"What the teachers will just use some magic and fix it up." Riven said.

"Yeah if it was an accident! But Fargonda will probably make us do it!" Brandon yelled.

"Who cares! Let's go!" Riven yelled and stormed off to the restricted area.

**Restricted Area**

"Hey guys look the message is right there." Helia said.

The message was in the middle of the room on a podium. It looked like there was nothing guarding it. No guards or anything like that.

"Great now I'm going to go get it." Riven said and walked towards it to get it.

"Isn't this a little too easy? And haven't I seen this in a movie somewhere?" Sky asked.

"Yeah this is too easy. Wait the message is just in the open. No traps no guards no nothing." Brandon said.

"Yeah I believe this is a reenactment of Indiana Jones." Timmy said/

"DUDE! Why didn't you tell us that soon! Riven don't pick up the message!" Sky yelled.

"Why not I got it right here?" Riven said and held it up.

"Oh no. RUN!" Brandon yelled.

The school started rumbling and the guys got out of the restricted area before a lot of rocks closed the opening.

"Ok so why didn't you want me to pick up the message?" Riven asked.

"Because Luke is playing us. This is a reenactment of Indiana Jones! There will probably be guards and booby traps now activated around the school." Brandon told him.

"So let's just go out the window then" Riven said.

"We can't with all the books in here. We can't get to the window." Helia told him.

"Then let's just out the main door." Riven said.

"Then lead the way Mr. Impatient." Brandon said.

"Fine." Riven said and lead the way.

Soon after they walked a little they heard something.

"Raaaa!"

"Oh dear god! Please tell me that's not the kraken." Helia said.

"It can't be it'd have to have water. It's probably someone's stomach." Brandon said.

"Raaa!"

"That's so not somebody's stomach. What is it?" Helia asked.

"Raaa!"

It was a tiger and it jumped out onto Sky and started mangling him.

"Whoa there tiger get off my bro!" Brandon said and hit it with his sword. The tiger ran off and left.

"Sky can you hear us?" Timmy yelled.

No response. Sky just lying there breathing but not moving. Sky had a really bad gash on his stomach and everywhere else had a bunch of scratches.

"We have to heal Sky!" Brandon yelled.

"How? We're not doctors!" Riven yelled.

"Well first things first. We need to get Sky to the girls' room." Timmy said.

"Ok I'll carry him and you guys figure a way to heal him." Brandon said.

Brandon got Sky on his back piggy back style and walked off to the girls' room. The rest of the guy didn't know what to do. How were non magical people supposed to heal him?

**Red Fountain**

"Ok so we need to find the message. Hmm sealed with a rock and sealed with a kiss? Confusing!" Griffin said.

"I don't get it." Saladin said.

"Neither do I." Fargonda said.

"Have any clues to what it is?" Saladin asked.

"Nope."

The teachers continued on like that for a while and the dragons were trying to do something.

"Raaa!" The blue one screeched.

"What?"

The dragon came over to Fargonda and tried to get her to kneel. She kneeled down to its level and the dragon touched her forehead.

"Fargonda what's that dragon doing?" Saladin asked.

"To solve the riddle you must go to the boys' dorm and find a white guitar." The blue dragon said. "I must go but I have to tell you something later." The dragon took her hand away from Fargonda's head and looked at them.

"What was that about Fargonda?" Griffin asked.

"I think the dragon just talked to me." Fargonda said.

"How?"

"Telepathy I think. Anyways the voice said to go to the boys' dorm and find a white guitar." Fargonda said.

"So we have to look for a white guitar?" Saladin asked.

"Yes let's go." Fargonda said.

The teachers left and went to the boys' dorm and the baby dragons followed. When they got there they saw the white guitar and Saladin picked it up.

"Ok so now what do we do?" Saladin asked.

The blue dragon touched Fargonda's forehead again and said. "You must open the guitar and you'll find it."

"How do you know all of this?"

"Sealed in a rock and sealed with a kiss. Easy. That's a rock guitar and that's the band Kiss's guitar replica." The dragon said and removed it's hand from her forehead.

"Ok the dragon said to open the guitar and the message would be in there." Fargonda told them.

"Ok then." Saladin said and took the guitar apart and found the message and played it.

"Haha well done my I must say that it took you forever to find this. For the kids it would've took a minute. So I'm hiding at Lake Rockalucha (Or however you spell it) let's see who the first to make it to me. I hope to see you for the ultimate battle goodbye." Luke said and the message ended.

"Well off to Lake Rockalucha we go." Griffin said.

"Ok. I think we should take the two little ones too." Saladin said.

"Why they'd just hold us back." Griffin said.

"No they wouldn't if it wasn't for the blue one we'd probably be arguing where to go." Saladin said.

"Let's go and we're bringing the baby dragons whether you like it or not." Fargonda said.

"Ok." Griffin said and they headed off to Lake Rockalucha.

**Alphea**

**Sky and Brandon**

**Brandon's POV**

"Boy Sky's heavy. Phew almost to the girls room. Hu-hu-hu. Finally he-no!" I thought. "No no no no no! Guards! Know what am I supposed to do?" I whispered and put Sky down. "Huh. I can take him to the nurses office maybe. I guess I have to. No other choice." I picked Sky back up and headed to the nurses office.

**The other boys**

"Ok so how do non magical begins heal a serious injury like this one?" Riven asked.

"Well according to my calculations non magical begins stitch people up so no germs get in." Timmy said,

"Timmy none of us know any of this. So what kind of potions heal people?" Helia said.

"Hmm. Well on here it says there's one potion called the Elixir of Healing. It can subside your pain for a couple days but that's all. After a couple of days your pain comes back and it feels way worst." Timmy said.

"Well that won't help!" Riven yelled.

"It could I mean we have the message and we'll probably get to the battle field." Timmy said.

"Meaning?" Riven asked.

"We'll meet up with the girls and Bloom or one of them could heal him up." Timmy said.

"Well you do have a point but what if none of the girls can heal him?" Helia asked.

"One of them has too. Anyways let's just go to Palladium's class and get it." Timmy said.

The boys went to Palladium's class and got the Elixir. They headed for the girls room but discovered the guards.

"Please tell me that those guys don't have Brandon and Sky." Helia pleaded.

"If they do I don't know where they're hiding them." Timmy said.

**Sky and Brandon **

**Brandon's POV**

"Huh thank god! I'm here!" I thought while I put Sky down on one of the beds. "Huh what can I do with you bro? We don't have the girls and we don't know how to heal you. This has to be the worst case scenario not to have the girls for the one time we need them the most. Huh." I said to Sky's lifeless like body." I wonder where the other are. Oh my god! I forgot to leave a note in the hall to tell them where we are! I have to go!" I thought and ran out of the room looking for the girls' room. I finally got there and I hid around the corner so no guards would see me like the others were doing. "There they are. What's that in Timmy's hand? Hmm oh well." I thought. "Guys!" I said in a loud whisper.

"Ok did anyone just hear someone or something?" Riven asked.

"Guys turn around!" I said louder.

"Hey… That sounds like Brandon." Helia said.

"Guys! Over here!" I spoke out really loud.

"Brandon! Where's Sky?" Timmy asked as they came over.

"Follow me!" I said and they followed me to the nurse's office.

**Normal POV at the nurse's office**

"So how's Sky doing?" Helia asked.

"I don't think so good. He lost a lot of blood when I was carry him. We have to do something now!" Brandon said.

"Well I have something that may help. Depends what you think." Timmy said and showed Brandon the Elixir of Healing.

"What's that?" Brandon asked.

"The Elixir of Healing. We found out it can heal you for a couple days but after that if you're not healed by then your pain comes back and feels worst." Timmy explained.

"Well how does that help?" Brandon asked.

"We already got the message and we'll probably get to the battle field by the time potion where's off. Then one of the girls can heal him up." Timmy explained.

"Hmm well let's see the message before we decide." Brandon said. "Who's got it?"

"I do." Riven said and played the message.

"Hello boys. I hope you like the reenactment I set up for you. Also I hope you found my little friend. Well anyways the final battle will happen at Lake Rockalucha. I hope to see you soon." Luke said and it ended.

"Lake Rockalucha. That's not too far from here. I say we use. When we get there the girls will hopefully be there and one of them can heal him." Brandon said.

"Ok I'm going to give Sky the potion." Timmy said. He walked up to Sky and poured the potion into his mouth. Soon Sky opened up his eyes.

"Uhh hey guys what happened and why am I so bloody?" Sky asked weakly.

"Sky we need to head to Lake Rockalucha can walk?" Brandon asked.

"Yeah I think." Sky said and got up. Now that the potion was in effect he didn't feel bad but that didn't help the scars from bleeding. "Now why am I so bloody again?"

"Well you were attacked by a tiger remember?" Helia asked.

"Oh yeah but can somebody get me to stop bleeding?" Sky asked and sat back down on the bed.

"Hmm well we don't know how to." Timmy said.

"Well can't you just call up the girls and ask?" Sky asked.

"Well we would but our phones are busted from being in the water." Helia said.

"What about Timmy. Doesn't he have like a message bug or something like that? He can send it to the girls and then they can send it back to us?" Sky asked.

"Actually I do. Ok I'll go in the hall and make the message asking the girls how to heal you up. I'm lucky I gave Tecna a locating device." Timmy said and walked out and made the message.

**Cloud Tower **

**Tecna's POV**

"Here finally here. That took almost half an hour. I hope the girls are soon. Huh Bloom's heavy after a while." I thought and put Bloom down on a couch. "Bloom how are we supposed to heal you? You're the only one of us with healing powers and the rest of us don't know any spells for a serious injury like this." I said to her lifeless body like body.

**Normal POV**

The girls are finally with Bloom and Tecna in Griffin's office.

"Ok so does anybody know how to heal her?" Tecna asked.

"Uhh no. Ask Jessie here." Jessie said and pushed Jessie forward.

"Hey! I don't know how to heal a person." Jessie yelled.

"Well you're the one with the most healing experience." Musa pointed out.

"No I only watched my mom. I never learn." Jessie said.

"Jessie don't you know anything? Like how to stop or decrease the amount of blood loss?" Flora asked.

"Well first you have to clean the wound then you have to wrap it in something." Jessie said.

"Oh well that'll be easy considering she has like ten wounds!" Stella yelled sarcastically.

"Stella if we don't we can lose one of our best friends and you'll be short one shopping buddy." Flora told her.

"Well then let's go!" Stella yelled and ran off to get stuff to clean the wounds. Later Stella came back with towels, cotton balls a bucket of water, stuff like that. "Ok so now what do we do that we got the stuff to clean her wounds?" Stella asked.

"Well how about you guys clean her wounds and I'll go get something to wrap around them." Jessie suggested.

"But Jessie won't you get lost in this building? You don't know it that well." Flora asked.

"Nah I'll be fine. Besides whatever we wrap around her has to be a specific material." Jessie said and walked off.

**The girls**

"Eww this is disgusting!" Stella complained.

"Oh Stel just do it." Musa said.

"But look at all the blood on this towel!" Stella held up the towel. It was completely drenched in blood.

"Well what were you cleaning?" Tenca asked.

"Her hands."

"Well no wonder. That's the worst part of her." Musa said.

They continued to clean her wounds while they waited for Jessie to return with the stuff they'd use to wrap around Bloom.

**Jessie's POV**

"Huh that took forever to find! I'm going to send this video to tell the girls I'm safe." I though as I carried the stuff and my phone. "Hmm where am I though?"

"Hello there." Somebody said.

"Who's there!" I yelled and dropped the stuff and my phone by mistake.

"I'm here to help you. Now come and take my hand." The person said and extended their hand out. It was dark so I couldn't see anything else.

"Ok." I said and went to the person. I took the person's hand.

"Muuhhhaha!" You fool!" The person laughed and teleported us out of there.

**The girls and normal POV**

"Guys do you think Jessie maybe got lost or something?" Flora asked.

"I think she might've how about you and I go look?" Tecna asked.

"Sounds like plan. You two go and we'll take care of Bloom." Musa agreed.

Flora and Musa

"Tec you think you can track her?"

"Hmm have anything that has her touch in it?"

Mo but didn't you put a tracking devise on her phone?"

"Oh yeah I did. Let me just get it up here and don't tell her I did that." Tecna got it up and saw that her phone was in the north wing. "Ok she's in the north wing."

"Then let's go."

They went to the north wing and saw her stuff.

"Hey isn't that her stuff?" Flora asked.

'I think it is but where's she?"

"I don't know but I'm going to look on her phone." Flora picked up Jessie's phone and started to look and found the video. "Tec look it's a video of Jessie." Flora hit play.

"Hey guys I'm sorry it took me a while. I'm on my way back right now. So you don't have to worry. See ya soon." Jessie said.

"This message was made almost an hour ago and we never got this message." Flora said. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Yes I think she was kidnapped."

"Let's grab this stuff and head back.

Flora and Tecna grabbed the stuff and went back to Griffin's office.

"Hey Flo and Tec. Where's Jess?" Musa asked.

"You might want to see this before we explain." Flora said and played the message again.

"We never got a message from Jessie but where's she now?" Stella asked.

"We don't know. Let's get Bloom patched up and she can help us." Flora said./

They all went back to Bloom and gave the wounds one last rinse out. Then they put on what looked like bandages, guas, and cotton. Then they started to shake Bloom a little.

"Bloom?" Stella said and started shaking her.

Alright, alright I'll get up for school." Bloom said and woke up. 'Hey guys oh wait I forgot we're on a mission." Bloom said and tried to get up but couldn't. "Why do I feel so sore?"

"Don't you remember what happened?" Stella asked.

"No."

"Well…." Stella said and started to tell Bloom the story of how she got torn up.

"Oh yeah. I forgot but I feel a bit dizzy." Bloom said and held her head.

"Maybe you should drink this." Tecna said.

"Ok." Bloom took the water and started to drink it. "I still feel dizzy."

" You must've lost a lot of blood. That's why you must feel dizzy." Tecna replied.

"I guess so but where's Jessie? She know a bit about healing. I'm not up to healing myself yet." Bloom said.

"Umm she's not with us right now." Flora said.

"What she's somewhere else in Cloud Tower?"

"No. She been kidnapped."

"What?" Bloom yelled and sat up.

"We can talk about it later." Flora said and the message bug came in. "Hey what's that?"  
>"It looks like a message bug from Timmy." Tecna said and grabbed it then hit play.<p>

"Hey girls we need your help Sky's been hurt and we need you to meet us at the battle field a.s.a.p. We gave Sky the Elixir of Healing and it won't last long so please just hurry up to the battle field and the send this message back telling us how to wrap wounds up." The message said.

"Ok I'll make the message." Tecna said and made the message then sent it. "Oh who's going to go get the message?"

"I think Stella and Musa should." Bloom said from the bed.

"Why us?" Stella asked.

"Because other than me and Jessie you two are probably the strongest in these conditions." Bloom said.

"Ok. Tec where's that wolf with the message?" Musa asked.

"Hmm it appears to be in that cave we were hiding in from the mammoth." Tecna said.

"Ok see you gals later!" Stella said and the two left.

**Alphea**

"Hey guys I just got the message from Tecna. She said that we should wrap his wounds in bandages, guas, and cotton." Timmy said.

"Ok let's find that stuff and wrap his wound in it." Brandon said.

The guys found the stuff and wrapped Sky's wound in it.

"Should we head off now?" Sky asked.

"You up to it man?" Brandon asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. I want to see Bloom so she can heal me." Sky said and got up.

"Ok."

They all headed to Lake Rckalucha.

**Cloud Tower**

**Stella and Musa**

"Ok so here we are again. I don't want to go in." Stella said.

"Stel just light the way and I'll hit the wolf with a sound blast." Musa told her.

"Ok."

They went in with Stella lighting the way. It took a while before they found the wolf.

"There it is! Sound Blast!" Musa yelled and hit the wolf. The wolf was unconscious and Musa grabbed the message quick. "Phew…. I got the message let's go." Musa said. They headed out of the cave and started to walk.

"Rrrrrr."

"Umm what was that?" Stella asked scared.

"Ummm let's go before we find out." Musa said and started to push her.

"Rrrrrrr." It jumped down behind them.

"Cave Lions! Run!" Musa yelled.

They ran as fast as they could they eventually got to Cloud Tower and went inside and closed the door.

"Huh-huh-huh. I hate this!" Stella yelled.

"Let's just go back to Griffin's office now." Musa said and they walked to Griffin's office.

"Hey girls did you get it?" Flora asked.

"Yep here it is." Stella played it.

"Hello girls. I hope you had fun in the basement. Well anyways I'm going to cut it short. I'm hiding out at Lake Rockalucha. Come for the final battle. Goodbye." Luke said and it ended.

"Bloom are you feeling well enough to go to Lake Rockalucha?" Tecna asked.

"Yeah I think I'm good." Bloom said and got up.

"Can you heal yourself yet?" Stella asked.

"No I still need to regain more strength."

"Ok well let's go." Stella said.

They all headed off to Lake Rockalucha.

**Luke and The Trix**

"Sit there you dumb girl!" Icy yelled. She threw the girl against the wall.

"Mmmm!" The girl screamed. (Ahhhhhhh!)

"Pffft you can't handle a little pain little Royal Ice Flame girl?" Icy taunted.

"Mmmmmm!" Jessie screamed. (Why did you kidnap me?)

"Shut up!" Icy yelled and was about to attack.

"Icy don't attack we need her live for our plan to work." Darcy said.

"Pffft. Whatever." Icy rolled her eyes. "Luke I got the girl!" Icy yelled to Luke.

"Perfect. Now part one of my plan is complete." Luke said.

"yeah the kids are headed here right now I bet!" Stormy yelled.

"Yes which is why I need everyone to get dome rest." Luke said and left.

**Hey guys I'm back! Ok so here's chapter 25. Sorry I didn't get it up sooner. One time I delete like the first quarter by mistake when I was half asleep. Then my IPod died and my dog ate my charger so I had to wait to get a new one. Then all these tests and quizzes popped up for science and pre-algebra and I had to study. Now I had to research dumb file sharing for computer safety. So I had a lot of school work. I also tried to put some Halloween sprit in it too. Sorry if like the last quarter of it sucked I tried to get it done tonight. So anyways I don't know when I'll update next but hopefully it'll be within a week. So PLEASE REVIEW until then. Goodbye!**


	26. Chapter 26 The Journey

Chapter 26

The Journey

**The girls**

"Huh how much further til we get to Lake whatever?" Stella asked.

"Probably about another mile." Musa answered.

"Why did we get stuck the farthest from the Lake?" Stella asked.

"How are we supposed to answer that?" We don't know why." Tecna said.

The girls continued to talk but after a while they noticed something wrong with Bloom. Bloom started to wobble a lot like if she was really drunk.

"Hey Bloom. Are you are?" Flora asked.

"Yeah I'm fin-"Bloom said before she fell on the ground.

"Bloom!" They all yelled and ran to her.

"Why did Bloom faint?" Stella asked in a panic. 

"I'll check her with my handheld." Tecna said and scanned her. No reading. "Uh oh my handheld can't find what's wrong with her."

"'What is she dehydrated or something like that?" Musa asked.

'Guys I think I know what we can do." Flora said.

"What?"

"Well right now we're in the enchanted forest. If this forest has a certain plant I can make a potion that can heal Bloom." Flora explained.

"Ok but let's see what's wrong with her first." Musa said.

They started to examine her, but they didn't know what was wrong with her.

"I can't tell if she fainted because she lost too much blood, or if she's too weak, or what's wrong." Tecna said.

"Well you guys stay here and I'll go get the plant." Flora said.

"Are you sure you don't need me? I can melt all the snow for you." Stella asked.

"Stella it's here in the enchanted forest, not over at Cloud Tower where there's snow. I know this place well enough that I don't need any help." Flora reassured.

"Ok but be sure to call if you need any help." Stella told her.

"Ok." Flora headed off to go get the plant.

"Ok so what should we do until Flora gets back?" Stella asked.

"I think we should go get some berries and water for us and Bloom." Tecna suggested.

"Cool. I'll go get the water while you two get the berries, and make sure they aren't poisonous." Musa said.

"Ok." The girls went to go get the stuff.

**Musa's POV**

"Ok so where's a river?" I thought. "Oh I remember now. There's one a couple of minutes from here. I walked to the river and a few minutes later found it.

"Here we go. Now I'll just take some of this water and I can take it back to Bloom and the others." I got a couple buckets of water with my magic and headed back to where Bloom was.

**Stella and Tecna**

"Ooooo! Look at all the berries I'm starving!" Stella ran over to one of the bushes and started eating them.

"Stella don't eat those! You don't know if they're poisonous or not!" Tecna yelled over to her and ran over there.

"They're not. They're blueberries!" Stella said as she crammed more berries into her mouth.

Tecna scanned the bush and look at Stella and then pushed her.

"Tecna! Why'd you do that?"

"Stella! They're not blueberries! They're pucka berries!" Tecna yelled.

"Pucka berries!" Stella yelled. She turned around and spit out the berries in her mouth.

"Know you're going to have a rash and swelled lips. See what you did."

Stella turned around to face Tecna, and saw that Stella already has swelled lips.

"Mall Mora."

"What?"

"Mall Mora."

"Call Flora?"

"Mes."

Tecna got her phone and called Flora.

"Hello?" Flora answered.

"Flora we got a problem."

"What happened to Bloom?"

"Umm not Bloom more like Stella. Stella ate some pucka berries and she already has swelled lips and I can't understand her.

"Oh then I'll get some plants that I need to make a potion for that. In the meantime make sure she doesn't eat anymore berries until you check to make sure they're not poisonous."

"Ok see ya."

"See ya." Flora hung up.

"Ok Stell now don't eat anymore berries until I make sure they're not poisonous." Tenca told her. She just nodded.

"Now that bush over there is blueberries you can eat them but get a handful for Musa and Bloom." Tecna told her.

They went over there and ate some and got some for Bloom and Musa. Then they headed back to where Bloom was.

**Flora's POV**

"Oh boy. Stella had to eat pucka berries. Well I got the few ingredients I for Bloom, but now I need to get the flower for Stella's potion." I though.

"Hmm ah there it is. The pucka berry plant. Now if I remember right I need to get another plant too, but I can't remember what it was. I have to call Tecna." I got my phone out.

"Tecna."

"Oh hey Flora did you get the stuff for Stella's rash and lips?"

"Yeah I need you to check something no your handheld. I got the pucka berry plant but I can't remember the name of the other plant I need. Could you check to see what it was." Yeah sure just give me a sec. Hmm yes you need to go to pixie village to get a magical leaf." Really?"

"Yeah it says it has special properties only used for poisonous berries." Ok thanks."

"Your welcome bye."

"Bye." I hung up and put my phone away.

"Great pixie village now I have to go the other direction." I flew off to pixie village.

**The other girls**

"Hey Musa!" Tecna yelled.

"Hey- Oh my god! What happened to Stella?" Musa yelled.

Stella's rash was started to develop on her face and the rest of her body and she was getting itchy. Her lips looked like they were even more swelled now.

"Muamama." Stella said.

"What?" Musa asked.

"Ok I'll cut it short. Stella ate pucka berries. Now Flora's going to pixie village to get a magical leaf for Stella's potion." Tecna explained to her.

"Oh. Then well here's the water for you guys."

The girls just rested while they waited for Flora.

**Luke and The Trix**

"Hey Luke, the little flower fairy is off to pixie village." Icy informed.

"Why?"

"I think the dumb sun pixie ate some pucka berries so the flower pixie is getting a magical leaf for the potion to cure it." Darcy said.

"Hmm. Go and follow her. See what she's up to. No attacking though."

"Fine." Stormy huffed.

"Huh pixie village where are you?" I thought while I walked around where I thought pixie village was.

"Hey do you need help?" Someone asked.

"Who? Where are you?"

"I'm Lockette pixie of locks and directions. Do you need help?"

"Yeah I'm looking for pixie village. I need a magical leaf for a friend of mine who ate a pucka berry."

"Oh I can take you there. Follow me." Lockette said and flew towards pixie village.

I followed her and I finally found pixie village. Pixie village was full of pixies, and I didn't except to see that many.

"Hello there. May I ask who you are?" One pixie asked.

"I'm Flora. Who are you?"

"I'm Tune. Pixie of manners and I want you to meet my other pixie friends too." Tune said and called her other pixie friends over.

"Hi we already met, but I'll introduce myself again. I'm Lockette pixie of locks and directions."

"Hey there I'm Digit. Pixie of calculations.'

"Hi there I'm Amore. Pixie of love."

'Hi there I'm Chatta. Pixie of chatter."

Chatta flew over to me and I guess we bonded or whatever you call it when you pick a pixie.

'hey I have some friends who would love to be your bonded pixie want to meet them?"

"Sure." They all said.

"Ok but can you get me a magical leaf first?"

"Sure."

They all went into one of their little houses and later came out with a leaf.

"Ok we have a leaf. Let's go."

"Ok follow me." I told them and flew off to where the rest of the girls were.

**The Trix**

The Trix were hiding behind a tree watching the whole thing.

"Pffft. The dumb fairies are going to have pixies now. Well at least we get to kill more living things soon." Stormy said.

"Yeah. Now let's get back to Luke to discuss the plan and to do our spell on the little girl." Icy said.

"Yes. It's been fun watching her enjoy the last day of freedom. Struggling to get out of the ropes and starving to death." Darcy said.

"Yeah."

**The girls**

"Ok so what now? I'm bored." Musa said.

"Well Flora's probably going to be here any second." Tecna said.

"Mamitchy." Stella said. (I'm itchy)

"What? Never mind. Flora's going to be here any second with the potion for you and Bloom." Tecna said.

"Hey girls!" Flora yelled from the sky.

"Flora!" Tecna and Musa yelled.

'Hey girls. I just need to mix the ingredients together and the potion will be done." Flora said. "In the meantime why don't you bond with one of the pixies?" Flora suggested and went off to mix the ingredients together.

"Hi there I calculate that there's a 99.9% chance you'll be my bonded fairy." Digit said.

"Really. You're a nice pixie." Tecna said.

"Digit where's your manners? Introduce yourself!" Tune said.

"Oh I forgot. I'm Digit. Pixie of calculations.

Musa and Tune

"Hey there little one. What's your name?" Musa asked.

"I'm Tune. Pixie of manners and you should really tell your friend over there to get some." Tune said and pointed to Stella who was cramming down berries and gulping down water like she didn't have either for days.

"Oh that's Stella. Anyways I'm Musa."

"Amore?" Lockette said.

"Yes."

"Can you feel those two bonding?"

"Yes, I wish we could bond with someone." Amore said.

"We will. Once Flora get those two healed up we'll bond with one of them."

"I hope so and I hope the one with the rash and swelled lips is mine. I can see an exciting fairy in her spirit behind her look right now."

"Ok the potions are done." Flora said and gave Bloom hers first.

Bloom started to open her eyes. "Uhh where am I?"  
>"You fainted while we were walking to Lake Rockalucha." Flora reminded Bloom.<p>

"Oh then let's go."

"I still have to heal Stella. In the meantime bond with one of the pixies." Flora went over to Stella.

"Hi I'm Lockette. Pixie of locks and directions."

"I'm Bloom."

The two started talking and eventually became bonded.

"Here Stella eat this." Flora gave Stella the potion.

Stella drank the potion and her lips started to get unswollen and her rash started to go away.

"I feel much better." Stella said.

"Next time don't eat pucka and you won't end up like that again." Flora told her.

"Ok."

"Hi there I'm Amore. Pixie of love."

"I'm Stella. Princess of Solaria." 

"Ooo that's interesting do you have a boyfriend from there?"

The two started talking about boys and became boned.

"Ok off to Lake Rockalucha again!" Musa said and they headed off to Lake Rockalucha again.

**The boys**

"Anyone have any clue to where we are?" Brandon asked.

"I think we're headed in the right direction." Helia said.

"I'd check but my handheld ran out of battery." Timmy said.

"This isn't good. Is it just me or have we past that tree with a skull on it like ten times?" Sky asked.

"Hey that's my mark. I made that one time when we were walking to Magi." Riven said.

"Magix. We went the wrong way. Lake Rockalucha is the other way." Timmy said.

"Great. Now let's go the other way." Helia said and the group started to walk the other way.

"Guys….. slow down." Sky as he tried to keep up with the others.

"Sky we're not walking that fast." Brandon said.

"I need to sit," Sky said and sat down on rock.

"Come on dude. We need to go or else your elixir is going to wear off." Helia said.

"I don't have any energy though." Sky said.

"Hey, why is there a big red spot on your shirt?" Riven asked.

"I guess my blood went through all the padding."

"What? We put on like four layers." Timmy said.

"That must be why he's so tired. He's losing too much blood." Brandon said.

"That makes sense, but we don't know how to stop it." Timmy said.

"Well we could carry him to Lake Rockalucha." Brandon suggested.

"Yeah but how does that help Sky?" Helia asked.

"Bloom can heal him. Duh!" Riven said.

"Ok , I say Riven gets to carry Sky." Brandon said.

"Why me?"

"Cause you told us to go this was in the first place." Brandon said.

"Whatever." Riven picked up Sky and they headed off in the right direction this time.

**The **teachers

"Ok so we're going in the right direction right?" Griffin asked.

"Yeah I think this is the right way." Saladin said.

The teachers kept walking in the wrong direction. They were headed for the Lake by Alphea not Lake Rockalucha. The baby dragons then tried to get their attention.

"Raaa!" The two dragons said.

"Saladin shut those two dragons up!" Griffin yelled.

"It's not my fault they're probably hungry!" Saladin yelled.

The two started bickering about the dragons. The blue dragon used telephapy again on Fargonda.

"Get those two to stop bickering over my brother and i. Get them to follow us." The blue dragon said.

"Saladin, Griffin the blue dragon wants us to follow them." Fargonda said/

"Why they don't have any brain smarts." Griffin said.

"Yes they do. If it wasn't for them we would've never found the message." Saladin said and they started fighting again.

The dragons broke up the fight this time. The red one threw a fire ball at them.

"Whoa." Saladin said.

"Now will you two stop fighting for a minute. The dragons are going to take us to Lake Rockalucha."

"Fine." Griffin said.

The two dragons flew up and motioned the teachers to follow them and they did.

"Saladin can dragons fly when they're this young?" Fargonda asked.

"No they usually don't learn to do that until their about six months."

"Just what I thought, but which one is the real one?" Fargonda thought.

The dragons lead the teachers to Lake Rockalucha.

"Ok so where are Luke and the Trix?" Saladin asked.

"They're probably waiting for everyone waiting for everyone before they come out." Fargonda said.

"Then let's wait."

The teachers waited for the others to arrive.

**Luke and The Trix**

"Ok so the girls will have pixies when they come?" Luke asked.

"Yep, I saw the flower fairy with some pixies and took them to the other fairies." Icy said.

"Hey guys the old folks are here already." Stormy said.

"What? Already? I thought they'd be the last to arrive." Luke said.

"I did too I see the old people with some dragons too." Darcy said.

"Dragons?" Luke said and looked into their crystal ball. "Hmm they could be a problem, but they look like they're babies so not too much of a problem. Now come on we need to do our spell on the girls." Luke said and got Jessie.

"Ok this spell should make time speed up in her time, but not ours." Icy said.

"Good speed up her time by a week." Luke said.

"Ok. Vesta meh ba duka dus gul!" The Trix chanted.

Jessie started going into a transformation. Jessie's canine teeth grew pointy and her brown eyes changed to blood red.

"Ok so how do we know if she's evil?" Darcy asked.

"Who are you?" Jessie yelled and threw a fire ball at them.

"Does that answer your question?" Stormy asked.

"Yeah."

"Now bring Jessie back into our time." Luke said.

"Why doesn't she need to stay a week ahead of us?" Icy asked.

"No she needs to come back to the present time or else she could alter the present." Luke said.

"Oh." The Trix chanted Jessie back into their time and she was still evil.

"Good now we need to wait for the other to some and we're set. Also, go get the sleeping gas…." Luke said.

**The girls**

"Hey I can see Lake Rockalucha." Musa said.

"I can too. Come on pixies." Flora said.

"Hey, I think I can see the teachers too." Bloom said.

The girls ran the rest of the way to Lake Rockalucha and saw the teachers.

"Fargonda!" The girls yelled.

"Girls." She yelled. "Oh my what happened to you Bloom?" She noticed that Bloom had three claw marks her face and the huge gash on her cheek. She also saw her hands wrapped in bandages.

"I was attacked by one of Griffin's wolves." Bloom answered.

"What were you doing in the basement?' Griffin asked in a serious tone.

"We had to go down there to get the message." Bloom replied.

"If you took something it's detention for a month when school comes back in." Griffin said.

"Griffin relax. Bloom why didn't you heal yourself and where's Jessie?" Fargonda asked.

"Bloom's too weak heal herself and Jessie was well…kidnapped." Stella answered for Bloom."

"How was Jessie kidnapped?"

"We don't know but we'll find her after this." Flora answered.

"Good. Now Bloom come here and I can heal you." Fargonda said.

Bloom went over to Fargonda and she said a spell and Bloom was healed. Good as new.

"Thanks Fargonda. Now where are the boys?" Bloom asked.

"They're not here yet."

"Huh, boys being slow as always." Stella said.

"At least they're not stupid enough to eat pucka berries." Musa said and the girls started to laugh.

"Hey from a distance they look like blueberries." Stella defended.

"Yeah not." Musa said.

"Ok, anyways what's taking the boys so long?" Stella asked.

Then Riven came from one direction and he was carrying Sky.

"Eww this is distgusting. I really need a shower." Riven said and put Sky down.

"Om my gosh Riven!" Musa ran over to him and hugged him. "It's been so long and what's wrong with Sky?" Musa asked.

"Sky lost too much blood so I had to carry him. I guess that's why we're last." Riven said and saw everyone else already there.

"Bloom you have to heal Sky!" Musa yelled over to her.

"What's wrong with him?" Bloom asked as she ran over.

"Bloom I just need you to stop me from bleeding so much." Sky said.

"Oh my gosh! You're really bleeding! I don't have all my strength back, but I'll try to heal that." Bloom tried to stop him from bleeding so much, but it wasn't working. "My magic won't work!"

"Let me do it Bloom." Fargonda came over to Sky, and her magic worked. She closed up his wound.

"Thanks Fargonda." Sky said and got up. "Hey Riven where's the other guys?"

"They'll be here any second." Riven answered.

"Het girls!" The rest of the guys came.

"Guys!" All the girls ran up to their boyfriends and for the first time in like two weeks kissed or hugged.

"Guys I don't want to ruin the moment, but we have a battle that's going to happened any minute." Sky said.

"Oh right." They all said.

"Wait Flora where my sister?" Helia asked.

"Crap! I forgot to make up a story for when I got here to tell Helia." Flora thought. "Umm she got kidnapped." Flora answered.

"What? You let someone kidnap my sister!" Helia yelled.

"Helia calm down we'll get her back once we beat Luke up" Flora answered.

"Do you even know who kidnapped her?"

"Time for battle!" Luke yelled.

"What?" Everyone yelled.

"Now it's time for you to die!" Icy yelled. "Icy Blizzard!"

"Dark Rain!"

"Stormy Tornadoes!"

The attacks hit the group before they could counter attack.

"Ahhh! That hurt!" Musa screamed.

"No duh! Now attack back!" Riven yelled.

"Winx Convergence!" The girls yelled.

"Dragon Flame!"

"Solar Beam!"

"Ivy Wrap!"

"Sound Wave!"

"Internet Bug!" The attacks hit them, but it looked like it didn't do much.

"Hey why didn't that work?" Stella yelled.

"Haha to defeat us you must regain the one who possess the Royal Ice Flame. We put a spell on our that only the Royal Ice Flame can defeat us. So a much more challenging battle. So here you go." Luke said and summoned Jessie. "On and if she hits you with an attack called Royal Ice Flame your probably going to died. Enjoy your challenge." Luke said and Luke and the Trix move behind Jessie.

"Jessie!" They all yelled.

"I don't know any of you! Take this! All of you fairies, specialist, teachers, dragons and pixies!" Jessie was getting an ice all with a flame in it ready to attack.

"Royal Ice Flame!" Jessie was about to attack.

**Please Review! Ok so I got another chapter up sooner than except. I was really bored and had no homework so I thought up this chapter. Anyways somewhat of a dumb chapter I know. Next chapter will be battling. Until next time Please Review! See ya soon!**


	27. Chapter 27 Ultimate Tests

Chapter 27

Ultimate Tests

"Jessie no!" They all yelled.

"Hah! Foolish kids!" Jessie yelled and threw her attack.

"No!" They all yelled, and thought the attack would hit them, but it didn't. Instead it was countered by the baby dragons. The two shot up a combined ice and fire wall.

"What was that?" All the kids yelled.

"'They're both the protector of the one who possess the Royal Ice Flame. I believe, but I don't know why she has two." Fargonda said.

"What?" They all yelled again.

"I'll explain more later! Now we need to get Jessie back to normal, and get rid of Luke and The Trix forever." Fargonda said.

"But how are we supposed to get Jessie back to normal?" Flora asked.

"Easy these two just do something." Fargonda said and pointed to the two dragons.

The blue dragon use telepathy again. "Yes she is right. My brother and I just need to make afore and ice vortex, and send her in it. Then it'll make her back to normal, and then she can get rid of those guys for you. So you guys make a distraction, and then we can make a vortex."

"Ok boys throw the bomb to make a distraction." Saladin said.

"Yes sir."

The kids went back to Jessie, and tried to make a distraction.

"Hey Jessie, down here!" Helia yelled.

"Pfft. It's my stupid brother. I'm going to kill you and your friends." Jessie said and was about to attack.

"Now!" Helia yelled.

The guys threw smoke bombs and there was smoke everywhere.

"Hey! Why'd you throw so many?" Stella yelled.

"Do you want to be killed?" Riven asked.

"No, but we can't see Jessie anymore! How are we supposed to distract her?" Musa answered. "And for all we know she could be right behind us!"

"No, she can't be. She can't see us either." Sky said.

Soon the smoke lifted, but no saw Jessie or the pixies.

"Hey does anyone see the pixies or Jessie?" Tecna asked.

"Looking for me?" Jessie asked behind all of them. She had the pixies in a block of ice.

"Jessie let those pixies go!" Stella yelled.

"And why should I?" Jessie asked.

"Jessica Allison Gaurel! Let those pixies go!" Helia yelled.

"You just happen to know your sister's full name?" Stella asked.

"Well my mom yelled it once, and I heard it. Anyways how are we supposed to get her to release those pixies?"

'I'll take care of that." Fargonda said. She said a spell, and she took the pixies from Jessie and she thawed them.

"Now how are we supposed to distract her? We already tried the bombs, and if we attack her she'll probably deflect so now what?" Stella asked.

"No need for distracting! I'll kill you right now!" Jessie yelled and was going to kill the group, but changed her mind and put a smirk on her face. "Or maybe I'll kill that dragon." Jessie threw an attack at the red dragon. The blue dragon guarded it, and put up an ice wall, but it melted since Jessie threw a fire ball. The attack hit the blue one and it didn't get up after the attack.

"Hahaha! You're never going defeat me! Let alone Luke and The Trix!" Jessie laughed.

"Hey come to think of that, why aren't they attacking us?" Musa asked.

"Wait a second, those are holograms!" Tecna yelled.

"What?" They all yelled.

"They're making me do the dirty work. Which I enjoy." Jessie said. "Now where were we? Oh yes, I'm going to kill you!" Jessie yelled.

"Stopus!" Fargonda yelled.

"Wait, you could've done that this entire time?" Stella yelled angry.

"Yes, but the spell doesn't last long. We need to go, and see what's wrong with that dragon." Fargonda said and walked over to the dragon.

"She almost dead." The red one said.

"What can we do to help her?" Saladin asked.

"There's one opinion, but I don't know if you'll like it." The dragon said.

"Well what is it for her sake?" Stella asked.

"You must go to Lake Rockulucha, and get the crystal spike."

"The crystal spike what's that?" Fargonda asked.

"When my sister was born the crystal spike was also born. It's the only thing that will heal my sister, be careful though, it's on the very bottom of the lake."

"Who was to go?"

"I'll go." Flora volunteered.

"I'll go too." Helia said.

"Ok you two go and get the crystal. I'll give you a spell to breath underwater, but be warned it won't last too long." Farogonda said. She spelled the two and they jumped in the water.

"Do you think they'll be ok?" Saladin asked.

"Yes, Flora can use her powers to find the crystal."

**Flora and Helia**

The two were in the water, and had no clue where to look.

"Ok so where would a crystal be?" Helia asked.

"I don't know. Wait, I can just use my powers." Flora swam down to a plant and talked to it. "The plant say's it's in that cave over there."

They swam over to the cave, and they saw it, the crystal spike. It was in the middle of the cave. Helia went over to get it when there was a loud rumble, and the lake froze, and so did they.

**The rest of the group**

"Guys what was that loud rumble?" Stella asked.

"I think it was-oh my god! Look the lake is frozen." Musa yelled.

"What?" They all yelled.

"But Helia and Flora are down there!" Bloom yelled.

"Wait Icy must've done that!" Tecna yelled.

"Girls calm down! You girls can just melt it." Fargonda said.

"What? That lake is huge! We don't even know where they are!" Stella yelled.

"Girls quit fighting! Bloom and Stella converge and melt the ice." Fargonda ordered.

"Yes Fargonda." Bloom and Stella said. "Winx Convergence!"

"Dragon Fury!"

"Solar Beam!"

The attack hit the lake, but it only melted the top layer of it. The girls continued to do this for another ten minutes and they finally melted all of it. Bloom and Stella ran out of power though, and they transformed back to their normal outfits. They fell, but Brandon and Sky caught them.

"Let's hope that Flora and Helia come back soon." Fargonda said.

"How much longer until that spell wears off?" Tecna asked.

"It's going to wear off very soon."

**Flora and Helia**

"Huh? What just happened?" Flora asked.

"I don't know. Oh, but here's the crystal spike." Helia grabbed the spike. "We better go. I don't know how much longer this spell will last."

The two started to swim towards the surface, but Flora's spell wore off, and started to sink back down,

"Flora!"

Helia swam down and got her. Helia had to swim very fast before his spell wore off. Helia swam as fast as he could with the crystal spike and Flora. He finally got to the surface.

"Helia!" They group yelled.

"What happened to Flora?" Bloom questioned.

"Her…spell….wore off…..before…mine did….so I had to…..carry her up here." Helia said while catching his breath.

"Well then do mouth to mouth to her! Stella yelled.

"Can't…. I catch my…own first?" Helia asked.

"No."

Soon after Helia caught his breath he did do mouth to mouth. Flora soon came to when he was still doing mouth to mouth. (Ok I don't know how they actually do mouth to mouth, but I do know you practically have to kiss the person. I'm only in middle school and they didn't teach us that. Anyways back to the story.)

"Helia you can stop now. We need to save our lives." Flora said, and got up from Helia kissing her.

"You had me worried." Helia said, and gave her a smile.

With that said Jessie unfroze and attacked. It didn't hit them, but it almost hit the dragons again.

"Oh come on! The spell couldn't last a little longer so we could heal the dragon!" Stella yelled.

"Girls you go heal the dragon, and we'll take care of Jessie." Sky said.

"Ok."

"Take this!" Helia said and tossed Flora the crystal spike.

The girls ran over to the two dragons. The blue one was practically dead.

"Ok so how do we heal the dragon now?" Musa asked.

"Hold it next to her heart." The red one said.

"Ok." Flora held it near her heart. Then energy of some sort came out of the crystal spike and went into the dragon. Shortly after that the dragon got up looking like it was never about to die.

"I feel great." The blue one said.

"Good now let's sneak up on Jessie, and you two can do your thing." Flora told them.

"Ok."

The group sneaked behind a bush that was behind Jessie, and watched for a minute to see what was happening.

"Haha you think you can beat me? Well you can't!" Jessie mocked and threw a fireball at them. It hit everyone, but Helia.

"Well, well, well I guess this is a family matter now big brother." Jessie said and flew to the ground.

"Jessie don't do anything you'll regret." Helia said.

"Oh Helia Nikolas Gaurel this is the end of you." Jessie said and was getting a Royal Ice Flame ready.

"How do you know my middle name?

"Mom yelled it once and I remembered it. And here you g-"

"Now!" The girls yelled.

The two dragons ran out, and were across from each other. Then they made a vortex of ice and fire. Jessie was in it, but backed out of it.

"No way am I going into that thing!"

"Yes way Jessica Allison Gaurel! You are going into that!" Helia yelled and pushed his sister into the vortex.

Jessie was in the vortex and was looking at the swirling of the fire and ice coming closer and closer to her. Soon it was spinning really fast, and she saw a flash of light and soon screamed.

"Ahhhhh!"

Soon the vortex disappeared and they saw Jessie standing there, and then fainted.

"Jessie!" Helia yelled and ran to her.

"Uhh what just happened?"

"We'll explain later."

All of a sudden The Trix and Luke came out of nowhere.

"It's Luke and The Trix!" They all yelled.

"Yes it is. Well, I guess our decoy didn't last too long. It doesn't matter though. She doesn't even remember what just happened." Luke told everyone.

"What do you mean she doesn't remember anything that just happened?" Helia yelled.

"The Trix put a spell on her so she wouldn't remember what happened. So she doesn't know how to make the Royal Ice Flame." Luke said.

"Then how is this even a fair fight?" Stella yelled.

"Easy! By doing this!" Luke yelled.

Luke sprayed sleeping gas everywhere on everyone, except Helia, Flora, Jessie, and The Trix.

"Uh oh." The three said.

"See this was part of my plan. I never intended to fight everyone. This was all just to get you three with us alone. Of course I wasn't going to let Jessie stay, but The Trix wanted to kill someone." Luke explained.

"What are you going to do?" Flora asked.

"Well I'm fighting you two while Jessie's going to fight The Trix. Telekinesis." Luke yelled.

Luke used his magic, and lifted the three. He pulled Helia and Flora towards him, and threw Jessie towards The Trix.

"Ha now it seems more fair. One powerful wizard versus a fairy and specialist." Luke laughed.

"No it doesn't!" Helia yelled.

"Well you don't always get your way. Anyways, let's get this battle done with. Mitosis!"

"Luke shot a powerful force towards them. Flora tried to shield them, but it just went right through the shield. It knocked the two right out.

**Jessie and The Trix**

"Why do I have to fight three witches?" Jessie yelled.

"Cause we want to kill you!" Stormy shouted.

"Also, so you don't kill us with your Royal Ice Flame attack." Darcy informed by mistake.

"Darcy!" Icy and Stormy yelled.

"Oops it slipped." Darcy said.

"What are you talking about?" Jessie asked.

"Pfft she doesn't get it. Let's show her sisters." Darcy said.

"Yeah."

"Ice Shards!"

"Fire Shield!" Jessie threw up a shield. Even though ice is supposed to melt when it hits fire Jessie could feel the ice almost knocking out her shield.

"Let me try. Mind Control!" Darcy yelled. Darcy started to make Jessie walk to Lake Rockalucha.

"Ahh I don't have control! Someone help!" Jessie yelled.

With that Jessie's animal protector woke up, and stopped her from a very close call from falling into Lake Rockalucha.

"Hey what's up! My mind control isn't working anymore!" Darcy yelled as she tried to control Jessie.

"You must've did something wrong! My turn! Tumultuously Rain!" Stormy yelled.

It started to rain really hard on everyone. They were drenched in water.

"Well done Stormy, but let's add a little more pain. Tumultuously Ice Hail!" Icy yelled.

The rain turned into golf ball size hail. It was hitting everyone, but The Trix and Luke who were using shields.

"Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow!" Jessie yelled and tried to protect herself.

"Don't just stand there! Put up a fire shied!" The red one said using telepfey.

"Whoa, did you just talk to me?" Jessie asked.

"We'll answer that later. Now put up a fire shield!" The blue one said.

"Ok." Jessie put up a fire shield, but it wasn't going to last too long. "Now what? How am I supposed to beat them, and go help Flora and Helia?" Jessie asked them.

"Look deep inside yourself, and remember a time when you were split up from someone you were really close to." The blue one said.

"Look deep inside myself." Jessie said, and started to think.

"What is that pixie, and those dragons doing?" Darcy asked.

"Don't know who cares? She's not attacking so let's think of a game plan." Stormy said.

Jessie was thinking about when she lost her one friend Sara. They went to preschool together, and went their separate ways for school after that. To this day she doesn't know what happened to her. Not even remembering her last name.

"Great now just make an ice ball with fire in it or vice versa." The blue one said.

Jessie made an ice ball with a flame inside of it. "Now what?"

"Throw it at The Trix." The red one said.

"Ok. Royal Ice Flame!" Jessie yelled, and threw her attack.

"Wait . What?" The Trix yelled. They weren't paying attention, and they were hit directly. They fell to the ground, and were unconscious.

"Phew. They're taken care of. Now I have to help everyone else." Jessie said, and walked over to where Luke was. "Uh oh."

"Jessie your too late! I already have everyone else unconscious. There's no one to help you now!" Luke laughed.

"No I'm not too late, I have an idea that always works." Jessie said, and ran up to Helia. "Helia? Helia? Do I have to do it?" Jessie asked, and did it. She slapped his face, and he woke up immediately.

"Go and wake up Flora now!" Jessie yelled.

"Ok?" "Jessie? Why'd you do that?" Helia yelled.

Helia went to go, and wake up Flora. She got up and the three where ready for battle.

"Seems The Trix didn't last too long with the little girls. They're just weak. I'll have to do all the work myself. Cytokinesis and Forgotten!' Luke yelled, and shot a force at Helia and Flora.

"Hey where am I?" Helia asked.

"What are you talking about?" Jessie asked. "Flora you know where we are right?"

"No, and I don't know either of you." Flora said.

"What?" Jessie asked. "What did you do to them?" Jessie yelled.

"Haha! Don't you know anything about science. Cytokinesis is when to cells split apart, or in this case two people split apart. Forgotten is when you forget about all the people you care about, and where you are." Luke answered.

"This isn't fair at all!"

"Yes it is. Now I'm going to finish them off. Eternal Sleep!" Luke yelled and shot it at Helia.

"No!" Jessie yelled and ran in front of him.

The force went inside of Jessie, and she went down. As Jessie was falling into the spell Helia was watching as a girl that looked familiar to him go down. Then it hit him.

"Jessie!" Helia yelled, and ran to her.

"I guess the spell wore off sooner than I excepted." Luke said.

"Why do you want revenge so bad Luke?" Helia yelled.

"Cause you ruined my life! So I'm repaying you!" Luke yelled.

"I never ruined your life! You chose the dark side!"

"I only chose it so I could get you! You stole every one of my girlfriends!"

"I didn't steal them! You always were disgusting or was mean to them, and they dumped you for me!"

"Doesn't matter! Now the one girls you actually love doesn't remember you!"

"She will soon!"

Helia walked up to Flora, and tried to convince her that she knew him.

"Come on Flora, you know me. I'm your boyfriend."

"No, I don't have a boyfriend."

"Well let's try to see if this works again."

Helia pulled Flora over to him by the waist and started to kiss her. Flora pulled away though.

"What do you think you're doing? I don't know you.

"Flora what's it gonna take for you to remember me?"

'I don't know you though."

"Wait a second, I have something that might change your mind." Helia reached down inside of his pocket, and got something out. "Isn't this your necklace that your grandmother gave to your mother and your mother gave it to you on your 16th birthday?" Helia had gotten the necklace out of her room when they were searching for something that would help them. He only took it since it looked very important to her. It was a really ancient looking necklace, but it had a lot of beauty. "it look really important to you so I took it so it wouldn't get ruined."

Flora didn't say anything she just looked at the necklace. Helia was starting to think that she was thinking that he was a robber or someone like that. It was the opposite though. Flora didn't see that necklace since her 16th birthday. Her mom had sent her that in a special box, but later that same night a monster attacked the school. When Flora returned to her room she couldn't find it. She thought that the monster ate it or took it. She couldn't believe she lost the family artifact, but now she's seeing it for the first time in almost two years.

"Where did you find this?"

"I found this in your freshmen memories box. It looked like you hadn't touched it for years." Helia said.

"I thought I had lost this forever."

"It's your if you remember me."

"Your um…Helia right?"

"Yes now remember when I first asked you out."

"Oh my god! I remember everything now!"

"Great!" Helia pulled her over again and started kissing her, This time she didn't pull away.

"Aww such a nice blah blah blah. Now let's see who's the winner of this ultimate test. Pain Maker!"

The two dodged the attack just in time.

"Flora how can we beat him? Jessie can't attack him."

"I have an idea. I just need to chant a spell, and then I just need to summon certain plants."

"Then get going, and be careful."

"Ok. Plants of nature come out and only plants I want release your spores." Flora chanted.

Soon nature plants spores were out, and Luke accidently swallowed some of them, but that was part of Flora's plan.

"What are these thing?" Luke asked while trying to spit out the spores.

"Reverse Spores. Your spell you casted on yourself is no longer working. Which means I can do this. Tree and vines of nature spring up and enclose this wizard in your wrath until we find a better place for him to suffer."

Trees and vines came up. First the trees entrapped him in a box made up of logs, twigs, and sticks. Then the vines came up and wrapped themselves around the box. The box was really secure, and probably pretty much unbreakable.

"Let me out!" Luke shouted, and rocked the box back and forth.

"Nope we're going to leave now." Helia said, and the two walked away from him.

"It's almost over now." Flora said.

"Yeah, but we still have a lot to fix."

**Please Review! Will Flora and Helia be able to wake everyone up? Will The Trix wake up and try to attack? Will Luke escape the cage? Will there be more secrets exposed? (Ok this one is a maybe for the next chapter. Not sure if I'll expose any.) Continue to read to find out.**

**Ok so the attacks were lame. I only used them since it kinda made sense. I had to learn about it in science. Also, I'm using proper punuation now because I don't know why. I had to write a short story about a girl with secret powers and blah blah blah who cares for English and I had to do that so I'm kinda use to proper punuation now. Anyways enough about my school life PLEASE REVIEW! I want to know what you guys think. Flora and Helia will be at Linphea on like chapter 30, 31 something like that. Until next time bye! :)**


	28. Chapter 28 Author's Note

Author's Note

Ok I know that I just posted chapter 27 yesterday, but usually by now I have a couple review anyways to the point.

Does anyone read this anymore? Seriously. I feel that no one reads this anymore. No one has reviewed for like the past three chapters. Yeah I understand that we all have school or college or something like that and can't read a lot. But can you just do me a favor that'll take like a minute. Please review, or comment if you still read this or pm me. If no one does this I'll figure no one reads this anymore. I'll probably stop writing or I'll finish this story and never write about what happens after the "wonderful" event that soon will happen. So whatever I'll be going now. So if you're reading this please do one of the three choices letting me know that you read this story. IF I do continue the story you don't have to review every chapter, but every now and then would be nice. It tells me that you still read the story and you enjoy it. Until next time…...if there is one.

_From,_

_Pomerclub9627_


	29. Chapter 29 Fixing Everything

Chapter 28

Fixing Everything

Helia and Flora were walking back to the sleeping group when Helia finally cracked.

"So...why'd your mom give you this necklace?" Helia asked her and gave it to her.

They stopped walking and Flora was thinking.

_**Flashback **_

_"Happy Birthday Flora!" The group yelled._

_"Aww thanks girls; I wish we were home though."_

_"Yeah I do too. If it wasn't for some monster we wouldn't have been called back to Alphea and we could celebrate it at your house." Stella said._

_"It's ok I don't mind but I just wanted to be with my family. I'm just used to it since I have a summer birthday."_

_Knock knock_

_"It's open!" _

_"Flora this package came for you I think it's from our parents." Fargonda said and gave it to her._

_"Thanks."_

_"No problem." she said and walked out._

_"Open it Flo, see what your parents got you." Musa said._

_"Ok." Flora opened up the box and was amazed. "Oh my gosh! I can't believe it!"_

_"What is it?" Bloom asked._

_"It's my mom's necklace, but I don't know why she's giving it to me now."_

_"Hey look there's a note." Tecna said and picked it up. "Read it." She gave it _

_to Flora._

_"Dear Flora,_

_Happy 16th Birthday! I wish you were here at Linphea, but I understand that you had to go. Now this is the family necklace it goes down to the next heir to the necklace, and you were next. Your grandmother gave it to me on my 18th birthday, but I'm giving you this necklace on your 16th for a reason..." Flora read a loud and read the rest to herself._

_"Hey Flo, why aren't you reading the rest to us?" Musa asked._

_Flora dropped the note on the floor, and soon started to cry. _

_"Flora what's wrong?" Bloom asked._

_"Read the rest of the note." Flora sobbed._

_"Ok?" _

_The girls picked up the note and they began passing it around, and reading the _

_note they couldn't believe what it was saying._

_"Flora that's totally messed up." Musa said._

_"Yeah, but why do you parents want you to do that, and why do you need to do that?" Stella asked. "I don't."_

_"We just do it different on Linphea."_

_"But why don't you just have it now?"_

_"I honestly don't know. My parents just keep telling me that I need to wait until that day." _

_"Why don't we just forget about the note. Maybe it won't even happen. That's two years from now anyways, a lot can happen in that amount of time." Stella said._

_"Yeah."_

_For the rest of the day the girls were having fun at the mall, and having dinner for Flora's birthday. When they came back to Alphea though there was trouble._

_"Oh come on the monster is attacking today of all days!" Stella yelled._

_"Stel! Transform!" Musa yelled._

_"Magic Winx!" All the girls transformed._

_The girls attacked the monster, but it didn't do much. The monster continued to attack the school until it was completely destroyed. Then the monster fled the school. The girls went back into the school, and they couldn't believe it. The whole school was completely destroyed._

_"I can't believe this." Stella said. "Can't we just use some magic, and fix the school? I need my clothes."_

_"Stella! That is not the key issue right now!"_

_"Actually according to my calculations that monster release something that won't allow our magic to fix the school with our magic." Tecna said._

_"Let's go see our room. Let's see the damage."_

_The girls walked to the room and opened the door. The girls were welcomed with some of the roof falling down causing more damage. _

_"Well I guess we won't be seeing any of our stuff for a while." Stella said._

_"Oh my gosh! My necklace!" Flora yelled and ran to look for the necklace. She couldn't find it. "I lost my necklace. I even lost that note I had. I never even read the whole thing I couldn't read anymore after what my parents wanted me to do on my 18th birthday." Flora thought._

_**End of Flashback**_

"Umm it was a family relic in my family, and I was the next heir to it." Flora

said. It wasn't a complete lie, but it still didn't say the whole reason why she

got it.

"So does it hold any other purpose than that?"

"Oh crap I can't tell him that it's not the only purpose to the necklace." Flora

thought. "Umm no."

"Well why don't you try it on? I bet it looks beautiful on you."

"Ok." Flora put the necklace around her neck for the first time.

"You look beautiful."

"Thanks." Flora was blushing.

"Now why doesn't my princess kiss me now?"

"I will, and so will my prince."

The two kissed, but Flora didn't like the nickname princess. Even though most girls did she didn't because she didn't want to think of that.

"Ok let's go Mr. Prince Helia." Flora said and gave a smile.

"Then lets Miss. Princess Flora." Helia tool her hand, and the two walked to the sleeping group on the ground.

"Ok so how do we wake them up?" Helia asked.

"Well I think Luke just used sleeping gas. So they shouldn't be too out of their mind. I'll try something." Flora said, and walked over to Stella. She kneeled down next to her ear, and then said "Hey look there's a sale at that store or should I say free clothes." Flora said into her ear.

"Free clothes!" Stella yelled, and got up. "Hey where's the free clothes?"

"There are no free clothes." Helia said.

"Why?"

"I just said that to wake you up." Flora said. "Now help us wake up the others."

"I don't know how to." Stella said.

"I guess we could just shake everyone." Flora said.

Helia, Flora, and Stella walked over to the others and started to wake everyone up.

Eventually everyone was up, except Jessie.

"How come you didn't wake up Jessie?" Saladin asked.

"Luke put a spell on her." Helia responded.

"What kind of spell?" Fargonda asked.

"I think it was Eternal Sleep."

"Eternal Sleep? I've heard of it, but I don't know what it does. Griffin?" Fargonda said.

"Eternal Sleep. One of the most powerful spells to break." Griffin said.

"Then how do we break the spell?" Helia asked.

"You have to go to your home planet, and get an amulent in a secret temple." Griffin said.

"So easy peasy right?" Stella asked.

"No. There are guards guarding, and tons of booby traps." Griffin said.

"I'll go. If it's to save my sister I'll go." Helia said.

"I'll go too." Flora said.

"Flora it's gonna be dangerous I can't let anyone else get hurt."

"Helia I'm strong, and I can help you."

"Ok fine. Anyways can I take my dad a long to help?"

"Yes but be warned. The more people you have in a group the more noticeably you'll be." Griffin said.

"Yes ma'am. I think this is how this is gonna work out. Flora and I will go back to my house, and get my family. I'll bring them back here and I'll get mom to stay here. Kora and Micheal will go if they want, and my dad is defiantly going." Helia said.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Saladin said.

"We'll be going then." Flora said.

Flora made a portal to Hexix, and they were at Helia's house.

"Mom, Dad? Kora, Micheal?" Helia shouted.

"Helia?" Travis said and walked to Helia and Flora. "Where have you've been mister! You said you were going to come back the next day! Not two weeks from then!" Helia dad yelled.

"Dad that's not the key issue right now!" Helia yelled. "We need you and the rest of the family to come with Flora and me."

"Why?" Travis demanded.

"We need to go on a journey so just follow us." Helia explained.

"Ok." Travis said. "Honey! We need to go!"

"Go where? Neither of the kids have any games to go. I thought today was just a relaxing day?" Maci said from the kitchen.

"Helia said we have to go on a journey."

"Helia's back?" Maci asked and walked to the living room. "Helia where were you these past two weeks?"

"We'll explain later ok. We really need to go, so go get Kora and Micheal."

Helia said.

"Kora! Micheal! We need to go!" Travis yelled.

"Where? And I already made plans to go visit my friend Kayla!" Kora yelled down to them from her room.

"I'm with Kora! I was going to go visit my girlfriend!" Micheal yelled from his room.

"Get down here now!" Travis yelled.

"Ok!" They yelled.

The two siblings ran down to the living room. It looked like they just got out of bed. Kora was wearing sweat pants and a blue tank top, while Micheal was just wearing some old jeans and an old shirt.

"What?" The two asked.

"Go get decent clothes on and we'll be going." Maci said.

"You could've told us that before we came running down here." Kora said and started to walk to her room.

"Don't use that tone with me Kora Leigh." Her dad said as she walked to her room.

**Later**

Micheal and Kora returned. Micheal was wearing a blue shirt and blue jeans. Kora was wearing a shirt a Phillies shirt and white shorts.

"Ok everyone ready?" Flora asked.

"Yep." They all said.

Flora opened up a portal and they all went in it.

**Lake Rockalucha**

"Hey guys I think I see Flora and Helia." Timmy said.

"Hey guys!" Flora said to them.

"Guys you're back." Tecna said.

"Can somebody please tell me why I'm here. This looks stupid. I could be with my friend Kayla, but I'm stuck here." Kora said.

"Look Jessie is in a spell the Eternal Sleep." Helia explained.

"What?" Helia's family yelled.

"I've heard of that in healing class. There's only one cure, and it's dangerous!" Kora exclaimed.

"We already know that Kora. That's why you guys are here. I need Dad to come with us. Mom you need to stay with Jessie. Kora, Michael you guys can pick you either come with us or stay here." Helia explained.

"I want to go!" Michael said.

"Me too!" Kora said.

"Alright, mom you alright being here by yourself?"

"Yes Helia. I'm alright." Maci said.

"Ok so I guess we should go in groups then. I say Flora and I go in one group while Dad, Kora, and Michael go into another." Helia said.

"Sounds like a plan son. Let's just take a while to rest and then we'll go." Travis said.

**Girls**

"Flora you think this is a good idea?" Bloom asked.

"Yes I'm certain. I'm going with Helia and going to help him."

"But according to my calculations there's a 80% chance you'll get caught." Tecna

said.

"Tec don't say that. You don't even know what that temple is like." Musa said.

"I don't think it's a good idea to go with those people. Look at how that one boy dresses. He's wearing jeans in this hot weather. Also, what girl even watches baseball? Look that girl is wearing a Phillies shirt. I think that's a baseball

team." Stella commented.

"Stella we're not focusing on bow people dress." Bloom told her.

"But it just bothers me."

"Then don't look at them." Musa commanded.

"I can't they're standing right there."

**Boys**

"Helia do you think it's a good idea that your two other siblings go a long?" Sky asked.

"It's fine. My sister is really fast and string since she plays softball and basketball. My brother plays football and baseball. They should be fine they're up for the challenge." Helia explained.

"Kora looks so hot." Riven said looking at Kora.

"Dude don't hit on my sister. Besides you have Musa remember."

"But she just looks so hot. Does she have a boyfriend?"

"That's none of your business."

"Look at Brandon though he looking at her butt." Riven explained and pointed to

him looking at Kora.

"Brandon!" Helia sat and hit his back.

"Ow! What you do that for?"

"No hitting on my sister!"

**Michael and Kora**

"Is it just me or are those two guys looking at me?" Kora asked.

"Don't know don't care sis." Michael said while looking at Flora.

"Are you looking at Helia's girlfriend?"

"No."

"Yes you are. Remember you have Emma."

"Emma who?"

"Stupid boys." Kora said and shook her head.

**Adults and Jessie still sleeping**

Fargonda and Maci were discussing what Jessie would have to do at Alphea. Griffin was watching to make sure the witches or Luke wouldn't attack or wake up. Travis and Saladin were talking about what they were going to do.

"So what will Jessie have to face during the school year?" Maci asked.

"She'll have to face a lot. Don't worry though if I ever send them on a difficult mission I'll probably send the Winx with them. I usually do that with the freshmen." Fargonda explained.

"So come to think of that what did the Winx have to face during their freshmen?"

"So dear brother what will you and my niece and nephews do?" Saladin asked.

"Well we'll go with Helia plan. We go into those groups. If either of us find the amulent we'll probably call the others meet up then leave."

"Good plan. I still wish Michael wanted to become a wizard though."

"Yes I do too, but if that's what he wants that want he'll be."

Later Flora, Helia, and his family minus Maci headed off to Hexix.

**Hexix**

"Ok anyone know where a temple is?" Kora asked.

"How should I know? You get straight A's." Michael said.

"Hey that's in healing. Not when you're trying to find a temple with an amulent in it!" Kora yelled. "Besides you're the oldest!"

"Yeah so that doesn't mean anything!"

"Kora Leigh Gaurel and Michael Richard Gaurel stop fighting!" Travis yelled.

"I hate it when you do that!" They said in unison.

"How come you never fight like those two do?" Flora asked.

"I don't know. I just don't fight with them ever." Helia answered.

Kora and Michael were fighting and tackled way other to the ground. Travis had

to break it up. He used a spell that put a barrier in between the two.

"That's enough you two! You two are acting like five year old when Micheal your twenty-one and Kora your sixteen!" Travis yelled.

"So I'm still a teen! Michael started it!" Kora yelled.

"No you started it! You're an adult too now!" Michael yelled.

"I'm sixteen! Get it TEEN, and the last time I checked there's no teen in twenty-one!" Kora yelled.

"That's enough! Either you two stop, or I send you back to Lake Rockalucha, and take away your phones for a year!" Travis yelled.

"Fine." The two shut their mouths then.

"Ok." Travis put down the force shield." And just to make sure you two don't fight I'm putting Kora with Helia and Flora. Is that alright with you two?"

"No I don't mind." Helia responded.

"Hey is that a temple?" Flora said and pointed to a building.

"I think it may be." Travis said and they walked to the building.

"It is!" Michael yelled.

"Wait that looks oddly familiar." Flora said.

"How do you mean?" Kora asked.

"Well it looks like a building I saw once when I was in the 7th grade, and I learned about in early civ." Flora said.

"Well it's probably nothing. Let's just in." Michael said.

"Ok Michael you're coming with me. Kora you're going with Helia and Flora." Travis explained.

"Ok." They all said and headed in.

The building was a gold yellow and had a wall around the outside of it. The building was layered. The layers were square and there was four. It still looked oddly familiar to Flora.

**Flora, Helia, and Kora**

"Ok so where do you think we should look for an amulent?" Kora asked.

"I think we should start with this room." Helia opened the door and was amazed.

"Whoa! Look at all this treasure! Let's take some!" Kora yelled.

"No Kora! If we touch any of it, it may set off a booby trap or something."

"But I want to be rich!"

"Kora quit being selfish, and let's go." Helia said.

The group entered the next room and were amazed again. This time they found a room full of statues.

"Whoa statues. Why do people have statues bowing down to this thing?" Kora

asked.

"You dare call me a thing!" Someone yelled and the room turned dark.

"Whoa who are you and where are you?" Helia asked.

"I'm not telling but I will do this." Somebody grabbed the group. The

person blind folded them and took them somewhere.

**Micheal and Travis**

"Does you know where we are?" Micheal asked.

"No. I think we should try this room." Travis answered and opened a door.

In the room they were amazed they found ancient writing and Egyptian hyeroclifics. They didn't know what it said but they knew it was special.

"Who dares invade my temple?" Someone yelled.

"We're not invading! We just need to find an amulent for my daughter to get her out of this spell she's stuck in." Travis yelled.

"Hmm what spell?" The person asked.

"Eternal Sleep."

"Hmm I guess I could show you the amulent but first a duel!" The person finally jumped down.

It wasn't a person at all it was really an animal that had a human body. The animal thing had lots of brown hair covering its whole face.

"I'm Enkidu. God of the forests and animals, but I live here." Enkidu said.

"Now time for the battle. Who will it be?" Enkidu asked.

"I will." Michael said.

"Very well meet me on the top of this ziggurat." Enkidu said and jumped off.

"Well to the top of this building we go." Travis said and the two walked off.

**Flora, Helia, and Kora**

"Hey thing where are we?" Kora yelled.

"Don't dare call me a thing again! All your questions will soon be revealed."

The person said.

"Hey thing you're a girl aren't you." Kora said.

"I'm not a thing, but I am a girl."

"Whoa so you're telling me a girl blind folded me, my brother, and his girlfriend."

Kora said.

"Then see for yourself." The girl walked up to them a undid the blind folds on

each of them. "I'm Ishtar."

All of sudden a bull came crashing down into the room the three were in. It was wrecking the entire room and was about to kill Helia when.

"Get back Bull of Heaven!" Ishtar yelled and captured it.

"Where'd it go?" Flora asked.

"I have it in a cage in another room so it won't be any trouble." Ishtar said.

"Thanks Ishtar. If it wasn't for you I'd probably be dead." Helia thanked.

"If you want to thank me then marry me." Ishtar said

"Whoa no way! I have a girlfriend and I'm not ready to marry anyone!" Helia yelled.

"Then you will pay Helia!" Ishtar said and disappeared.

**Michael and Travis**

They were on the top of the ziggurat and they saw Enkidu.

"Enkidu I'm ready to fight you!" Michael yelled and got out a sword his brother lent him.

"Ok if you want to beat by an animal." Enkidu got down to where they were.

The two fought for almost two hours. Both exhausted, but continued to battle. Travis just watching the battle hoping Michael could beat Enkidu. Soon Michael almost feel off the edge of the ledge, but Enkidu grabbed his hand. Michael was thinking why he was helping him when they were fighting. Enkidu pulled him up and declared the battle over.

"Let's just call it a draw. I'll show you where the amulet you seek is." Enkidu said.

"Thanks." Michael said.

"It's really no problem. I just wanted to make sure you were worthy of it." The group headed off.

**Flora, Helia and Kora**

"I wonder where the amulent is." Helia said.

"I'm wonder what that girl meant by pay for it." Flora said.

"It was probably just a threat." Helia said. "I only have eyes for you." He gave her a smile.

"Hey look there's a room let's try it out." Kora said and they walked there.

When they entered they saw the amulent.

"It's the amulent! I'm going to get it." Helia said and ran for the amulent.

Helia stopped shortly after he started running. He saw the Bull of Heaven. The bull wrapped the amulent around its neck, and started to run towards them. Helia was on top of the bull, and trying to hang on, and trying to control it. Flora was trying to use her magic on it, but it wasn't working.

**Michael, Travis, and Enkidu**

Enkidu had taken them to the room where the amulent was located, but Enkidu heard weird noises.

"What is that noise?" Enkidu asked.

"Whoa!" A familiar voice was heard.

"That sounds like Helia." Michael said.

"Giddy up bull!" The voice said.

"That is Helia! Enkidu open the door!" Travis yelled.

"Ok."

Enkidu opened the door and saw Helia on the bull, and Flora trying to get hermagic to work on the bull.

"I'll take care of it!" Enkidu yelled.

Enkidu went over to the bull, and tried to calm it down. It wasn't going that well. The bull almost stampeded over Enkidu a couple times.

"I don't understand! Why can't I reason with the bull!" Enkidu yelled.

"Enkidu because I used a spell so only I could control the bull!" Ishtar yelled. She was floating above all of them.

"But why? Why do you want to cause pain to everyone?" Enkidu asked.

"Because that boy won't marry me!" Ishtar yelled.

"That doesn't mean you have to kill everyone!" Enkidu yelled.

"I don't care! Bull of Heaven kill the girl who is a fairy!" Ishtar commanded.

The bull rushed to Flora really fast too fast for her to dodge the attack. The bull put its hooves over her chest. It kept jumping on her rib cage. When the bull finally got off her the bull started running around again. Helia was still on the bull the entire time trying to get it over Flora but he couldn't.

"Flora!" Helia yelled as the bull ran in the opposite direction.

"Flora! The others yelled and ran over to her.

"Ishtar this is enough!" Enkidu yelled.

"No it's not! If that boy doesn't marry me then I'll kill every one of his

friends over there!" Ishtar yelled.

Meanwhile the others minus Helia were over by Flora. Flora wasn't moving she was dead.

"Ishtar killed Flora!" Michael yelled.

"And you'll be next!" Ishtar yelled and was about to command the bull to kill him.

"Ishtar this is enough!" Someone yelled.

"Gilgamesh! What are you doing here?" Ishtar yelled.

"I'm here so you don't kill any more people!"

"But I want that boy on the bull to marry me!"

"Why can't all of us be friends? Enkidu and I are friends now because of

Shamhat."

"I don't want any friends I want a husband!"

"What if I marry you?"

"Hmm fine deal."

"Good now release the boy from the Bull of Heaven."

"Fine."

Ishtar said a spell and the Bull of Heaven was gone. Helia was on the floor, and got up quickly and ran to the rest of the group. Ishtar was gone, and Gilgamesh headed towards the group.

"I'm sorry for the inconvenience. Ishtar is a stubborn goddess sometimes."

Gilgamesh apologized.

"Well that won't help. Flora is dead. I may be a doctor trainee, but that doesn't mean I can bring someone back from the dead." Michael said.

"No I can help. I'm the supreme ruler of this ziggurat. I'm very generous. I can heal your friend." Gilgamesh said.

"How? You may be a god, but gods can't bring people back from the dead." Helia said. Helia was by Flora looking like he was about to cry, but was holding it back.

"Gods can bring back mortals to life just not gods since we have immortality. So move to the side so I can heal your friend." Gilgamesh said.

Everyone moved to the side and Gilgamesh went to Flora's dead body. "First I need the other girl."

"Me?" Kora asked.

"Yes. I need another girl's genetic material to transfer some into her body to get it working again." Gilgamesh explained.

"Ok." Kora was unsure, but moved over to Gilgamesh.

Gilgamesh absorbed some of Kora's genetic material, and transferred it to Flora's body. Gilgamesh then said a couple spells, and Flora started to move again.

"Mmmmm what happened?" Flora asked softly.

"Flora you're a live!" They yelled.

"Why wouldn't I?" Flora said and tried to get up, but there was a shape pain in her stomach. "My stomach hurts."

"Just what I thought. The Bull of Heaven must've broken her ribs. I can't heal her. I used all my power to bring her back. You have to heal her ribs. I'm sorry I can't help anymore, but I must go. Here's the amulent you came for though." Gilgamesh gave the amulent to Flora. "Come on Enkidu let's go." Gilgamesh motioned him to come to him. "Oh and Flora hope you have a wonderful time on your home planet. I see you're next. Your grandmother told me about that necklace you're wearing." Gilgamesh said and the two gods disappeared.

"Let's go. I bet mom can heal Flora." Kora said.

"Flora what did Gilgamesh mean though?" Helia asked.

"I'll tell you later now let's go." Flora said.

"Ok." Helia picked up Flora very carefully trying not to injure her anymore.

Travis made a portal and everyone went in it. They were right in front of everyone else.

"Guys your back!" Stella said.

"Yep we're back, and not a moment too soon." Kora said.

"What do you mean?" Bloom asked.

"I'll explain later." Kora said.

"Maci I need your help." Flora said softly.

"What is it?" Maci asked.

"I need you to heal me again."

"What wrong?"

"Mom she has some broken ribs." Helia told his mom.

"How did you break your ribs Flora?" Maci asked.

"Heal me first."

"Ok."

Helia put Flora down on the ground. Maci came over to her and knelled down next to her. Maci said a couple spells and her ribs were all healed up.

"Flora be more careful. I thought I wasn't going to be able to heal you for a minute."

"Oh we still need to wake Jessie up with the amulent." Flora said.

"Oh yeah with all he action and drama if forgot about her." Helia said. "Mom we got the amulent that will wake Jessie up."

"Oh give it here. Griffin told me that I just need to put it around her neck and if it glows it's working." Maci said.

"Ok." Flora gave the amulent to her and Maci wrapped it around Jessie's neck.

The amulent started to glow an icy blue. The glowing started to die off, and Jessie finally woke up.

"What happened?" Jessie asked.

"Kora will explain to everyone now." Helia said.

"Ok."

Kora told everyone about the entire situation. How the gods and goddess's appeared. How Flora almost was lost forever. Then Helia told everyone about how he upset the goddess and what happened to him and his group. Then the others explained what happened when they were gone. Nothing really happened the Trix

were still unconscious and Luke was still in the box. The gang just hung out.

"Whoa you guys went through a lot." Tecna said.

"Yep I need some rest." Flora said.

"I do too." Helia said.

"Then how about we all go back to our vacation spot before all of this happened?" Brandon asked.

"That would be awesome." Stella said.

"Yeah you guys are right." Flora said.

"Flora make a portal so we can go back home." Helia said

"Alright. See you guys later!" Flora yelled as she made a portal.

"See ya!" They all yelled.

Flora, Helia, and his family walked into the portal, and went back to Hexix.

**Please Review People! Or it's going to be an author's note again. Besides I jumped a gun on this chapter. I figured a way out how to get my chapter that I had on my IPod on here. Anyways there's your chapter 28 and your early civ lesson of the day. NEVER UPSET A GODDESS! Ok I learned that in early civ, but whatever. This was based on a story my class read. **

**Now chapter 29 is going to be when Helia and Flora are on Hexix. It's going to be normal until they arrive at Linphea. There's your preview of the next chapter or two.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! Until next time! SCHMEE SCHMAA! Ok my friends came up with that in early civ:)**


	30. Chapter 30 Family Matters

**Ok scratch what I said the last chapter this won't exactly be normal. Please review this then when you're done.**

Chapter 29

Family Matters

Everyone went back to their own home planet to enjoy the rest of the summer. They still had two months until summer was over. One month not enjoying the summer. It was the beginning of June, and school would start on the first day of August. Flora and Helia were staying on his planet for June, and during July they were going to stay on Linphea.

"Back to normal." Helia said and sat on one of his couches.

"Yes I know. I need some sleep." Flora said, and sat down next to Helia.

"Are you too tired to talk to me?" Helia asked, put his arm around her shoulder.

"Not that tired, but I still can't believe what we just did."

"I know. First you get kidnapped then we get sent on a mission then we have to deal with gods and goddesses." Helia said.

"Hey! I'm sorry for making you deal with the gods' goddesses." Jessie added in.

''Jessie go to your room!" Helia said.

"No you go to your room!" Jessie yelled.

"What is all the yelling about?" Maci asked as she walked into the living room.

"Jessie won't go to her room." Helia answered.

"No I just want to watch some TV on our 72 inch plasma screen!" Jessie yelled.

"No! You want to watch me and Flora. Now you're eavesdropping on our conversations!"

"Jessie I wasn't going to give you this until later, but maybe it'll make you quiet." Maci gave Jessie a box. "This is what I go you for great on this mission."

"Ooooo!" Jessie immediately opened the box. "Omg it's the IPhone 4! Thank you!" Jessie hugged her mom.

"Your welcome, but don't lose it like you lose your contacts."

"I won't, and you didn't tell me I could lose them that easily." Jessie started to add her friends from her old phone onto her new phone, and download stuff.

"Well I have to go help your sister. I'm taking her shopping for her softball season stuff so I'll be back in an hour or two. Helia make sure Jessie doesn't stare at her phone too long." Maci said and left.

"Jessie you can't stare at your phone for more than an hour."

"Why not?"

"Jessie it could wreck your vision even more."

"Whatever. You two just talk among yourselves."

"Well Flora what you want to do?"

"I guess we could just watch some TV." Flora said, and got the remote.

"Yeah I'll just put on the news." Helia turned the channel to Magic Dimension's Breaking News Channel.

"_Breaking News! In Magix some students had to face an evil force. I'm here live with the headmistress's of Alphea and Cloud Tower and the headmaster of Red Fountain." The news lady announced. "Griffin you said that theses witches who are currently sleeping are some of your former students of yours and are now going to prison."_

"_Yes. These are the Trix. I kicked them out of Cloud Tower because they were harassing some of the other students. They joined up with the fellow in the box, and tried to kill some of the students from Alphea and Red Fountain. Now they're going to prison forever."_

The interview continued for a little while, and then got off of that subject.

"_Thanks you guys for sharing that information with us. I'm Jennifer Justice now back to you Allie."_

_The TV screen went back to the actual TV station. "Thanks Jen, now we got some even more exciting news for you, it seems that King Trenton and Queen Elizabeth of Linphea of Linphea are stepping down from the throne at the end of July." Allie announced._

"Hey Flora, the King and Queen of your planet are stepping down from the throne at the end of July."

"Oh no." Flora thought, and continued to watch.

"_You heard it hear. This is for real. These two have been king and queen of Linphea for about thirty years. They're going to give their crowns to Princess Morgan and Prince Trevor. The new princess of Linphea will be-"_ That's all Allie said before Flora changed the channel quickly.

"Flora why'd you change the channel? Don't you want to know who your next princess is?"

"Ummm no." Flora answered.

"Why not?"

"The princess just has to suffer when she first becomes princess."

"How do you know?"

"I'm friends with the current princess."

"You are?"

"Umm well indirectly. My mom is friends with her." Flora answered unsure.

"So what's so bad about being princess then?"

"The princess has to stay with her kingdom for at least four months. After the four months she can return to school or her normal life if she did her duties. The princess has to learn about how to rule the kingdom early so when it's her time to take over the throne she's had some practice before she actually has to do it. The one thing good about begin princess of Linphea is that the princess doesn't have to marry a prince." Flora explained.

"Wow you actually know a lot. It's like you're the actual princess of that kingdom."

"Well my mom's friend just tells me a lot." Flora said.

"Will you two stop blabbering on about crap or at least go to your bedroom." Jessie complained.

"Jessie you can go to your bedroom you know." Helia said.

"Fine I will then." Jessie got up and went to her room.

"I thought she'd never leave." Helia said.

"Why do you want your sister gone so bad?"

"She just gets on my neveres easily."

"Oh, well now what you want to do?"

"I'll show you."

Helia leaned onto Flora, and started to kiss her. Flora wrapped her arm around his neck and, and Helia put his hand on her waist. Flora had pushed Helia onto the couch, and they continued to kiss. Little did they know that Jessie was filming it on her IPhone from a far. The two didn't stop kissing, except for occasions for air. They were really hitting it off for lost time. Until they heard someone.

"What the hell are you two doing?" Travis yelled.

The two quickly pulled apart from each other, and got up. They saw Travis with a mad face, Maci with a how long was I gone look, Kora with a what the hell is going on look, and Jessie had a you're busted look.

"Umm nothing." Helia answered.

"No it looked more like you two were about to do it!" Travis yelled.

"No we weren't. We were just kissing." Flora answered.

"Well there's an easy solution to this! Go to your rooms!"

Helia gave Flora a kiss on the cheek and then they went to their rooms.

"Dad they're telling the truth." Kora said.

"And you know how? You just came in with your mother."

"Umm well my ex-boyfriend, Jack and I were making out one day, and that's how we looked." Kora said with her head towards the ground.

"Kora Leigh your grounded! Go to your room!" Travis yelled.

Kora ran up to her room and Maci, Travis, and Jessie were the only ones left.

"Umm dad, Flora and Helia were telling the truth." Jessie said.

"And how do you know that?"

"Umm I secretly was video tapping them." Jessie said with her head down.

"Jessica Allison Gaurel! Why were you doing that?" Travis yelled.

"Well do you want to know the truth or not?"

"Fine, but you're still grounded.'

Jessie put the video on, and showed it to her parents. Helia's parents were wrong. They were just kissing.

"Honey, they were telling the truth."

"I know. I'll apologize to all of them. Jessie for your punishment you'll lose your phone for the day." Travis took her phone.

"Fair enough."

"Now kids get down here all of you!" Travis yelled.

"Why?" They all yelled.

"I want to talk to all of you."

"Fine." They all yelled, and ran downstairs.

"Now I want to apologize to all of you. Helia and Flora I'm sorry for judging that you were going to do it. Kora for yelling at you, and your ungrounded. Jessie for yelling at you for watching your brother and Flora. Michael I don't have anything to day to you." Travis explained.

"Well I think I'll just go to my room. Come on Flora." Helia got up and Flora followed.

"I'm going too. Soul Surfer is on." Kora got up and went to her room.

"Well I'm just going to watch some TV." Jessie turned the TV on.

"I'm going to Emma's house." Michael left.

"Travis you took it too hard on the kids and they aren't paying any attention to you." Maci said.

"Well I'm going to make it up to them somehow."

**Helia's Room**

"Is your dad always so grumpy?"

"Sometimes, but he usually makes up for it somehow."

"Oh, so what you wanna do until dinner?"

"Uhh well we could go see what Kora is doing, she usually has something we could do."

"Ok let's go."

Helia and Kora walked to Kora's room which was very far from Helia's, and when they were outside the door they heard her talking someone.

"Hey babe how ya doing?" Kora asked.

"Not much I just came to see you."

They then heard a bunch of kissing noises, and heard something fall to the ground.

"Umm Helia what's going on in there?" Flora whispered.

"I don't know, but were going to find out." Helia whispered, and was reaching for something above the doorway. "Where is it?"

"Need help?" Chatta asked in a loud voice.

"Shhhh Chatta." Flora commanded.

"Well do you need my help or not?"

"Yes Chatta. Look for the key above this doorway." Helia said.

"Ok." Chatta flew up to the top, and looked for the key. "Here it is." Chatta dropped the key to Helia. "I'll be outside if you need me."

Helia opened the door and the two were surprised. They saw Kora with a guy they never saw before making out on her bed. Kora just had her bra and shorts on, while the guy just had his jeans on.

"Kora what the hell are you doing?" Helia yelled.

"Helia!" Kora yelled and the guy broke the kiss. "Please don't tell mom and dad!" Kora pleaded.

"Well first of all who the hell is he?"

"Umm my boyfriend." Kora answered.

"And who is he and how did you meet him?"

"Umm Kenny. I met him online on Facebook, and we started going out.'

"Do mom and dad know you have a boyfriend even?"

"No I didn't tell them because he's well he's twenty-four!"

"What! That's older than Michael!"

"Please don't tell mom and dad!"

"Flora what do you think I should do?"

"Well I learned about meeting people online in the 7th grade during computer safety. First of all your parent should know, and two you two could get sexual at any time so I think you should tell them for Kora's good." Flora explained.

"Well that's my answer. I'm telling mom and dad." Flora teleported the two out.

**Living Room**

"Hey mom dad I need to tell you something I just found out about." Helia said.

"What do you need to tell us son?" Travis asked.

"Wait!" Kora yelled as she was sliding on the stairs railing on her butt.

"Kora why are you only wearing your bra and shorts?" Maci asked.

"Well that's what I wanted to you about." Helia said.

"No it wasn't." Kora answered quickly.

"What is going on here?" Maci asked. "Flora you answer."

"Well Helia and I walked in on Kora and a guy on her bed making out. Kora was wearing what she's wearing what she's wearing right now, and the guy just had his jeans on. We just wanted to tell you." Flora explained.

There was a moment of silence. Travis's head was as red as a tomato looking like his head was going to explode. Maci was thinking she raised Kora better than that. Helia and Flora hated being in the middle. Jessie was still on the couch watching TV like nothing else was going on in front of her. Finally Travis cracked.

"Kora Leigh Gaurel! What the hell were you thinking!" Travis yelled.

"We weren't going to do it! We were just making out!" Kora yelled.

"Kora do you even know this guy well?" Maci yelled.

"We've been going out for two weeks!"

"Whoopy do! Two weeks!" Travis yelled.

"Well how old were you and mom when you first did it?" Kora asked.

"We were twent- that's not the point! It was different in our days. Do you even know who this guy is for real?" Travis yelled.

"He's twenty-four!"

"Twenty-four! Kora that's older than your brother!" Maci yelled.

"I don't care I love him!" Kora yelled.

All of a sudden the cops came in with shotguns and K-9's. Some of the men ran up the stairs to Kora's room.

"Freeze! Get against the wall with your hands against the wall!" One cop yelled.

The group followed directions and did that. The cops then did the searching.

"Now we're going to have to take everyone in this house to the police station for questioning." One cop said.

"Why?" They all asked.

"Because we need to take you all in questioning on this man." The cop held up a poster. "This is Frank Kufrivichz. He's forty-three, and pretends to be in his twenties. He tries to get young girls in bed with him. This all starts when he meets girls online, and meets with them later. Enough talking now, we got Frank in the cops' car already, and now need you." The cops handcuffed all of them, and took them to the station.

**Police Station**

"This will be your home for the night. You won't have to pay bail, but you'll be staying here for the night, and tomorrow we'll be questioning all of you." The cop said, and pushed them all in, the cop ten released them from the handcuffs.

"I don't like this." Jessie said.

"Well maybe if your sister wasn't dumb maybe we wouldn't be here. Also Jessie, let this be a lesson to you. Never do anything illegal or else you'll be living here." Travis told her.

"Look I'm sorry I went behind your backs, and went out with a forty-three year old." Kora apologized.

"Well Kora once we get out of here you are losing your computer and phone privileges' until school comes back in." Maci told her.

"I guess that's fair, but I fell a bit naked," Kora said. She was still just wearing her bra and shorts.

"Well maybe you should've thought of putting a shirt on before you came running after me and Flora." Helia said.

"Helia is right. Also, you should've learned better in school." Flora said.

"My school doesn't educate us in anything on the internet." Kora said.

"Well I had to go through nine weeks of crap to learn about all of that stuff. I thought I 'd never use the education I got, but turns out I did." Flora said.

The group was in the cell for the next day until they'd be questioned. Flora and Helia were on one of the crappy beds talking. Maci and Travis were giving Kora another lesson about the internet, and boys. Jessie was trying to sleep on one of the beds, but couldn't. Later, they got their food, and none of them even ate it. The next day was time for questioning.

"Alright, the girl just wearing her bra is first." The cop said.

Kora followed the cop to a secret room.

"Now tell me who are you, and what you had to do within this situation."

"I'm Kora, and I was Kenny's I mean Frank's girlfriend." Kora said.

"Hmm so you're the victim. Now tell me Kora, what did you two do in your relationship."

For the rest of the day the cop questioned everyone, and let them go at the end of the day.

**Helia's Home**

"Ok I never want to go through that again! That was so creepy!" Jessie yelled.

"Hey! It wasn't exactly paradise for me either!" Kora yelled.

"Hey your back! Where have you been the last two days, and why is Kora in her bra?" Michael asked from the staircase.

"Umm we were in a bad part of town, and got stranded and we didn't get cell phone reception. Dad couldn't teleport out of there because there was some evil force there that didn't let him use his powers. Then a guy in the city tore her top off, and now we're here." Jessie lied.

"Uhh ok." Michael said.

"Ok everyone to your room!" Maci commanded.

Everyone went to their room. Flora went to Helia's room for a couple minutes.

"So does this always happen in your family?" Flora asked.

"Kind of. There was a bunch of other summers that my brother got sick, and ended up in the ER. Then there was the time Kora got struck throat. Then there was the time Jessie got hit pretty hard in the eye with a lacrosse ball." Helia answered.

"Couldn't your mom just heal all of that?"

"She did, but they still had some symptoms afterwards."

"Oh well I hope we can get to relax for the rest of the month."

"We will. We're just going to kick back for a day or two to relax from all of this drama."

"Yeas I'm really tired."

"I'll see you tomorrow." Helia gave Flora kiss, and then she went back to her room.

"Uhh I hope nothing else like this happens. I already know that's not true. I wonder if Helia is curious at all about the news we were listening to the other day, I hope he doesn't suspect anything." Flora thought to herself.

**Please Review! Once again I based this on a class, Computer Safety and it's a pretty crappy chapter! Sorry about that! I just want to get to the part that they get to Linphea. Anyways I bet you can predict what's going to happen next! The next chapter will be their last day on Hexix and when they first arrive on Linphea and then CLIFFHANGER! Could somebody give me an idea on what the two or the family can do on the last day. PLEASE! Anyways Please Review Until Next Time! SCHMEE SCHMAA!**


	31. Chapter 31 Secret is Born

**_Please Review this when you're done. I really want to know what you think is going to happen next._**

Chapter 30

Secret is Born

A month later,

Flora and Helia had a fun time on hip planet. After the whole incident with Kora and the guy she met online there wasn't anything else like that happening. Helia and Flora were usually out having fun. It was the last day they were going to be at Helia's house, and they were getting ready to leave for Linphea the next.

"Today's the last day we'll be here today." Helia said.

"Yep, and is Jessie coming with us?" Flora asked.

"Yeah Jessie is coming. My mom said that she doesn't always have to be with us so she'll be roaming the planet."

"Well that's good. We can get some alone."

"Yeah we will, and anyways isn't your birthday in July?"

"Yeah July 22, and it's my 18th."

"Well we can do something special for your birthday before we have to go back to Magix."

"I hope so if we get the chance, and when's your birthday?"

"December 20, and what do you mean by get the chance?"

"I mean we'll probably be busy with my parents." Flora answered. "I shouldn't have said if we get the chance." Flora thought.

"Ok?" Well let's go see what the others are doing."

**Living Room**

Kora was sitting on the couch watching some TV, Jessie was playing on her IPhone, and Michael was sleeping and snoring loudly.

"Hey what's going on down here?" Helia asked yelling. The TV was really loud.

"Nothing!" Kora yelled.

"Why is the TV so loud?" Flora asked yelling.

"Michael was snoring, and I couldn't hear the TV so I turned it up!" Kora yelled.

"Why didn't you just wake Michael up?" Helia asked yelling.

"I couldn't wake him up!" Kora yelled.

"Jessie!" Helia yelled.

"What?"

"Wake Michael up!"

"Ok!"

Jessie put her phone down, and went over to Michael. Jessie slapped Michael, and he woke up.

"Dude! Why is the TV so loud?"

Kora turned down the TV volume. "Cause you were snoring too loud so I had to put it up that loud."

"Whatever. I'm going to Emma's." Michael got up and left.

"So what are we going to do on Linphea?" Jessie asked.

"Well Helia and I will be at my house while you wonder the city." Flora said.

"You're trusting me to roam the city myself?" Jessie asked with a raised eyebrow.

"What will you do something bad?" Flora asked.

"No I barely know nay directions. Let alone a plant I never visited before."

"Then I guess you'll be stuck at my house with Helia and me until we go out to the city."

"Aww!"

"Well Jessie maybe if you paid attention in your social studies class you'd know directions better." Heiia explained.

"Well maybe if the school hired a better teacher then maybe I'd pay attention in that class. All Miss. Reader does is talk about a bunch of stuff, and plus she's old and ugly. That's probably why she doesn't have a husband." Jessie said/

"Jessie you got a D in social studies. I think you can do better than that. I had to deal with her a couple years ago too." Kora said.

"Well what did you get?" Jessie asked.

"I got a B- I think." Kora said.

"Well that's when she was younger. Anyways, back on topic now. What are we going to do on Linphea?"

"Well I think there's coronation for the new king, queen, and princess of Linphea. We could attend that." Helia suggested. "Should we Flora?"

"I think that's a good idea. I was thinking that too."

"That's one reason why I love you." Helia gave Flora a kiss.

"Blah! Young love!" Jessie complained and stuck her tongue out.

"Jessie you won't be saying that once you find a boy you like." Kora said.

"But I don't like any boys."

"You probably will once you start Alphea." Kora said.

"Yeah, whatever." Jessie said and rolled her eyes.

"Jessie go to your room, and start packing, tomorrow we'll be going to Flora's house. Also, say goodbye to any of your friends." Helia said.

"Why would I say goodbye to my friends? I can just video chat them on the computer or my IPhone or I could just call them up."

"Jessie, Linphea has a policy of limited technology use. My house only has a couple TV's and a computer in my room. Also, the computer doesn't have a webcam." Flora explained.

"How can you live with yourself? Who can live without a cell phone?" Jessie yelled.

"Jessie I have a phone. I can use my phone and computer and stuff, but I can't be like a maniac in New York City who's always on their phone."

"Oh, well I'm going to my room, and packing everything I have fun with me." Jessie said, and walked to her room.

"I'll be going too." Kora got up, and went to her room.

Helia and Flora were alone once again.

"So, what's your family like?" Helia asked.

"Umm well I have a mom, dad, and younger sister. My two cousins also live with us, but I treat them more like sisters."

"Why do your cousins live with you?"

"Well let's just say it wasn't pretty. My aunt got in a car crash, and you can probably guess. After that everything went horribly wrong. My uncle wanted nothing to do with the two kids anymore, so he threw them out of his house. My cousins didn't know where else to go so they came to live with us."

"Sorry you lost your aunt." Helia gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm ok. It was like nine years ago. My cousins are thirteen now. My cousins really wanted to get their mom better."

"Wait a second do you're telling me that your uncle threw two four year olds out on the street?"

"Yeah, he's not generous anymore. He was ok before my aunt left, but he's just really mean now. So he did throw my cousins out on the street. Luckily my cousins knew where we lived."

"I guess so. So where do you live?"

"Crap!" Flora thought. "Umm I live near a river and forest. My house is like a masion, but not really." Flora said. "Not a total lie at least." Flora thought.

"Maybe we could go for a swim sometime."

"Maybe now let's go start packing." Flora and Helia got up, and went to their rooms to get their stuff.

**Next Day**

Helia, Flora, and Jessie were about to leave. Helia and Jessie were saying goodbye to the family, while Flora was walking in a nearby woods.

**Helia and Jessie**

"Helia are you going to be a good guardian to your sister?" Maci asked.

"Yes mom, I'll make sure Jess doesn't cause any trouble."

"Good, now come give me and your dad a hug. Both of you." Helia and Jessie came over and gave them both a hug.

"Don't lose Jess bro." Michael said.

"How would I lose her?"

"There was the time when we were I the school, and you lost her." Kora said.

"Ok, one I lost her."

"Then there was the other time at the carnival." Michael said.

"Ok I'll sure I keep my eyes on Jessie. If Jess knew directions maybe she wouldn't get lost easily."

"Hey I already told you why I don't know directions well."

The family continued to talk until Flora came back.

**Flora**

Flora was sitting on a log, and was thinking. "Huh I guess today's the day lucky day my secret is born. Helia's going to be so mad at me. This is going to put our relationship in the toilet. I guess that's what I deserve." Flora thought. I guess I should be heading off." Flora got up and went back to the others.

**Everyone**

"Ready to go Helia?" Flora asked.

"Yep, and so is Jess."

"Good, now let's go." Flora opened up a portal, and they all went in it.

"Bye!" Helia's family yelled.

**Linphea**

"So where are we?" Helia asked.

"Linphea's town."

"Ahh, well we better head off to your house."

"Where's Jessie?"

"What?" Helia looked around. "Oh come on how could I lose her that quick!"

"She's over there!" Flora pointed to Jessie reading a newspaper.

The two walked over there. While they were walking people were yelling congratulations to Flora. Flora had forgotten to take her necklace off. When they got to Jessie, Jessie was surprised.

"Flora you're the next princess of this planet?" Jessie asked, and showed her the newspaper.

"What? You're the next princess of the planet?" Helia asked surprised.

"Huh. I'm sorry I didn't tell you this before, but I am the next princess, and I'll explain everything. Let's go somewhere more private though."

Flora took the newspaper from Jessie, and the gang headed for a nearby forest. Flora was wondering how to explain this to them since she didn't even know why she was getting the title this late.

**Please Review! Just read the top to know why I really want you to review this chapter. What do you think will happen? What'll Helia think? Will this kill their relationship? You'll have to continue to read.**

**P.S This story is getting really long so once the gang goes back to school I think I'll start another story. It'll probably be under Winx Club and Specialists or Flora and Helia. Don't know yet I'll give you more info later.**

**P.P.S Parts of this chapter may have seen senseless, but think about. Think how some of this info may come in on the future. You may think I added Flora's cousins in for nothing, but they are part of the story later.**

**Last of all Please Review! Until next time!** **SCHMEE SCHMAA! I'm going to say that at the end of every chapter. Also, its veteran's day and 11-11-11! Have a happy day! Bye!**


	32. Chapter 32 News

Chapter 31

News

_Previously_

"_Flora you're the next princess of this planet?" Jessie asked, and showed her the newspaper._

"_What? You're the next princess of the planet?" Helia asked surprised._

"_Huh. I'm sorry I didn't tell you this before, but I am the next princess, and I'll explain everything. Let's go somewhere more private though."_

_Flora took the newspaper from Jessie, and the gang headed for a nearby forest. Flora was wondering how to explain this to them since she didn't even know why she was getting the title this late._

Flora, Helia, and Jessie were in a forest far away from the city.

"Ok will someone please tell me what's going on." Jessie said.

"Flora just tell me the truth." Helia said.

"Ok you guys. I'm the next princess of this planet. This necklace I'm wearing is the necklace for the next heir. Usually the next heir gets it before their coronation, but I got it on my 16th birthday instead. I can't exactly remember why I got it on my 16th birthday, but the necklace usually goes to the next queen."

"Wait a second, if you're the next princess of this planet then that means everything you said about the princess is true." Helia had a hurt look in his eyes.

"Yes it's true. I still don't know why I don't just have the crown right now. My parents never told me why I don't just have it right now. I'm just really sorry. Instead of me explaining why don't we just go to my house, I mean palace and my parents and grandparents can explain." Flora explained. Jessie and Helia both had confused and hurt looks on their faces. "Are you mad Helia?"

"Yes and no. I'm mad that you lied to me, and that you have to leave Alphea for half the year. And I'm not mad because I can kind of understand why you didn't tell me."

"I'm sorry."

"Let's go Flora." Helia took her hand and Flora lead Jessie and Helia to her palace.

While they were walking to Flora's palace people kept saying congratulations to her. Flora just lead them quicker to her palace. When they got there the two were amazed. The palace was huge. (I don't know how to describe it so just think of a big palace with a huge balcony in the front and everything else you can think of yourself.)

"Flora is this really where you live?" Jessie asked looking at the huge palace.

"Yes, I've lived here my whole life."

"This is an amazing palace." Helia commented.

"Flora your back!" A guard said.

"Yes, and I need to talk to my parents and grandparents."

"Very well you can go and see them. By the way the palace changed a bit since you've been here."

"How?"

"It's messy."

"Great I guess preparations' already started." Flora said.

"Yes they have. Your parents have been making your cousins do all the cleaning with the maids. Also, your grandparents are going to live in the palace, but they won't be the king and queen. Instead they will help around the palace a bit."

"Ok thanks. Come on Jessie and Helia."

The gang headed inside the palace. The palace was messy. Then a girl came up running to Flora.

"Flora!" The girl hugged her waist.

"Hey Rose. Jessie, Helia this is my sister Rose."

"Hey Rose." They both greeted.

"Hey." Rose said. (She's like ten) "Flora is it true that you're the next princess of this planet?"

"Yeah I think so, but I have to ask mom and dad first." Flora said.

"Oh ok, by the way AC and CA said that they're going to make a band and hit big time." Rose said.

"Oh well, I think I'll stop by to see them. Let's go." Flora lead them to another part of the palace.

"So Flora, your cousins names are AC and CA?" Helia asked.

"No that's just their nicknames. Their real names are Abby and Caitlyn."

"Oh."

"How old are they? Are they people I can hang with?" Jessie asked.

"You can hang with them. They're thirteen."

"Yay people I can hang with!" Jessie yelled.

"CA give me my phone back!" Someone yelled.

"No AC I won't!" Someone else yelled.

Then one girl ran down the hall way. The gang didn't get a good look at her face. Then another girl ran down the hall, and stopped in front of them panting.

"Hey Flora…did you see CA running down this hall?" The girl asked.

"Yeah she ran down the hall, but since you're here this is my boyfriend Helia and his sister Jessie." Flora introduced.

"Hey I'm Abby or AC." Abby introduced.

"Why do you go by AC?" Jessie asked.

"It's just a combo of my sister's name and mine. I'm AC, which stands for Abby and Caitlyn. Caitlyn's nickname is CA, which stands for Caitlyn and Abby." Abby explained.

"Ok? Well where's your sister? I'd love to meet her." Helia said.

"I don't know where exactly. She took my phone when I was texting friend."

"Hey AC where'd you go?" Someone yelled.

"CA where are you?" Flora asked.

"In the Jacuzzi room!" CA yelled.

"Oh no you aren't! You aren't going to break my phone again!" Abby yelled and ran to a room.

"Let's follow her and you can meet my other cousin." Flora led them to another room. When they entered they saw the two girls in the Jacuzzi. They were both wearing red bikinis.

"CA give me my phone back!" Abby was trying to reach her phone that Caitlyn was holding up high in the air.

"I'm not giving you your phone back until you give me back my high heels that I was going to wear at the end of the wear party!" Caitlyn yelled.

"Oh those are long gone. I sorta left them out in the rain." Abby said.

"Uh! Then here's your phone!" Caitlyn dropped Abby's phone in the Jacuzzi.

"No that's the third phone I went through this year!" Abby yelled as she got her phone out of the Jacuzzi.

"Will someone please tell me why there are two girls that look like Abby in the Jacuzzi." Jessie said.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you that they're twins." Flora added.

"Twins! Great! Which is which!" Jessie yelled.

"Umm the one on the right is Caitlyn, and the one on the left is Abby. I think." Flora said.

"No!" They yelled.

"Other way around. Caitlyn is on the left and Abby is on the right."

"Right!"

"Why are you two wearing the same bikinis though?" Flora asked.

"Cause we both looked super cute in these bikinis." Caitlyn answered.

"Is there any flaw to tell you two apart?" Helia asked.

"Yes, Abby has more zits!" Caitlyn yelled.

"Hey! You don't have to point that out!" Abby yelled. "The flaw that tells us part is that my hair is more straggly than Caitlyn's. When my hair is in a ponytail it's more curly."

"Oh ok, ten I'll try to tell the difference between you two." Helia and Jessie said.

Abby and Caitlyn had light brown hair that went to about mid back. They both had brown eyes and lightly tanned skin. Abby did have more straggly hair than Caitlyn, but that wouldn't help them too much to tell the difference between them.

"Hey Flora you ready to be royalty?" Caitlyn asked.

"No, but I guess I have to take it." Flora said.

"Hey why don't we go see your parents and see what's going on?" Helia asked.

"Ok, Jessie you stay here with the twins." Flora said.

"Ok."

Flora and Helia headed off to the throne room.

"So watcha wanna do?" Jessie asked.

"Let's do the little thing us do two do to our new friends." Abby said with a smirk.

The two threw Jessie in the Jacuzzi. Abby then hit a button on the wall that made it swirl around very face and make bubbles.

"You call this evil it's kind of nice. I'm getting a little sick in the stomach though."

"You better not puke in the Jacuzzi! We just cleaned it!" Caitlyn yelled.

**Flora and Helia**

"Helia tell me the truth. Are you mad at me?"

"I am, but I understand why you did it. There's something more important on my mind though. What's going to happen to us once school let's back in?"

Flora stopped dead in her tracks. She didn't know what was going to happen. She already knew she had to stay back at Linphea for a few months. She thought there was only one option. "I guess we'll have to break up."

"I don't like the idea, but I guess it's the only option too."

For the rest of the way to the throne room they walked in silence. They didn't want to break up, but Flora wasn't going to be at Alphea for a few months, and she knew she wouldn't be able to communicate easily because she'd be busy. They then finally got to the throne room. When they entered they saw for people.

"Flora my eldest daughter is back!" Prince Trevor (her dad) hugged his daughter. Trevor had medium long hair and brown eyes. He had pale skin and was tall.

"Hey dad." Flora said.

"What no hug for you mom?" Prince Morgan (her mom) asked.

"There will be." Flora came over and gave her a hug. Prince Morgan had chocolate brown hair that was put in a bun, and had chocolate brown eyes. She had pale skin, and was a couple inches shorter that her husband.

"Flora are you ready for this?" Prince Morgan asked.

"No."

"Well you'll be soon." Prince Trevor said. "So introduce your boyfriend."

"Dad why? He won't even be my boyfriend form much longer."

"What do you mean by that?" Trevor asked.

"Well school starts in a month, and he'll have to go back to school while I stay back here."

"That doesn't mean you two can't get back together once you go back to school."

"Ok instead of going back and forth his name is Helia."

"Nice to meet you Helia." Prince Trevor extended a hand.

"Nice to meet you too Prince Trevor." Helia shook his hand.

"Don't call me Prince Trevor. You can just call my wife and I by our names." Trevor said.

"Ok Trevor, Nice to meet you too Morgan." Helia said.

"Nice to meet you too." Morgan said.

"Ok, ok we meet and blah, blah, blah, can we get to the point to why we're here?" Flora asked.

"No, Helia still didn't meet the king and queen. Mom, Dad, come meet Flora's boyfriend." Morgan said.

"This is ye young lad who's been dating meh granddaughter." King Trenton said. King Trenton had short black hair and emerald eyes. He had pale skin, and was tall.

"Excuse my husband's nineteenth century talk." Queen Elizabeth said. Queen Elizabeth had blonde hair, and brown eyes. She was almost as tall as her husband, and had tan skin.

"Ok so now can we get to the point?" Flora was getting impatient.

"Fine meh granddaughter. Your parents will explain everything right now." King Trenton said.

"What do you need to know?" Trevor asked.

"Everything."

'What do you want to start with my dear?" Morgan asked.

"Why I don't have the crown as princess now!"

"Haven't you figures that out yourself?" Trevor asked, and let out a little laugh.

"What are you talking about? How would I know?"

"Flora how old are we?" Morgan asked.

"Oh that's easy! Mom your like fifty and dad you're like fifty-four."

"Flora!" They both yelled.

"What?"

"We are not that old!" Trevor yelled.

"Just tell me!"

"I'm thirty-four, and your father is thirty-six." Morgan said.

"What?" Flora was really confused.

"IT's true meh dear. That's their real age." Trenton said.

"Then that means." Flora finally figured it out.

"Yes your father and I were only sixteen and eighteen when we had you." Morgan said.

"But why didn't you just become queen and king, and then I was the princess?"

"Flora you were just a baby, and we wanted to watch you grow up. We didn't take the crowns because of that." Trevor explained.

"But why didn't you take the crowns when I was like eight?"

"Cause ten your sister came along, and we wanted to take care of her too. Before we had Rose your cousins came along too. Kids are a lot of work. At that time we just decided that we all would take the crowns on your eighteenth birthday since you would all be old enough to be more independent." Morgan explained.

"So on my birthday we're having our coronations?" Flora asked.

"Yes and we need to get ready for it. We only have three weeks." Trevor said.

"But I just-" Flora couldn't take it anymore; she ran out of the room.

"Oh my, I was afraid this may happen. Helia why don't you go and see what just happened to her." Elizabeth said.

I would, but I don't know my way around this castle."

"Oh, go get AC or CA to help you find her then." Trenton said.

"Ok." Helia left the room.

"I told you we should've just taken the crowns when she was first born." Trevor said.

"Trevor we were only teens when we had her. If we did take the crown our lives would've been hectic. Ruling the kingdom with four kids under the age of ten not so easy. They would've trashed the palace." Morgan said.

"I still think we should've taken the crowns."

**Helia**

"I guess the twins would still be in the Jacuzzi room with Jessie still." Helia thought as he walked to the Jacuzzi room. When he got there he saw the three girls in the Jacuzzi.

"Hey girls." Helia greeted.

"Oh hey Helia you back already?" Jessie asked; she was wearing a blue bikini now.

"Yeah, and I need the twins help."

"Which one us?" The twins asked.

"Both of you." Helia said.

"Ok, just let us change." They said, and went into the bathroom.

**Later**

"Alright AC and I are ready." Caitlyn said.

"Ok now show me where Flora's room is."

"Alright then follow us." Abby said, and led the way.

They walked a while until they got to Flora's room.

"Ok you two stay here." Helia opened up the door. "Flora?" Flora was on her bed face down crying.

"I just wanna be alone." Flora sobbed.

"No I know you want me here." Helia went over to her bed and sat down next to her.

"Helia I wish none of this was happening." Flora got up, and put her head on his chest.

"Flora you'll get through this. Once you get back to Alphea we can be back together.' Helia was hugging her.

"I still don't want go through all of this."

"Flora be strong. Look in the bright side, once you get back to Alphea the new princess of Linphea gets to be my girlfriend." Helia put his hands under her chin and moved her head up so he could kiss her. Soon enough Helia was on top of Flora, and they were still kissing. Helia started to pull up Flora's top and she didn't seem to care. Soon her top was off and was just wearing her cami.

**Outside the room**

"AC do you hear kissing noises?" Caitlyn asked.

"I do. What are Helia and Flora doing in there?" Abby asked. Soon the prince and princess of Linphea came down the hall. "Hey Aunt Morgan, Uncle Trevor." Abby greeted.

"Are Flora and Helia in there?" Trevor asked.

'Yeah."

"Well I'm going to see what they're doing." Trevor had opened the door before knocking. When he opened the door he found the two kissing and Flora was only in her cami and shorts. "What are you two doing?" Trevor yelled.

"Dad!" Flora yelled and got up from Helia.

"Get away from my daughter!" Trevor yelled and pulled Flora away from Helia.

"Trevor quit being so harsh with the kids." Morgan said.

"Morgan don't you remember what happened to us!"

"Well yes that happened, but we didn't get the right education. Flora come on let's go, Helia you stay here with the twins." Morgan said, and the family headed off.

"What just happened?" Caitlyn asked.

"Isn't it clear you nitwit? He and Flora were kissing very passionately and Flora's parents thought they were about to do it." Abby explained.

"That's how you got the nickname AC." Caitlyn joked.

"No we got our nicknames by our names. It's a combo of our names. I'm Abby and Caitlyn and your Caitlyn and Abby or CA or California." Abby said.

"And your AC or cold." Caitlyn added.

"Don't you two have something better to do than watch me?" Helia asked.

"No we're supposed to be your maps." Caitlyn said.

**Throne Room**

"Oh you found Flora!" Queen Elizabeth exclaimed. "Without a top on?"

"Yes, but not under the best circumstances." Trevor said.

"What do you mean?" Trenton asked.

"Flora was in her room about to do it with her boyfriend." Trevor said.

"We weren't about to do it." Flora said.

"You think whatever you want to think, and I'll think whatever I think."

"Trevor we have more important stuff to do like prepare you all for your coronations." Elizabeth said.

"More important than my daughter getting pregnant!"

"Trevor let's just let it slide we really need to focus." Morgan said.

The grandparents took the family to get ready for the upcoming event.

**Please Review! If your confused about anything just pm. Sorry about all the new characters. I needed to add Flora's parents and grandparents for an obvious reason. Flora's cousins aren't included just to annoy them. They're more important later. Anyways the next chapter will be their coronations. After the coronations it'll be the last day Flora and Helia are together. Then this book is over! Yay! Anyways please review this! Come on please it takes like a minute. Until next time! ****SCHMEE SCHMAA!**

**The Review Button is right there!**

**VVV**


	33. Chapter 33 Coronations

Chapter 32

Coronations

It was July 22, the day the crowns on Linphea would be passed onto passed onto the next heir. Today was also Flora's birthday, but she couldn't party like regular teens would. Instead she's stuck becoming the new princess of Linphea. It was also one week before Helia and Jessie had to go back to Magix. During the one month at Linphea Helia and Flora didn't get to do much because Flora was getting ready for the coronations. Jessie on the other hand had a blast with the twins. The twins formed a top secret "club", and Jessie had no clue to what it was. She was thinking it was a band because they said they were going to make one, but Jessie wasn't exactly sure if the club was a band or not. Also, the Winx and their boyfriends came to Linphea to see Flora be crowned the new princess.

"Dad I really don't want to do this." Flora said.

"Flora you'll love being princess of this kingdom once you're done with princess training." Trevor said.

"But why do I have princess training, but no other princesses do it?"

"Flora you need a lot more training because you'll queen in a couple years. Your mother and I decided that if you take the crown in a couple years the cycle will be back to normal."

"But then Linphea won't have a prince or princess then."

"Well you don't know that for sure. Maybe you and your boyfriend will get married in the future. FUTURE."

"Maybe."

"Now go get your dress on we need to be out on the balcony in half an hour." Trevor handed her a dress.

"Ok." Flora took the dress, and went into the bathroom.

**Later**

It was time for the coronations. The Wind and specialists were near the front of the balcony waiting for Flora to come out.

"So Flora's going to be the new princess." Sky said.

"Too bad she has to stay here for a few months though." Stella said. All the girls were sad that Flora wasn't going to be at Alphea for a while.

"I hope she can come back to Alphea sooner." Helia said.

"Don't worry man she'll be back as soon as she can. Maybe she'll make a surprise entrance like she did the time Luke kidnapped her." Brandon said.

"I just hope Flora doesn't get kidnapped again." Helia said.

"It'll be weird without Flora always with us. I'll miss her sharing a room with me." Bloom said.

Then trumpets starting playing announcing someone was coming out. It was the prince and princess of Linphea.

"Hello everyone who is here! Today is the coronations for us and our daughter!" Prince Trevor announced. There was a loud applause, and cheers from the crowd. "The first to be crowned will be my daughter Flora!" Trevor announced.

Flora walked onto the balcony Flora looked amazing. Flora's hair was in a bun on the top of her head, and she was wearing emerald earrings. She was also wearing the necklace that her mom gave her. She wore a dress that went to the floor: the dress was gold and strapless. (Ok I may be a girl, but I am horrible at dress descriptions. Sorry if you can't image it. I was thinking of a dress like the one Taylor Swift wore in the music video for Love Story.)

"This beautiful girl will now be crowned the new princess of Linphea! Squire bring the new crown for the new princess!" Trevor announced.

"Dad what are you talking about? Aren't I getting mom's crown?" Flora was totally confused.

"No we have a new crown for you." Trevor said.

The squire brought out Flora's crown. It looked exactly like her mother's crown which was silver with some designs on it with a sapphire in the middle. Instead Flora's had an emerald in it.

"You made this just for me?" Flora asked.

"Yes we did." Trevor whispered to her. "Now I shall crown new princess!" Trevor yelled. Flora knelled and Trevor put the new crown on Flora's head. "All hail Princess Flora Jennifer Stump!" Trevor yelled. The crowd bowed down and then started screaming, and clapping. "Now the new princess will step down, and in a few minutes my wife and I will be crowned the new king and queen of Linphea!" Trevor yelled. "Go see your friends and cousins." Trevor told Flora.

"Ok dad." Flora gave her dad a hug then went down off the balcony through the house, and went outside to meet up with the group.

"There's the new princess of Linphea." Helia greeted her.

"Hey." Flora came over and gave him a hug.

"So did you get another crown or something? That doesn't look like the crown that your mom was wearing before."

"Yeah my mom and dad made me a different crown. I don't have any clue to why they did though."

"Don't you two lovebirds start talking about a crown! This is an exciting day! Aunt Morgan and Uncle Trevor are about to be crowned the new king and queen!" Abby said.

"Hey guys why are two wearing the dame dresses?" Flora noticed that the two were both wearing strapless light blue dresses.

"Uncle Trevor told us to wear the same dresses. If he didn't AC would've just wore a mini skirt and tee shirt." Caitlyn said.

"I hate wearing dresses!" Abby yelled.

"Will you two be quiet! Morgan and Trevor are coming out soon." Jessie said.

"Hello all you people who are out there!" Trenton yelled. There was a loud applause from the audience. "Today is the day my wife and I are stepping down from the throne! Now don't be sad that we're stepping down. We will still be living here at the palace with my daughter and son-in-law. Now it's time for the prince and princess to come out!" Trenton yelled.

Morgan and Trevor came out in the queen and king outfits.(image them yourself) They came up to the front of the balcony, and gave a little speech.

"Welcome all once again! I'm proud that I will be the new king of this kingdom!" Trevor yelled.

"I am too proud that I will be the new queen of this kingdom!" Morgan announced.

"Now my wife and I shall crown the new king and queen of this kingdom!" Trenton yelled/

Trenton and Morgan kneeled down and took their prince and princess crowns. Trenton and Elizabeth then took off their crowns, and placed them on your heads. (Ok I'm too lazy to think up of crowns so think of them yourselves) "Behold! King Trevor Kenneth Stump and Queen Morgan Elizabeth Stump!" Trenton yelled. The crowd cheered and applauded for them.

"Now as the new king I say let's party!" King Trevor announced.

The crowd started to dance, and Musa was playing the music.

"It's official now cuz." Abby said.

"Yeah, and now my whole family is royalty." Flora said.

"Not us." The twins said.

"You have royal blood though."

"True."

"Let's stop talking and start dancing!" Stella said. All the Winx girls took their boyfriends off, and started having fun. Jessie, Abby and Caitlyn were eating some of the food.

"Flora you wanna dance?"

"I don't feel like it. How about we go to the lake?"

"Anything for the new princess."

Helia and Flora walked to the lake that near the palace. Little did they know that Jessie, Abby, and Caitlyn were following behind.

"So Flora you gonna get through this?"

"I don't know anymore. It's not that bad yet, but after this coronation, and all you guys leave it's going to be bad."

"You'll always have me in my heart." Helia started kissing her. After about twenty seconds they stopped because the heard something.

"Achoo!" Someone sneezed.

"AC!" Some yelled.

"AC! CA! It's a bush! Not titanium safe!" Someone else yelled in a loud whisper.

"AC, CA, and Jessie get out of that bush!" Flora commanded.

The three girls walked out of the bush. "Hey." They said.

"Go back to the party." Flora said.

"See I told you we should've just stayed at the party!" Jessie complained.

"I wanted to see what they were doing! If it wasn't for AC we wouldn't have been caught!" Caitlyn complained.

"Hey the bush tickled my nose!" Abby yelled. They were arguing as they were walking back to the party.

"Let's go for a swim instead." Flora said.

Flora used her magic to change into a red bikini. Flora took her crown off, and jumped into the lake. Helia took off his shirt, and jumped in too. After about half an hour of swimming and talking in the lake the two got out.

"We still have a week until Jessie and I have to go so what do you wanna do until then?"

"Let's just focus on today. I feel like doing this." Flora started kissing Helia. Flora pushed him over and place her hands on his abs. Helia put his hand on the string of her bikini top but didn't undo it. Flora felt where his hands were, and broke the kiss. "Do it if you want to," she whispered.

Flora started kissing him again. Helia was unsure if he wanted to do it or not. He was thinking that someone could come out of nowhere, and see what they were doing. Then again he thought this may be the last time they actually get privacy from the adults. Helia decided to undo it. Helia put his hands back on her bikini top, and undid the strings. Then before the two could do anything else they heard someone.

"Yo Flora! Uncle Trev and Aunt Morgan want you back at the party! If you don't come in a few minutes they're coming to look for you!" Abby yelled.

"AC why do you have to have such a big mouth! The whole planet can hear you!" Caitlyn yelled.

"Shut up! They can be anywhere in this-oh." Abby said. The two had found the two by the lake.

"Hey Abby, Caitlyn." Flora said while she was still on top of Helia since her top was undone.

"Flora what are doing?" Caitlyn asked.

"CA how dumb are you? Isn't it clear? Helia and Flora were kissing very passionately, and at any minute could've done it. Look at how Flora's bikini top is undone." Abby explained.

"Oh! Eww!" Caitlyn said.

"Are you two going to keep your months shut or not?" Flora asked.

"I will." Abby said.

"I will if you get me a pair of heels that Uncle Trev and Aunt Morgan won't get me." Caitlyn said,

"Deal, now go we'll come in a couple minutes." Flora said.

"Ok better hurry up though. Stella was going to come and fin you, but Brandon and the others are restraining her." Abby said and the two walked off.

"I guess we should get going. Can you retie my top for me though?"

"Sure." Helia retied her top.

"Get your shirt back on, and we can go." Flora had already used her magic to get her dress back on, and dry her hair. Helia got his shirt back on, and the two walked back to the party.

"Flora there you are! Come on the balcony!" Trevor yelled from the balcony.

"Why?" Flora yelled back.

"I need to tell you something!"

"Ok I'll be there in a minute!" Flora went back inside the palace, and onto the balcony. "So what did you need to tell me?"

"You need to make your speech."

"My what?"

"Your speech as the new princess if this kingdom. Just tell them a little about yourself." Trevor handed her a microphone. "Ladies and gentlemen! My daughter will now give her speech as the new princess of this planet!" The crowd cheered.

"Umm, ok well I'm the new princess of this planet. As of today I'm eighteen, and glad to be your new princess. Uh, well if you think I'm single I'm not, I have the best boyfriend a princess can ask for. That's it I guess." Flora gave the microphone back to her dad, and the group went back to the group.

"That was such a good speech Flora." Riven joked.

"Riven! She didn't know what to say because she didn't even know that she was going to make a speech." Musa said, and hit him on the arm.

"Where's Helia?" Flora asked.

"Oh I think I saw him and Chatta go inside." Tecna said.

"Oh well I'm going to go look for them." Flora went back inside.

**Helia and Chatta in Helia's room**

"Helia what did you get Flora for her birthday?" Chatta asked.

"I got her this for her birthday." Helia opened the box. Inside of it was a locket with a picture of them kissing.

"Aww so sweet, and did you get her anymore gifts for her when you have to leave?"

"Yeah I did, but that one will remain a secret until then."

Then there was a knock on the door. "Hey Helia you in there?" Flora asked.

"Yes, come in."

Flora came in. "Hey Chatta. What are you doing in here?"

"I'm leaving." Chatta flew out of the room.

"So why are you in here?" Flora asked.

"I came in to get this to give to you. "Helia handed Flora the box. "Happy 18th Birthday."

"Aww thanks Helia." Flora gave him a kiss on the cheek. Flora then opened the box to find the locket. Flora then gave him a kiss on the lips. "You're the best boyfriend a girl can have."

"And you're the best girlfriend a guy can have."

**Please Review! Ok so sorry about the random events after the coronations I just felt that it should've been longer. Anyways I really don't have much to say. After this is the last chapter of this story! Also I may change my screen name to something else, but if I do I'll tell you in the next chapter so you can look for it.**

**I also have some bad news for some of you. I'm taking a break from writing after this. I may get like a couple chapters of my next story over thanksgiving break, but I won't be updating that much. I just feel like my brain needs a rest from all of this. I'll probably come back by Christmas if not sooner. Too tell you the truth this may not even happen. I may die of boredom and decide to abandon the whole take a break thing. Just feel like giving you a heads up.**

**I'll give you a little sneak preview of the next story though. Flora's at her castle feeling a lone and nobody understands what she's going through. Her cousins try to cheer her up some, but doesn't work out. Flora's parents try to cheer her up multiply times. Meanwhile in Magix the group really misses Flora always being with them. They make a new friend though Aisha. The group get sent off on a mission to Earth and Jessie tags along with her new boyfriend. When the group returns to Alphea they discover a war breaking out. Ok so something like that will happen. This story will also include some songs later on. Ok I wasted enough of your time. Until next time! SCHMEE SCHMAA! Please Review too!**


	34. Chapter 34 Last Day

Chapter 33

Last Day

It was June 30, better known as the last day before school would start again. It was also the last day Flora and Helia would be together and Jessie's last day with the twins. Jessie and Helia were going to leave later that day.

**Flora and Helia**

Flora and Helia were by the lake enjoying some privacy from all the guards and the others. The two were sitting against a tree.

"I really needed this. Some privacy from my parents." Flora said. Flora was snuggling next to Helia.

"Yeah, I'm tired of adults watching our every move. I just wish that you could come back to Alphea with Jessie and me."

"I do too, but I'll be back maybe around New Year's."

"Yep, so I guess we should make the best of today before we have to break up."

Flora was constantly thinking of that over the last couple of weeks. What if Helia found someone else he loved more than her, and when she goes back to Alphea he had moved on and has a new girlfriend. She was hoping that wouldn't come true, but she couldn't be jealous. They were broken up, and he could date other girls.

"So what should we do today?" Flora asked.

"Let's just lay here for a while."

The two were laying there for a while. It was already noon, and Helia and Jessie were going to leave after dinner. While the two were laying there the two had fallen asleep by mistake.

_**Helia's Dream**_

"_Flora what happen I thought you said you were going to come back to Alphea this month?" Helia asked over the phone._

"_I'm sorry Helia. My parents don't want me to return to Alphea ever. I have to stay here, and help rule my kingdom. I'm sorry I have to go now." Flora hung up the phone._

"_I guess Flora and I are never going to be a couple again. I guess I should tell the others too." Helia walked to the girls' dorm._

"_Hey girls I have some bad news for all of you." Helia said._

"_What? Another mission for us or something?" Stella asked._

"_No, Flora just called me, and said she's never coming back to Alphea."_

"_What?" All the girls yelled._

"_She just told me that. I guess she won't be with us for the rest of school."_

_The girls started to cry a little._

"_I really miss sharing a room with Flora though." Bloom said._

"_I miss her always being with us. I have one less shopping buddy." Stella said._

"_She always hangs with us, I miss her." Musa said._

"_I miss her being a part of the Winx." Tecna said._

Helia's dream went onto a month later.

"_So baby what do you want to do today?" Ellerie asked. Ellerie is Helia's new girlfriend. Ellerie has light blue eyes and blonde hair._

"_Umm I don't know, watch a movie at your place?"_

"_Sounds like a plan, let's go." Ellerie grabbed his hand, and dragged him to her room._

_When they got there Ellerie put in the movie Eve. Ellerie was snuggling close to Helia, but to Helia it just wasn't right. At the end of the movie Ellerie kissed Helia. He kissed back, but the kiss just wasn't right._

That's when Helia woke up to discover Flora still asleep on his chest. He as looking at Flora thinking that would never happen. Flora would be at Alphea someday, but he was thinking what if he did decide to move on. What if he found someone he loved more than Flora while she was gone. What if Flora found someone she love more than him.

_**Flora's Dream**_

"_I'm back. Finally it's been almost five months." Flora walked to her dorm room._

"_Flora you're back!" All the girls ran up to her and gave her a hug._

"_Hey girls I've missed all of you."_

"_We've missed you too." Bloom said._

"_Hey girls do you mind if we catch up later?"_

"_No not at all, but where you going?" Musa asked._

"_I need to see Helia."_

_All the girls gave each other a weird face._

"_Ok, but umm he's got a new girlfriend." Stella said._

"_I still need to see him." Flora was really upset on the inside._

"_Ok he's probably in his room." Tecna said._

"_Ok I'll see you later." Flora walked out of the rom._

_Flora transformed, and flew to Red Fountain. She flew onto Helia's balcony, and she looked into the transparent glass. What she saw especially surprised her. Helia was locking lips with a girl with curly brown hair and brown eyes. She also had freckles and tanned skin. When the two pulled apart Helia pulled something out._

"_Allie I know that we haven't been going out too long, but I can't image my life without you. Allie will you marry me?" Helia asked and opened the box. It revealed a ring with a big diamond on it._

"_Yes Helia!" Allie yelled and started kissing him._

_Flora was heartbroken. She heard all of this through the open door which she had opened. She was crying really hard. When Helia saw her he told her something._

"_Flora I'm sorry, but I don't love anymore at all. I don't even consider you a friend."_

_Flora was really upset. She felt like she's hit by twenty pickup trucks, and she was still standing despite the fact of all the pain in her body._

"Ahhh!" Flora yelled and woke up.

"What's wrong Flora?" Helia asked.

"Huh it's not true. I just had a bad dream."

"Well what was it about?"

"Umm well I just came back from Linphea and I discovered you proposing to a girl. Then you said you didn't love me anymore, and you didn't even want to be friends anymore."

"Flora that's never going to happen." Helia said and gave her a kiss.

"Hey what time is it?" Flora asked.

"5 o'clock. It's dinner time." Helia said.

"Let's go. Dinner is probably being served. Flora and Helia got up, and went to the palace.

Dinner had started and everyone was already down there.

"Umm Uncle Trevor not to offend the chefs or anything, but what is this?" Abby asked. Abby held up a spoon full of slop.

"I'm not entirely sure."

"Daddy how do you not know what the cooks cook?" Rose asked.

"It's because I cooked it. The cooks got sick, and we couldn't get anyone else to cook so I had to cook." Trevor said.

All of a sudden Flora and Helia ran in out of breath.

"Where have you two been?" Morgan asked.

"Sorry we feel asleep in the forest." Flora answered.

"Sit down, and get some food." Morgan said.

Flora and Helia went over to the food table to find the slop.

"Mom what is this stuff?"

"Umm stuff your father whipped up. The chefs got sick so he had to cook."

"I don't wanna eat this."

"Excuse me, but your own father cooked it so eat it." Trevor said and scooped some into his mouth, and looked like he was going to puke.

"I'll be back in a minute." Jessie got up and walked out.

"Uncle Trev I'm hungry!" Abby complained.

"I'm back!" Jessie came in holding four boxes. "Dinner is on me! I got two cheese pizzas, a pepperoni pizza, and a bacon pizza. I'd rather eat this than that slop." Jessie opened up a box of pizza, and got two pieces out.

After dinner was everyone was full. It was soon time for Jessie and Helia to leave.

"I'm full." Jessie was holding her stomach.

"Jessie I told you not to eat four pieces of pizza and five slushies." Helia said.

"It's my last day at a palace so I'm going all out." Jessie said.

"That was good, but I think I'm going to hurl." Abby was holding her stomach.

"AC I told you pizza, soda, and slushies weren't a good combo." Caitlyn said.

"Hey look at the girl who ate half a pizza." Abby said.

"You ate half a pizza too." Caitlyn said.

"Well Helia and I are going to leave, we'll be back in a little while." Flora and Helia walked out of the palace to the forest.

"I guess this is it." Flora was really sad.

"Don't worry you'll be back in a couple months." Helia tried to cheer her up.

"I know, but a lot can happen in a couple of months." Flora started crying.

Helia pulled her into a hug really close to him. "Don't worry nothing will change between us. This I promise." Helia titled her head up and started kissing her.

"I love you Helia." Flora said when they parted.

"I love you too Flora." Helia gave her a smile. Helia got something out of his pocket his pocket. "Here's my parting gift to you." Helia gave it to her.

"Aww thanks." Flora gave him a kiss on the cheek. Flora opened the box and was amazed. Inside was silver necklace. There was a heart on it, and on it was engraved _I Love you, Love Helia._ Flora immediately gave a long kiss on the lips. "I love you."

"I love you too. I guess we should get going now." Helia said.

"I guess so too." Flora and Helia walked back to the palace.

Jessie and twins were outside waiting for Helia and Flora.

"So will I ever see you again?" Jessie asked.

"Yep, probably in a couple months." Abby said.

"Huh?" Jessie was totally confused.

"You'll see." Caitlyn said.

"Hey!" Flora said.

"Hey Helia ready to go?" Jessie asked.

"One minute." Helia said.

"So I guess this is it." Flora was crying again.

"Flora just because we're broken up doesn't mean I don't love you anymore. I'll always love you." Helia pulled her really close to him.

"I hope we can stay connected with you."

"You will. Just get on Facebook every night, and we can chat."

"Ok, I guess you have to get going." Flora was really sad.

"Not without doing this one last time." Helia pulled her really close, and started kissing her very passionately for the last time.

When they pulled apart away Helia had to go. "I have to go."

"I know." Flora slowly let go of Helia.

Helia and Jessie went to the portal. Jessie said goodbye, and walked in. Helia looked back, and said "I love you Flora, and only you. I'll miss you." Helia went in the portal.

Flora felt like a part of her just died. Flora didn't feel like hanging with the twins or anyone else in the palace. She walked to her room without talking to anyone. When she went to her room she found a box on her bed. She opened it to find a picture of her and Helia were kissing. There was a note inside of it.

_Dear Flora,_

_I decide to give you this gift as a surprise. I got this picture of us kissing from Jessie's IPhone. I'm really going to miss you, but remember that you belong to my heart. I will always love you Flora."_

_Love,_

_Helia_

Flora smiled at the picture that he had given her. Flora was really happy, and hoping that what the note said was really true.

**Please Review this story one last time! This is the end of this story.**

**So what'll happen during the school year? Will Helia go out with someone else? Will Flora go out with someone else? What do the twins have to do with all of this? Read my new story that I'll be posting soon. I already have the first chapter on my IPod since I was so bored yesterday and part of chapter 2. The story will be called New Life or something like that.**

**I won't be changing my screen name so just relax, but I will probably be taking a break from writing still. I'll be updating, but not as often as I do now. Please update this one last time! Until next time. ****SCHMEE SCHMAA!**


End file.
